Never Forgotten
by 2naley
Summary: Nathan and Haley-set five years after graduation.  After a rock tour, midunderstandings, and a painful divorce, will these two ever be able to find their way back to each other?
1. Never Forgotten

Never Forgotten

First of all, I would like to say that this is my first story. I'd like it known that I do not own One Tree Hill nor do I own the characters. I might make references to moments that actually happened on the show, but everything else is my own work. It is a Naley story, because they are my favorite characters/couple on One Tree Hill. I would also like to say that I love every other character as well. And I'm saying that because you might hate certain characters at certain moments. I just want it known that there isn't a character I don't like on the show! Here is a list of the characters in my story: Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Clay, Mouth, Lucas, Lindsey, Jake, Peyton, Millie, Brooke, Julian, Skills, Bevin, Alex, and Quinn. Also here are the couples in my story: Nathan/Haley, Owen/Rachel, Jake/Peyton, Mouth/Millie, Lucas/Lindsey, Skills/Bevin, and some others not known yet. Also, I'm sorry if you don't care for certain pairings. This is a Nathan/Haley story. The other couples will be mentioned and have little moments, but the main focus will be on Naley.

Okay, so this story sets five years after graduation. Everything up until Haley leaving to go on tour happened but with a few differences...  
Rachel actually arrived during their junior year. She was the same as she was during their senior year-she hit on Lucas, but this time, Lucas and Brooke were actually together. She also did the same with Nathan and Haley. None of the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton drama took place. None of the Nikki/Jenny stuff happened. Jake still has Jenny, never left Tree Hill, and is dating Peyton. As far as Haley and the tour goes...she did leave but during the middle of their senior year. After a couple of weeks, she decided to come back home. Even though she loved it and loved her music, she realized it wasn't what she wanted with her life. She missed her friends and family and Nathan way too much. She packed her bags and headed back home. But when she arrived, what she saw changed her life completely. She left a second time without anyone knowing and never came back.

Five years later: Lucas and Lindsey are still dating. He published his first novel and is working on his second. Jake and Peyton married shortly after high school. Peyton adopted Jenny. Jake and Peyton opened Red Bedroom Records together. Brooke, of course, still owns and runs Clothes Over Bros. She's very successfull but still single. She's having fun, but not the "Brooke" kind of fun she had in high school. Nathan did go to Duke on scholarship. A lot of NBA scouts wanted him, but he realized playing in the NBA wasn't what he wanted afterall. He took over his dad's car dealership and opened three more in cities surrounding Tree Hill. He coaches for the Ravens with Lucas and Skills. They all still live in Tree Hill never wanting to leave home. And they all still remain close friends. However, Rachel and Mouth moved after graduation without even a goodbye to the rest of them.

Now, Rachel is getting married to Owen and moving back to Tree Hill. But what happens when this wedding not only brings Rachel home, but the arrival of some other people as well.

Okay, so this is the need to know basics right now. I look forward to writing this story. I also look forward to reading any and all reviews-good and/or bad. Anyway, I'm going to post the first chapter to Never Forgotten some time tomorrow night. Thanks and hopefully you'll enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter a little earlier than I expected. I am actually really excited about writing this story. Hopefully, you guys all like it as well. So, happy reading...

Chapter One:

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke are having lunch at Karen's Cafe.  
"So, Brooke, who's the lucky guy tonight?" Peyton Jagleski asked her best friend.  
"Oohh, let me tell you! So there's this smoken' hot model flying in from New York. Let's just say, I won't be "brooking"  
myself tonight, ." Brooke answered flashing her dazzling smile.  
"Some things never change around here." Lucas Scott added while everyone laughed. This is how it's been since their last year of high school. They've been through a lot together and still remain the best of friends. Their different personalities mesh together creating a unique bond. They have their own lives and careers which could have taken them to glamorous parts of the world, but as they say, HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS.

The six of them continued talking before Owen walks in interrupting them with a greeting.  
"Owen, hey man. How's it going?" Nathan asked.  
"Can't complain at all. I'm actually so glad you are all here right now. My fiance is finally home, and I'm dying for you guys to meet her." Owen answered with a smile.  
"Oh, so this fiance of yours does exist. And here, we all thought you made her up." Jake joked causing everyone to laugh.  
"Oh no, she's real all right. And in one week, I will be the luckiest guy in the world." Owen stated lovingly. At that same moment, a guy walks up to Owen. "Hey, thanks for leaving me hanging man. Even though Tree Hill is pretty small, I don't exactly know where the hell I'm going." The man said.  
"Sorry. I just saw some friends and had to rush in to tell them the news. Hey, everyone this is my best man, Clay Evans."  
Owen introduced. "Clay, this is Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and..."  
"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke said seductively. Clay let out a small laugh before Brooke continued her quest. "So, Clay,  
I'm sure a guy like you needs someone very experienced to show you around town. I, mean, I couldn't help but overhear how Owen just ditched you like that." She said.  
"You are quite a character, Brooke Davis. And, I'm sure you're an amazing woman, but my girlfriend is actually from Tree Hill. I'm sure, she'll show me around. But I do appreciate it." Clay said with a smile.  
"So, you've got a girlfriend, huh? Is it serious?" Brooke couldn't but help but ask as the others laughed at her forwardness.  
"Pretty serious, yeah. She's actually pregnant. And I'm going to ask her to marry me." He stated while pulling out a beautiful 2-carot princess cut diamond with a set of three smaller diamonds on each side. "I just have to ask her dad's permission." He finished.  
"Well, Clay, congratulations. Now, I can't say I'm not disappointed, but what the hell, there's plenty of other guys out there." Brooke said. Owen and Clay decided to sit down with them while waiting for Owen's fiance to show up. After a few minutes, Clay excused himself to make a phone call. At that same moment, a beautiful red-head walked over to Owen giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Hey, sweetie. There's some people I want you to meet." He said.  
"Rachel?" Peyton asked as they all stared shocked at seeing her for the first time in years.  
"You guys know each other?" Owen asked confused.  
"We went to high school together." Rachel answered flatly.  
"Wow, how's it going, Rachel. What happened, you just sort of disappeared before graduation. Why didn't you say good-bye to any of us." Lucas asked.  
"I had more important things to do." She answered before turning her attention back to Owen. He sensed the tension, and quickly decided to change the subject. "So, babe, are you meeting the rest of the girls somewhere?"  
"Yeah, they should actually be here soon. We are going to do lunch and then have a final dress fitting." She answered and then turned back to everyone else. "Are you guys going to be here long. I would love for you to meet my bridesmaids.  
Especially, my best friend and maid of honor. You will just love her!" She gushed with a sly grin. They looked at each other confused. Just then, the door to the cafe chimed as everyone turned their heads towards the sound.  
"Speaking of...Haley James, get your sexy ass over here!" Rachel yelled excitedly while running to engulf her best friend in a hug. As if time had stopped, the entire cafe suddenly went quiet as eyes bulged out and jaws dropped open at the sight of the petite brunette. In that moment, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton turned their attention towards Nathan who couldn't take his eyes off of his ex-wife. He didn't know if it was possible, but she was even more gorgeous than he remembered.  
Her medium-lengthed blonde hair was now a longer dark-auburn color cascading down her back with a slight curl. She was now a little slimmer with the same curves that he loved so much. His eyes traveled back to her face which was still as innocent as it was before. Her whole appearance seemed to be full of more confidence.  
"Rachel Gatina, my beautiful bride-to-be best friend!" Haley exclaimed while returning the hug.  
After a few minutes, Haley walked up to Owen giving him a hug with Rachel right at her side.  
"Haley, you remember everyone from high school, right." Rachel asked as they both turned their heads to the table where their former friends were seated. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake remained quiet, shocked, and unsure of what was about to take place. Expecting the worst, they were actually surprised when Haley looked at all of them, smiled, and said hi. She turned her attention back to Rachel. "Rach, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything for like an hour." They stared confused as she just stood there completely unfased that they were all in the same room after five years of total silence. Before another word was spoken, the two friends walked away to order something to eat. Owen excused himself to go to the restroom. All eyes shot to Nathan who continued to stare at his ex-wife laughing and talking with Rachel. "Did any of you know she was back in town?" Jake quietly asked the group. They all shook their heads no.  
"What the hell is she doing here? Does she seriously think she can just come back here like nothing happened?" Peyton spat out angrily. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw Clay walking back into the cafe head-  
ing towards Rachel and Haley.  
"There's my girl. Hey, gorgeous." Clay said as he gave Haley a soft kiss on her forhead. In an instant, Nathan felt like the floor was pulled out from underneath him. He stopped breathing for a moment remembering a conversation just minutes prior (She's actually pregnant, and I'm going to ask her to marry me.) The others seemed to instantly know what Nathan had thought about. Both Brooke and Peyton reached and placed their hands over his in comfort. The table grew quiet again while listening to Clay, Haley, and Rachel. They made some small talk before Clay stood up to leave. He was just about to walk out the door before turning back around, "Hey, Hales, is your dad home?"  
"Yeah, he should be. Why?" She answered.  
"No reason, I just needed to talk to him about something. I will see you back at home." He answered before leaving the cafe completely. Those words were just what Nathan needed to confirm what he already knew from a few minutes prior.  
He was frozen in his spot. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake decided to change the subject. They continued to talk, but their words were flying right over his head. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. And he couldn't breathe. Haley, his ex-wife,  
his Haley, was getting remarried and having a baby. His emotions were all over the place. He was still mad about what had happened all those years ago. He actually had a pretty good life. He couldn't lie, he thought about her every day. But he moved on. She hadn't said a word to him in five years ago. The last kind of contact he had with her was when she sent him signed divorce papers the summer before college started. He hasn't forgotten that she left him, but in his heart, he did forgive her. He forced himself to in order to move on with his life which has everything he ever wanted...almost.

Okay, so there's chapter one. I know there are a lot of blank spots about what happened in the past, but they will all come out throughout the next few chapters. So, please review and tell me what you think so far! Also, I know where I want to take this story, but if you ever have any suggestions just let me know. I will see if I can incorporate your ideas into my own ideas. Again, thanks for taking the time to read. And I'll see ya for chapter two which will hopefully be within a day or two!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's another update. I wanted to put this up yesterday, but a little thing called life got in the way. I had to babysit my adorable new nephew all day Monday. And then, yesterday, there were tornadoes in my area. Needless to say, I wasn't really up to writing much the passed couple days. Anyways, hopefully you like the new chapter...

Haley's home. Haley's getting married. Haley's pregnant. Nathan sat on his couch replaying everything that happened the previous day over and over in his head. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about her everyday. But the truth is, he did not realize how much he missed her until he had seen her. It's like that saying-out of sight, out of mind. He now knew how true that statement really was. For the passed five years, he figured the best way to get over her was to push her out of his life. It was clearly what she wanted. She was the one who sent the divorce papers. He didn't understand what happened. When she left, he was miserable. He drank a lot and shut everyone out. I guess you could say he kind of reverted back to the person he was before Haley walked into his life. But in spite of everything, he believed she would come back to him. A few weeks went by, a few months went by, and then, graduation came. That was when he realized she wasn't coming back-she never even called him. He opened his mail at college one day and saw that envelope. The one that changed his life. He tried contacting her, but she changed her phone number. He contacted her family, but no one would tell him where she was. Her family was actually rude to him. He didn't understand why they were angry with him-she was the one who left. After days of trying to reach her, he finally gave up. He picked up a pen, which he later threw away, and signed his name on the line located underneath where she had already signed. He put the papers back into the envelope and put it into the outgoing mail. That was the day he forced himself to learn to live his life without Haley James in it. Pushing those past thoughts aside, he once again replayed the day before. His emotions were conflicting with one another. One minute he was angry, then shocked, then happy, then angry, then relieved, then confused. The one thing he did know was this...yesterday will always be the day Haley Jame came walking back into his life. And after seeing her again, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue living his life without her in it.

Lucas Scott walked out of the gym at Tree Hill High. After a long basketball practice, he was ready to get home and rest. As he was walking through the halls, he stopped abruptly when he saw Haley stepping out of Principal Turner's office. He actually didn't know what to do. There she was-his former sister-in-law and his former best friend. His best friend since he was eight years old. She was the one he told everything to, the one who was by his side whenever he needed and vice versa. She was more than a friend, more than a best friend-she was his sister in every way which counted aside from biologically. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to realized he was now standing in front of her. She looked up at him confused.  
"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hey." She said. It became quiet between them with neither one knowing what to say.

"How are you doing?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" She asked annoyed. Lucas was taken aback by her tone. Sure, they haven't spoken in five years, and the last time they had did not go well, but he didn't think she would be so cold towards him.

"I was just, umm..." He struggled with his words.

"Lucas, you really don't have to try to make small talk with me. You gave up that right five years ago. We have different lives now that don't include one another. Don't worry, I will not hold it against you if you ignore me. Obviously, I'm going to be in town for awhile, so how about we just tolerate each other." She stated.

"Haley, I'm sorry about..." He began but was interrupted.

"Please don't say you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. I called you five years ago. I needed you, but you told me how you felt and then hung up on me. I get it, and I understand it. I have accepted everything that happened in the past. I have a great life, and I have wonderful friends who were there for me when I needed them." Haley said before walking away from Lucas without a glance back.

He watched her walk away. He knew he made a mistake five years ago. She was right-she did contact him. He was angry and upset at the time. She left without even a goodbye. They were best friends, and she just left. Two weeks after she left, she called him. He knew she was crying on the phone. He could hear it in her voice. He picked up and heard her quietly say, "Luke, I need you." Before she could continue, he berated her for leaving. He said he didn't know her anymore and hopes he never sees her again. And before his rational thoughts had stopped him, he hung up on her. A week later, he felt horrible for what he said to her and tried calling her. But it was too late-her phone number was changed. That was the day he lost his best friend. That was the day he lost Haley James. Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and hesitantly turned around and walked the opposite direction of his former best friend.

Once again, Nathan, Lucas, Lyndsey, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were sitting in the cafe for lunch. They were talking and laughing like always, but there was something, or someone, plaguing each of their thoughts. They didn't know what to think or how to feel. Their thoughts didn't last long as the door chimed and in walked Rachel, Haley, and a couple other girls they had never seen. They walked up to the table and kindly greeted one another.  
"Hey, you guys. These are my other bridesmaids, Millie and Alex. You guys, these are some people Haley and I went to high school with." Rachel introduced everyone. They all exchanged hellos with one another.  
"Okay, well, the guys will be here shortly. We're going to get a table and order some food." Rachel said as they turned and began to walk away. Before they could get very far, Rachel turned back around, "Hey, Owen and I didn't really want to have any bachelor/bachelorette parties. Instead, we're all just going to celebrate at Tric tomorrow night. You guys are all welcome to come. I know you're friends with Owen, and I think he would love to have you there. So, I hope you can come. It will definitely be a fun night. Bye."

A few minutes went by before Owen, Clay, and another guy walked through the doors. They headed towards the girls and sat down. A minute or two went by before the door chimed again. Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were shocked when they saw who walked in.

"Mouth!" Rachel and Haley yelled before running up to him almost tackling him in a hug. The three of them walked back to the table. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake watched as Mouth sat beside the girl named Millie giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"No wonder, Mouth has been MIA for the passed five years. He's been living it up with slut 1 and slut 2." Brooke spat out angrily. Brooke and Mouth were really close friends. It hurt her a lot when he took off after graduation. She knew something was wrong. A few months before graduation, he became distant with the group. Like Rachel, he started hanging out with them less and less. He and Rachel were always disappearing with one another. They asked them once what was going on, but both denied anything was wrong. Then, after graduation, they were gone.

"Wow, I've missed Mouth so much. I can't believe it's been five years since I've talked to him. I remember the old days, even before we became friends with you guys. It was always me, Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Haley. We were so close and did everything together. It's crazy how much things can change." Lucas stated softly.

"Yeah, things have definitely changed. I'm still trying to wrap my head around Haley and Rachel being home. And now Mouth, as well. Speaking of, is Owen leaving. He said that Rachel lives in California. Is he moving out there or is she moving back here. And if that's the case, what does that mean for Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Owen never mentioned anything about moving. But I did see Haley at the high school earlier today. She was walking out of the principal's office. She was dressed up like she had an interview. Maybe Rachel, Haley, and Clay are all moving back here." Lucas answered. Nathan cringed at the mention of Clay's name. Ever since the previous day, he has wanted nothing more than to punch Clay in the face as hard as he can. The worst part is that he actually likes Clay. He only talked to him briefly, but could tell he was a real nice guy and seemed to be pretty funny. If the circumstances were different, he could actually see them going out for drinks and becoming good friends. He broke out of his thoughts as they all stood up to go say hi to Mouth and everyone else.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Owen asked them as they approached the table.  
"Great. Hey, Mouth, how's it going? It's been a long time." Lucas asked.  
"Hey. It's good, and it definitely has been a long time." Mouth answered as he stood and hugged the five of them. Lucas introduced Lyndsey to him and the rest of them.

"Well, you obviously know Mouth and Clay. This is Julian Baker-he's Rachel's cousin. Rachel said she already introduced the other girls to you." Owen said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet all of you." Jake said.

"Well, why don't you guys pull up a table and join us. I'm sure there are some great stories to be shared considering you all went to high school with Rachel, Haley, and Mouth. I, mean, we know each other from Stanford. But I would personally love to hear what these three were like back in high school." Alex said.

"Oh, I don't think we should, umm..." Haley said trying to find the right words.

"You know, we've actually got to go and do some finishing touches for the wedding." Rachel jumped in as Haley threw her a thankful smile. Rachel grabbed her hand under the table in a comforting embrace. "Come on girls, let's spend the rest of the day talking about the most important day in the world-my wedding!" She exclaimed as everyone laughed. They got up to leave. As they were walking away, Haley walked passed Nathan and gently brushed up against each other. They locked eyes and it was as if time stopped for a moment. They both felt the electrifying shock that traveled through their bodies. Haley snapped out of her heated gaze with Nathan when she felt Rachel softly pull her away. Her face heated with anger as she realized what had just happened. She muttered out a quick goodbye to everyone while avoiding Nathan's intense gaze. Once out the door, she slowed her pace while looking back into the cafe window. She hadn't even noticed the tear that had fallen down her cheek until Rachel brushed it away. They looked at each other before Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Rachel Gatina. Thanks for always being there for me." Haley remarked quietly.

"I love you, too, Haley James. You really don't have to thank me. You're my best friend and the only true friend, other than Mouth, that I've ever had." Rachel responded back. Both girls pulled apart, looked at their red-teared eyes, and laughed.  
"Okay, let's plan a wedding!" Rachel exclaimed before they walked away arm in arm to catch up with Millie and Alex.

Okay, so there's chapter 2. Thanks again for taking the time to read. Here's a few spoilers for next chapter:

-Everyone comes together at Tric

-Brooke and Haley have words

-Another person arrives


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here is chapter 3. First of all, it may appear to some people that Brooke is being a bit of a bitch in this chapter. I personally love Brooke. She is my favorite character on the show after Naley. But there are two sides in this story-Nathan's and Haley's. Brooke only knows Nathan's. And something happened between Nathan and Haley when she first came back from the tour that only Nathan, Haley, Rachel, and Mouth know about. But Nathan doesn't know Haley knows. I know it is a bit confusing, but the secret will come out later. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake don't know the full story. All they know is Haley left w/out coming back. So, naturally, they are on Nathan's side to this. And nobody, including Nathan, knows Haley even came back to Tree Hill except Rachel and Mouth. Everyone else still thinks she's been gone since that first time she left for the tour. But anyway, happy reading...

TRIC-This is where Haley's music began. This is where she met Chris Keller. This is where she first sang in front of a crowd. This is where Chris asked her to go on tour with him. This is where she made a decision that changed her life completely. And this is where she is standing right now as a pre-celebration for her best friend getting married. She had never felt so comfortable and uncomfortable in her life. She loved this place-she loved the smell, the music, the environment. She loved everything about this place. And she loved being able to be here for such a happy occasion. Rachel-her best friend-was getting married. And Haley couldn't be happier for her. Rachel truly deserved a great man and a great life. This night was all about her. And Haley was going to make sure of that. Of course it's about Owen, too, but let's face it, the wedding is never really about the groom. However, she was also uncomfortable. She hasn't stepped foot in this building in five years. It was still the same as it was all those years ago. But the environment was different. The last time she was here, she was happily married to Nathan. Sure, they had their problems and were going through some pretty big ones at the time, but she still loved him more than anything. The tour was just something she had to experience-it was for her and nobody else. And even now, she has no regrets. She loved music and still does-it has and will always play a major part in her life. But she learned that music wasn't a passion she wished for as a career. And that was why she went on tour. Now, music was just a hobby. She, sometimes, performs for small occasions and family and friends. And that is okay with her. This being where the tour began wasn't the problem right now. The problem was a blue-eyed, raven-colored hair, six-foot tall man standing just about ten feet to her left. Who, by the way, was just as gorgeous and sexy as he was five years ago. She has learned to live her life without him. She has moved on, but a part of her still loves and misses him. But she will not go through that pain for a second time. Sure, she made mistakes, too. Marriage is 50/50. But it wasn't she who broke their vows-it was him. And because of what he did, she does not believe she could ever fully trust him again.

She looked around at her old friends and her new ones. It was quite amazing how both sets of friends were able to blend together as if they've been friends their whole lives. Everyone clicked. She saw Rachel and Owen talking with Skills and Bevin. Haley was so happy when she found out those two were still together-married and currently expecting a baby. They were such a strange and random couple, but they made sense. She turned toward the dance floor and saw Millie and Alex seductively dancing with Mouth sandwiched between them. Their faces full of laughter and fun. She turned and saw Brooke flirting with Julian shamelessly. The moment Haley had met Julian, her first thought was that he would be perfect for Brooke. She's so outgoing and bubbly. He's so introverted and a little shy. She knew their personalities would mesh well together. She looked towards the table and saw Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and Lindsey sitting together. They were drinking and chatting. She was happy Jake and Peyton were still together. She always felt that the two of them and Jenny made such a perfect, cute little family. It was nice to see that hadn't changed at all. She switched her gaze to Lucas and his girlfriend, Lindsey. Even though, she was still hurt with what transpired between her and Lucas, she was incredible happy he had found someone as wonderful as Lindsey. She seemed like such a sweet, caring girl. And maybe in the future, she and Lindsey would be able to form a friendship. Their personalities seemed to mirror one another's. Her eyes then landed on Nathan. She had to pry her eyes away from him as she turned back to the bar. Everyone was here except for Clay. She ordered a drink while patiently waiting for him to arrive. She needed him right now. She needed him to save her from all thoughts of her ex-husband. She wasn't about to burden her thoughts and feelings on Rachel right now. She was having fun and didn't need to worry about anyone else. Aside from Rachel and Mouth, Haley had always relied on Clay. They hit it off from the moment they met in a psychology class at Stanford. She knew everything would be a hell of a lot better once Clay finally arrived. All Haley had to do was stop thinking about Nathan. Haley didn't even realized how much time had passed or the fact that she had drank three strawberry margaritas. That was until a slightly drunk Brooke sat on the stool next to her with a smug look on her face that Haley wanted to slap off of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Brooke slurred.

"Hello, Brooke, is there something I can help you with?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, actually there is. You can get the hell out of Tree Hill. Go back to California, little miss rockstar. Or better yet, go on another tour. Nobody misses you here. Our lives are so much better without little miss perfect-or not so perfect-here in our faces all of the time." Brooke hissed.

"You know what, Brooke, why don't you just go back to your friends over there." Haley said while pointing towards Nathan before continuing, "I really don't care what you think of me. I didn't before I left, and I sure as hell don't care now."

"Really? So, let me ask you, why have you been staring at Nathan all night? Do you still want him? Do you wake up every morning regetting leaving him? You're really pathetic, you know that, don't you? I'm going to give you a little tip-stay away from him. He was a mess after you left-you broke him. But, eventually, he moved on with his life. He said you walking away from him was the best thing to ever happen to him. He said he made a mistake getting married so young. He still wanted to play the field. So, if you think he's going to take you back, you better open your eyes. He hasn't even attempted to talk to you since you came back to town. He doesn't want you." Brooke snarled.

"Brooke, I'm not sorry for what happened. And I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell you this, but I also don't regret the tour. And, believe me, you don't have to tell me Nathan's moved on. I've known for awhile he has. And I'm happy he has. And I've moved on, as well. I..." Haley began but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Oh, I know all about you moving on. Do you enjoy breaking Nathan's heart over and over again? Do you think he enjoyed finding out about you and..." This time Brooke was the one who was interrupted by Grubbs setting another drink down in front of Haley. She watched in shock as Haley picked the drink up and took a sip out of it. It was then that Brooke really snapped. She angrily decked the glass out of Haley's hand as it shattered on the floor causing everyone to turn their heads towards the comotion.

"What the hell, Brooke?" Haley exclaimed.

"Did you enjoy killing your baby?" Brooke countered back.

In an instant, Haley felt as though she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. Did Brooke know? More importantly, how did she find out? She felt tears springing to her eyes but forced them back. She wouldn't cry in front of her. She wouldn't let Brooke or anyone else get to her. Her first emotion was panic, then sadness, and now she was just pissed. Before she knew what was happening, she back-handed Brooke as hard as she could. The slap was so hard, Brooke fell off of the stool she was sitting on. That was when Haley took off with a Rachel right on her tail. She made it to the bathroom sinking to the floor hyperventalating. Her mind focused on February 19th five years prior...

_"...I don't even know who you are. You're like a completely different person now. I'm ashamed of ever calling you my best friend. I'm glad you left, and I hope I never see you again!" Luke exclaimed into the phone before abruptly hanging up._

_"Luke!" Haley cried into the phone before she heard the dial tone. She tried to dial another number but the pain was too strong. She fell to the cement in the middle of the street sobbing while clutching her stomach. "Somebody help me!" She cried to the deserted night. The pain became almost umberable as she started to drift into an unconscious. She faintly heard two people-one sounded like a male voice and another a woman's._

_"Haley, stay with us, okay. You're going to be okay. We're going to call for help, okay. Mouth, hurry up, there's lots of blood!" Haley looked up through hooded eyes and saw a girl with red hair before realizing it was Rachel._

_"Rachel, I...it hurts so bad!" She sobbed as Rachel held her tightly while softly stroking her hair._

_"I know, sweetie, Don't worry, an ambulance is on its way. Haley, what happened? What's wrong?" Rachel asked._

_"I don't know. I just saw Nathan. I ran away. After running a few blocks, a pain shot through my stomach. It hurts. Every__thing hurts." Haley cried quietly before everything went black._

Meanwhile, Peyton helped Brooke up off the floor. They were now sitting back down at the table.  
"Brooke, what the hell was all that about?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to make Haley see the truth." Brooke stated.

"The truth about what?" Nathan finally spoke up. Brooke began to talk but was interrupted when Clay walked up to all of them.

"Hey, how's it going everyone?" He asked with a smile. Everyone grew quiet looking at one another not knowing what to say. Not being able to take the silence anymore, he continued, "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. I hate to be the one to tell you this, Clay, but there's something you need to know about your fiance." Brooke answered.

"What does he need to know about me?" A gorgeous brunette asked while wrapping her arms around Clay's neck pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Hey, baby. What took you so long?" Clay asked returning the kiss.

"Sorry, I had to stop by the studio and drop some film off." She said before focusing her attention back to Brooke. "So, what does Clay need to know about me?"

"Quinn? Is that you?" Lucas asked shocked while Nathan, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, and Lindsey stared at the scene unfolding before them.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, Lucas." Quinn answered.

"Lucas, who is this?" Jake asked confused.

"Everyone, this is Quinn, Quinn James." He replied softly.

"James? As in, Haley James?" Peyton asked astounded.

"Yeah, she's my baby sister. And the girl who introduced me to my fine fiance." She said with a seductive smile towards Clay.

"Oh my god! I think I just made a huge mistake!" Brooke cried remorsefully.

Okay, so there it is. I wasn't going to work on this until tomorrow, but I didn't have anything to do. I realized how boring it can be to have a day off of work. Wonderful, but boring when you have absolutely nothing to do! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. So the pieces are coming together. Chapter 4 will continue where it left off at Tric. And Nathan and Haley finally talk to one another. Again, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with an update. I'm so sorry for the long wait. You gotta love when real life gets in the way. But anyway, here it is. Again, thank you to those who are taking the time to read my story...**

"Haley, are you okay? What was all that about with Brooke?" Rachel asked concern. She and Haley were currently in the bathroom at Tric. Haley had yet to mutter a single word since Rachel followed her in there. She just backed herself into a corner and cried. "Haley, please talk to me. If you don't, I'm going to ask Brooke. Wait, scratch that-first, I'm going to find her, punch her, and then, ask her what happened." Rachel continued and felt relieved as Haley let out a small laugh.

"I just, I...Brooke said something. But I know there's no way she knows. I mean, you and Mouth are the only ones who know the truth. I just don't understand why she would say something like that if she didn't know. Then again, how could she possibly know. Unless, she found out back then. But why has she never said anything. And she definitely would have at least talked to Nathan. But, then again..."

"Haley, you're rambling. Sweetie, just take a deep breath." Rachel instructed. Haley did as she was told. "Okay, it's me. Now, just talk to me." She continued.

"I was..." Haley began but was interrupted by another voice.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?" The voice asked timidly.

"Brooke, I don't think that is such a good idea right now." Rachel said.

"No, it's okay." Haley jumped in. Rachel nodded and turned to leave but stopped as she felt Haley grab her arm. "No, please stay, Rach. I need you to stay, please."

"Of course." Rachel said before putting her arm around her in comfort.

"First off, Haley, I'm really sorry about all the things I said earlier. I was drinking, and I know that's no excuse, but I'm going to use anything that might help my position right now. I don't know what made me say anything at all. It's just been such a crazy week with you two and Mouth suddenly returning. Emotions are running high, and my mind went into protection mode. I honestly don't know how Nathan is feeling right now. He hasn't really talked much since you first walked into the doors at the cafe. I just wanted to stick up for him. But I really am sorry. It actually isn't my place to say anything and get involved." Brooke explained.

"I get it, Brooke. And I completely understand your need to protect your friends. I did just show up out of nowhere. So, believe me when I say I understand all of the mixed feelings right now. I really didn't come to town to start anything or disrupt any of your lives. I came here for Rachel and for her wedding. And that's all tonight was meant to be about." Haley replied.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start anything tonight. That wasn't fair to you or Owen." Brooke said sympathetically.

"It's okay, Brooke. The night's still young. We've got plenty of time to party and forget about what happened. It's over and done with. How about we try to have some fun. I'm pretty sure you still have that same Brooke Davis in you that knows how to party." Rachel said causing all three of them to laugh.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about hitting you." Haley said quietly.

"Oh, no you don't. Do not apologize for that. I definitely deserved it. And, I have to say, that was a pretty good slap. You knocked me flat on my ass literally. So, never say sorry for being able to kick a little ass. And it sobered me up pretty quickly." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, Brooke, can I ask you something?" Haley said as Brooke nodded. "Umm, what were you talking about with the whole baby thing?" Haley continued quietly.

"Oh, that. I feel so stupid and guilty. The day you came back into town, we were talking to Owen and Clay at the cafe. Clay started talking about his pregnant girlfriend who he was going to ask to marry him. It was actually pretty sweet. Anyway, when he went up to you and called you his girl and gorgeous, we all just assumed you were her. So, when I saw you drinking, I thought..." Brooke explained.

"You thought I was pregnant and drinking." Haley stated with some clarity as Brooke nodded.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologized again.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Even though, the thought of me and Clay kind of makes me sick. He's like a brother to me, and shortly he will be a brother to me. Let's just forget about earlier and have some fun tonight." Haley said as Brooke let out a relieved sigh. Brooke said she will talk to them later as she turned and left the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she lightly rubbed Haley's arms.

"Yeah, I'm great. And now, I'm ready to celebrate my very best friend getting married." She said as the two girls hugged each other tightly before walking out of the bathroom.

Back at the table, everyone continued to stare at Clay and Quinn. Nathan was replaying everything revealed. He was so relieved when he found out Quinn was the girl, not Haley. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Haley rushed up to their table. "Quinn, you finally made it!" She yelled embracing her sister in a hug.

"Hey, baby sis! I know, I'm sorry, I had to run to the studio. But now I'm finished and ready to party. If only I could have some alcohol right now. I could really use some after the day I had." Quinn said.

"Oh, you don't need alcohol. You have us, and we know how to party. And how is my lovely niece doing?" Haley asked while rubbing Quinn's small baby bump.

"Haley, it could be a boy, you know." Quinn said with a laugh.

"I know, and I will love it if it is a he. But I just have this feeling it's a girl." Haley remarked.

"Well, SHE is doing great. Kind of kicking mommy's ass this week but great." Quinn said. The two sisters ran off to get themselves a drink at the bar. Clay took a seat beside Nathan. "So, how is everything going?" Clay asked.

"Good." Lindsey answered.

"So, we never really did get the whole story of how you know Haley, Rachel, and Mouth." Nathan couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, we all met at Stanford. I met Haley during a psychology class freshman year. We sat next to each other. After class, we went out to lunch and instantly hit it off. She's just so quircky and funny. She's just her own person in her own little world. Rachel was convinced we had a thing for each other, but our relationship was never about that. We clicked but not in that way. Haley actually told me I would be perfect for her sister. Quinn came out to California for a visit, and Haley introduced us. And four years later, here we are." Clay answered.

"So, you and Haley are really close then?" Lucas asked with a tight smile. It broke his heart to hear that he had somewhat been replaced.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. I'm going to lose some male ego points right now, but I was really scared when I first arrived at college. In high school, I was popular and everyone knew me. But when I arrived at Stanford, I realized I was at an Ivy League school where nobody cares about any of that stuff. I didn't know how to act honestly. But, I met Haley. And she introduced me to Rachel and Mouth. And then, our group was expanded to Owen, Julian, Millie, and Alex. And eventually Quinn. These people are my true friends. I mean, I still talk to and miss my high school friends. But they weren't true friends. With these guys, we're honest with each other. We love each other. And you know, I think it's great how all of you have managed to stay such close friends since high school. That is true frienship." Clay said.

An hour passed. The table had expanded and everyone was sitting down conversing with one another. Nathan was talking sports with Clay when he looked around and noticed Haley wasn't sitting there. He discreetly looked around Tric for her. He stopped when he noticed her by the bar talking to Grubbs. He excused himself from the group and slowly made his way towards the bar. "Hey." He said quietly and timidly.

"Hey, Nathan." Haley answered in the same manner.

"So...I never really welcomed you back home." He said.

"Okay, thanks." She said before turning back towards her drink. A minute went by before she realized he was still standing there. "Was there something else you wanted?" She asked.

"Oh, no...I just, I..." Nathan studdered.

"Look, Nathan, we don't have to do this. I'm willing to put the past behind us and be civil these next few days, but we don't have to make conversation. I'm sure we are both capable of being in the same place at the same time without having to talk or cause any drama So, you can go back over to the table. You've done what you came to do." She said coldly.

"What's your problem?" He asked angrily.

"I don't have a problem. I didn't come here for you, and I don't see the point in making this night anymore awkward for either of us." She answered.

"Yeah, you made it very clear you didn't come here for me. You made it clear five years ago." He muttered.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Nathan. I did co...you know, let's just move on. Okay, I admit it. I left you, broke your heart, and never looked back. It was all part of my evil plan to hurt you and everyone else. It's all my fault. I ruined your life. I'm sorry. There, is that what you wanted? Do you have some closure now?" She asked sarcastically.

"I have my closure, Haley. I got it the day you left. I'm not the same person I was back then. I'm not stupid enough to fall for your games. That's all our marriage was to you, huh? Just a big game. 'Let's make Nathan Scott fall for a tutor and crush him.' Well, you did exactly that. And I have to say, you were quite the little actress. I admit it-you fooled me. But not anymore. I'm over it, and I'm over you. I moved on a long time ago!" He yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Oh, I know you've moved on. How is Teresa, by the way?" She asked angrily before jumping off the bar stool to walk away. However, she was pulled back harshly causing her drink to spill down her shirt. "What the...get off me! Don't you ever grab me like that again!" She warned looking back into Nathan's eyes.

"What the hell did you just say?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing." She answered quietly.

"No, what did you say, Haley?" He asked while letting the grip he had on her hand loosen.

"Nathan, please, I don't want to do this right here or right now. This isn't why I came back. I just want to forget about what happened. Can you please just let me go?" She pleaded quietly with tears in her eyes. Nathan looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and tiredness. He reluctantly let go of her hand. She immediately ran back over to the table and sat down between Rachel and Millie. His mind went into overdrive. How did she know? He never told anyone what happened. None of his friends knew. If they did, they probably wouldn't still be talking to him. The only way she could have found out was if she talked to Teresa. He needed to know what Teresa told her about that night. He needed to make sure she knew the truth. He needed to talk to her. He stood up and began to walk towards the table. Then, he heard her laugh. He watched as she, Rachel, and Millie huddled closely together laughing. He stopped abruptly and went back to the bar. He couldn't do that to her-not tonight. He saw her eyes. He saw the pain and sadness in them. She asked him to let it go. He was going to respect her request-at least for now.

**Okay, there it is. I promise not to take so long with another chapter next time. Again thanks to those of you reading my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back for another update. There is really nothing too exciting in this chapter. It's time for the wedding. There's no real drama. I wanted to write something a little more sweet. This chapter and the next focuses a lot on the friendship between Rachel and Haley. As well as Nathan and Lucas. Hope you enjoy!**

The day of Owen and Rachel's wedding has arrived. The week flew by in an instant. Nathan and Haley did an effective job at avoiding one another. Rachel, Haley, Millie, and Alex spent their time putting the final touches together for the wedding. Brooke and Peyton even helped them out every once in awhile. Haley and Rachel were afraid it was going to be awkward at first, but were both surprised at how much fun they had. The four of them were very careful about not mentioning what happened in the past or anything involving Nathan. They were getting along and realized just how much they missed one another. As for Nathan, he buried himself in work. He pretended everything was fine. Lucas knew better. Out of all of their friends, he understood what Nathan was feeling the most. Mainly, because he was feeling it, too. Of course, it felt worse for Nathan, but Haley was his best friend. He and Haley knew each other way before Nathan came into the picture. Over the passed five years, Lucas and Nathan really turned to each other for support. In a horrible and screwed up way, their bond as brothers actually strengthened due to Haley's departure.

"Hey, little brother. So, why aren't you dressed yet? The wedding starts in a couple hours." Lucas asked as he walked into the car dealership. He wasn't surprised to see Nathan there, yet again, but was surprised to see him in a polo and some faded jeans.

"Oh. Hey, Lucas. Umm, I don't think I'm going to go to the wedding." Nathan answered.

"What? Nathan, you have to go. Owen is a really good friend of ours. We have to go and support him. You know he wants us to be there." Lucas stated.

"I know, but I have a lot of work to do. I will send my gift with you. There's going to be so many people there, Owen won't even notice I'm missing." Nathan stated.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Haley being the maid of honor, does it?" Lucas asked softly. Nathan's breath caught in his throat as his movements stilled. "Nathan, what happened between the two of you at Tric? And don't say it was nothing. I saw you two at the bar. I couldn't hear what was said but it looked kind of intense."

"Luke, you're right. It wasn't nothing, but I still don't want to talk about it. It's over and done with. And it's something Haley and I are going to have to figure out on our own." Nathan answered.

"And how do you plan on doing that by avoiding her?" Lucas asked with a laugh. He stopped when he saw how tense his brother was. "Look, Nathan, I know how awkward this is. Nobody is pretending it isn't. We're all kind of worried about you. You haven't talked much lately, and you're constantly working. We practically had to drag you to Tric last week. And you haven't been out of your house or the dealership since."

"Don't, Lucas. I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry about me. So, my ex-wife's here-big deal." Nathan responded.

"Nathan, you don't..." Lucas began but was quickly interrupted by his brother. "Lucas, stop!" He said forcefully.

"Fine, but you are going to that wedding. Like you said-no big deal. Now, get out of those clothes, and go put on a stupid suit. Lindsey is at home getting dressed, and she'll kill me if we're late for this wedding. She's been hanging out with Brooke for too long!" Lucas said laughing. Nathan laughed and hesitantly left to get dressed.

An hour later, Nathan, Lucas, Lindsey, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Skills, and Bevin made their way into the church.  
"So, which side do we sit on?" Jake asked.

"Well, I think we should sit on the grooms side considering the invite was from Owen." Lucas answered.

"Yeah, and besides, I heard that if you're friends with both the bride and groom, you should sit on the grooms side." Brooke said.

"Really, now where in the world did you hear that, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"Well, you have a better view of the bride from the grooms side. You see her clearly, and we all know the wedding is all about the bride anyway." Brooke continued as the group laughed while making their way down the aisle. Arriving earlier allowed them pretty decent seats. They were seated four rows back. It didn't take long before the church was packed full of guests.

Meanwhile, Rachel, Haley, Millie, and Alex were putting the finishing touches on their hair, makeup, and dresses. "Okay, so I would like to propose a toast." Haley said while handing the other girls a glass of champagne.

"Haley, I know you're a little ditzy, but I already told you we still have to go through the ceremony. You're toast doesn't happen until the reception." Alex said with a laugh.

"Oh, Alex Dupre, you are so funny. You're lucky you are my friend and I love you. Even though, you are a sarcastic little bitch." Haley commented.

"Oh, hell, I'll drink to that." Alex declared as the four girls took a sip of their champagne.

"Anyway, I'm not going to get too serious because as Alex so kindly pointed out..." Haley began as Alex raised her glass in salute. "...I have another toast to make at the reception. I just want to say that I'm so proud of you, Rach. You're my best friend, and I love you. And right now, I have to stop or I will start crying. And then, I'll ruin my makeup. And if I look terrible, then you're whole wedding is just going to be awful. And if that's the case, we might as well call the whole thing off." Haley said as they all laughed. "But, really-To Rachel!" She finished as they took a drink of their champagne before moving into a group hug. Their hug was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Millie said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the ceremony's about to start girls." The church administrator said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, Brenda. Let's get me married, girls!" Rachel said excitedly.

The music qued as Owen's parents were ushered down the aisle followed by Rache's mother. After their mothers lit their candles, Pachelbel's Canon in D began to play. Alex made her way down the aisle followed by shortly after by Millie. Once they both reached their place at the alter, Haley began her journey down the aisle. Nathan watched amazed as time felt as if time stopped and everyone else in the church vanished leaving only the two of them. He was mesmerized. She was like a goddess. She was beautiful. Of course, she could be in ratty old sweatpants and still look beautiful to him. But this was different. She was beautiful in a sexy way. She certainly did grow up over the passed five years. She certainly knew how to show off her gorgeous body, but she did it in a classy way. Her skin-tight emeral green strapless dress stopped mid-thigh just before her knees. He could feel himself slowly slipping into ecstacy as his eyes travelled down her marvelous legs. He subconciously licked his lips before retracing his way back up her body slowly. His eyes landed on her auburn locks that cascaded passed her shoulders in soft curls. He moved his eyes back to her face which was the most exquisite part of her whole body. Her makeup was done lightly with neutral colors. Her brown eyes were enhanced by a shimmering beige eye shadow. Her lips looked most appetizing with a glossy, soft pink tint. She didn't need her face caked with heavy makeup-she was a natural beauty. His mouth was watering and it took everything in him not to sweep her into his arms. He was soon snapped out of his lustful haze with an elbow to his side by his brother. His eyes moved to him as Lucas shook his slightly in mild amusement. Nathan shot him a look warning him to drop it. He returned his gaze to Haley who had made it to her destination before turning to look back down the aisle. The bridal march soon started up as Rachel, accompanied by her father, made her way down the aisle. She was a radiant bride. She grew up over the years as well. She was beautiful back in high school. But back then, she flaunted it in an unflattering way to lure any and all male specimens. It was just a way to hide her insecurities. But now, she seemed to know her beauty but didn't need the world to know it. It was as if she passed along some of her traits to Haley while Haley passed along some of her traits to Rachel. It seemed as if together, they grew up.

Haley smiled as she watched her best friend walk down the aisle. She was glowing. She was happy. And she was in love. Haley felt privileged to be a part of something so amazing. Witnessing her best friend make a commitment to the man she loved was a sight to see. Rachel walked up the steps to the alter looking towards her best friend with a smile. With tears in her eyes, Haley sent her a wink. Rachel smiled handing her bouquet to Haley before turning her attention back to Owen. Haley wasn't really paying attention to what the preacher was saying. Her focus was on the love gleaming between Rachel and Owen's eyes. She didn't know how long she watched them or what part of the ceremony they were at. Dozens of thoughts envaded her. Her mind drifted to about six years ago-six years, one month, and sixteen days ago to be exact. She stood on a beach in a beautiful silk dress flowing just passed her knees. Her hair was in a wavy updo with a simple white flower pinned into it. She remembered looking to her right where her parents stood just a few feet away. She sent them a sincere smile before she began to recite her vows. She closed her eyes as she continued to listen to Rachel and Owen reciting their vows. _"I promise to love you in sickness and health, in good times and bad, till death do us part"-_Haley's eyes opened and found herself staring into those captivating blue eyes. The same blue eyes she stared into those six years ago. She and Nathan stared deeply into each other's eyes both thinking back to that same moment. _"You may now kiss the bride"_ Their gaze was broken by the loud applause and cheers echoing through the church. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Morello." Haley smiled and cheered along with the others. Rachel turned to her engulfing her in a hug as tears trickled down both of their cheeks. Rachel and Owen walked down the aisle. Clay turned to Haley with a smile offering his arm to her. She smiled back, looping her arm through his as they walked down the aisle followed by Millie and Mouth and then Alex and Julian.

All the guests waited outside for the bride and groom. The two separate groups of friends stood with each other talking. Nathan, Clay, and Quinn were talking. Nathan came to really enjoy Clay. They got along easily and were quickly becoming good friends. Nathan learned that Clay was moving to Tree Hill. He and Quinn recently bought a house along the beach.  
Nathan was excited upon hearing this. He loved Lucas and Jake, but it was going to be nice to have another guy to hang out and go out with. He couldn't help but wonder if Haley was moving back as well. Nobody has mentioned anything. He knew Rachel was moving in with Owen. Anyone could see how incredibly close she and Haley were. He remembered Lucas saying the previous week that he ran into Haley at the high school. He said she was walking out of the principal's office and appeared to be dressed for an interview. He had been thinking about it ever since. Was she moving back to Tree Hill? If she was, he didn't really know what he was feeling. He was confused and had all these thoughts overpowering him.  
Haley walked up to them giving her sister a hug. Nathan couldn't help is as his eyes once again roamed her body. His sensations were even stronger considering the closer proximity between them.  
"You look beautiful, little sis!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Aww, thank you, Quinn." Haley said.

"She's right, you know. You do look beautiful-you're amazing." Nathan found himself saying while not even realizing the words spilling from his mouth shocking both him and Haley.

"Thank you, Nathan." She said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"You're welcome." He returned in the same voice. They didn't know what to say or do after that exchange. Luckily, they did not have to endure the awkwardness much longer as Mouth and Millie walked up. "Hey, Hales." Mouth greeted giving her a hug. Haley and Millie looped their arms through his as he was sandwiched between them.

"My, what a rare sight to see. Mouth with two stunningly, beautiful women on both his arms. What is happening in the world?" Julian said as he and Brooke walked up to the group.

"What can I say-the chicks dig 'The Mouth'. The ladies can't get enough of me." Mouth stated while everyone laughed. The doors to the church swung open as Owen and Rachel appeared. They made their way through the crowd as red rose petals were thrown in the air. Haley, Mouth, Millie, Julian, Clay, and Alex followed behind. The eight of them climbed into the limo. The door was slammed shut as the driver pulled out of the driveway making it's way to their next destination-the reception. Party time!

**Okay, so there is chapter four. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will cover the reception. I have some ideas for what will take place but nothing is too set in cement yet. I'm hoping to have it up sometime this weekend-maybe Sunday. I have a family Thanksgiving on Sunday, but I should have time to post another chapter. And again, thank you for taking your time to read this story. And please feel free to review if you want-good or bad. And I'm also open to any suggestions you guys may have for this story. I will see what I can do to work them in. Okay, well that's all for now. Hope everyone has a great rest of the week! Happy reading in all of your other favorite stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone back for an update. Finally getting over my cold-not fun! So, Happy Thanksgiving! As I said in the last chapter, nothing too exciting is going to happen this chapter. It's going to focus more on the Haley/Rachel friendship. ****And I know you're curious about what happened in the past. That will come out in the next couple of chapters. Anyway,**  
**I hope you enjoy.**

"So, everyone help me in welcoming the maid of honor, Haley James." The DJ announced as the guests all applauded while Haley made her way up to the microphone ready to give her toast.

"For those of you who don't know, Rachel and I weren't exactly best friends when we first met. We were juniors in high school and hated each other. God, I hated her. We were like polar opposites. Then, something happened during our senior year of high school that changed that. She was there for me at a time when I had no one. She didn't ask questions and she didn't judge me. She was just there. She literally saved me life-she and Mouth. I can't forget about him either." Haley said as she gave him a wink which he reciprocated before she continued. "We decided to go to Stanford together. And our bond and friendship grew deeper. She's more than a best friend to me, she's my sister in every way but biology. I remember the day she told me about Owen. She had just come back to California after visiting her family here. She could not stop talking about him. It was all Owen this, Owen that. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of sick of hearing all about Owen all the time. But, the smile she had on her face as she talked about him was enough for me to know he was the real deal. And then he flew out to California to meet all of us. I had the chance to see them together-and it was love. I had heard about it, but actually seeing it was quite something special. I also remember the day she told me she was getting married. I was so incredibly happy for her. If anyone deserves everything in life, it's her. And I am proud that I am fortunate enough to be able to celebrate this with her. Rachel-you are my best friend, and I love you. I will always be there for you like you have been for me. So, to Rachel and Owen-I wish you nothing but a lifetime of love and happiness." Haley finished as everyone drank. Rachel stood up and embraced her best friend in a hug. "I love you, Haley James." She said.

"I love you, too, Rachel Morello." Haley said. Owen leaned in and hugged Haley as well. After the three of them sat back down, Clay walked up to the microphone for his toast. "Okay, I'm not even going to attempt to top that one. I'm going to make this short and sweet. I've known Owen for a couple years now, and he quickly became one of my best friends. I'm thankful to be a part of this. Rachel's a great girl, and he is lucky to have found her. So, to Owen and Rachel-to a long and happy life together." He finished as everyone once again drank. He gave both Owen and Rachel a hug.

"Okay, let's give it up for Haley James and Clay Evans." The DJ said while everyone cheered. "Okay, I have heard through the grapevine that you guys love to party. So, how about we get this party started as all of you bring yourselves out on the dance floor." He finished as he started playing some music that had everyone dancing. It was about an hour later-in that hour, they did the garter toss and the bouquet toss. And now, everyone was just dancing and having a great time. Haley was currently talking with Brooke and Lindsey while Lucas and Nathan stood off to their side engaging in their own conversation. After a couple minutes, a slow song comes on. Julian comes over and asks Brooke to dance while Lucas does the same with Lindsey leaving Nathan and Haley standing side by side in an awkward silence. Lucas looks over to Nathan and shifts his eyes to Haley before looking back at Nathan.  
"Would you like to dance, Haley?" Nathan asks timidly. Haley is caught off guard not quite knowing what to say. She looks at him and silently nods her head. He takes her hand and leads her to the dancefloor as he puts his hands around her waist as hers go around his neck with their cheeks just barely touching one another. They held onto each other in a surprisingly comfortable silence before Nathan broke it. "You do look beautiful, Haley."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said while they both let out a quiet laugh.

"So, when do you go back to California?" He asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Oh, I don't really know. I'm still trying to figure things out right now." She answered.

"Does that mean, you might be sticking around here?" He asked hopefull.

"Umm, no, it just means that I don't exactly know what's going to happen." She said not wanting to go into too many details with him.

"Oh, okay. Haley, do you think maybe we could get together sometime-just the two of us?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so. I mean, what would be the point?" She asked.

"Well, I think there's a lot we should probably talk about. Maybe, clear some things up." He said.

"Nathan, I really don't think that would be such a good idea. Look at what happened last time. I don't want to fight with you anymore." She said.

"Then, let's not fight. We will be just two adults discussing everything maturely." He said.

"I don't see how we can talk about the past and not fight. I just, I...look, I can't think about any of that right now. But, maybe we can talk everything out some other time. I don't know how long I will be in town, so can we just try to, I guess, be friends. I really didn't mean to disrupt your life or bring back all these bad memories. I hope we can get through this without too many problems. So, what do you say, friends?" She asked. Nathan hesitated before finally nodding his head. "Friends." He stated while looking into her eyes. They stared at each other for awhile longer before the song ended. "Thanks for the dance, Nathan." Haley said.

"You're welcome, Haley. And thank you." Nathan said before leaning in and softly kissing her on the cheek. She closed her eyes while taking in that all too familiar sensation that ran through her body.

Another half hour went by. Guests were dancing while the two new groups of friends stood around talking before getting interrupted as a guy approached Haley from behind. "Is that my sexy girlfriend?" He asked as Haley turned around completely surprised. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here. I thought you couldn't come." She said as she launched herself into his arms while kissing him on the lips.

"I worked my butt off and convinced my boss to let me have a couple days off. I told him that I desperately needed to see my girlfriend who I love so much." He said sweetly.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I love you." She said. A couple of seconds went by before they both turned to the others.  
"Congratulations, Rachel and Owen. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony." He said while giving them a quick hug.

"That's okay. You're here now." Rachel stated. He said hello to Clay, Quinn, Mouth, Millie, Julian, and Alex as well.

"Okay, you guys this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark, this is Lucas, Lindsey, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, Brooke, and umm, this is Nathan." Haley introduced quietly while she and Nathan looked at each other. She could have sworn she'd seen a look of hurt flash across his face. But that couldn't be right. It's been five years, surely he would have moved on by now. Mark said hello to everyone as they did the same. A slow song came on as everyone headed out to the dancefloor. Nathan stood off to the side and watched as Haley and Mark swayed to the music holding onto one another tightly. He watched as he whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh. He then watched as they slowly kissed one another. He didn't know why he was watching them. The two of them kissing was definitely not something he wanted to see, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of them. He was overcome with so many emotions. He was confused, angry, upset, sad, annoyed, and insanely jealous. He suddenly wanted to know everything about their relationship-when they met, how long have they been dating, is it serious, and the one that upsets him the most, are they sleeping together? From wathing them, he can't imagine them not having done the last question. Nathan wanted answers, and he wanted them soon.

**Okay, so there's another chapter. Sorry, it's kind of short. But I'm exhausted and have a big day ahead of me. There also wasn't a whole lot of drama, so wasn't too much to write. Answers will be revealed soon, so please continue to read. And until next time, see you later. Enjoy your Thanksgiving Day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. Okay, I'm back for another update. This chapter is a little bit longer than some previous ones. The italic part in the beginning is a bit of what happened in the past. And an early warning-there's sadly no Nathan in this chapter. Happy reading!**

_She could hear voices and beeping sounds surrounding her. She felt like someone was pounding her head with a sledge-__hammer over and over. She slowly began to flutter open her eyes. Once they were both open, she blinked a couple times as she took in her surroundings. She looked from side to side almost in a panic as she tried to apprehend where she was._

_"Haley? Haley?" She heard a quiet voice calling her name. She turned her head to the left and saw the owner to the voice. __She knew she had to be hallucinating or dreaming or something, because she could have sworn she saw Rachel sitting to the left of the hospital bed. She blinked a couple times before focussing on the person once again. Sure enough, it was Rachel. Why would Rachel be here? We aren't exactly best friends-we aren't even friends. We hate each other._

_"Rachel?" She mumbled still in shock._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked while inching her chair closer to the bed._

_"Umm, tired and confused. What are you doing here? What am I doing here in a hospital?" Haley asked._

_"Well, Mouth and I found you last night. You passed out." Rachel explain._

_"Was that all? I mean..." Haley asked still confused._

_"Haley, I..." Rachel began but hesitated not really sure if she should go any further._

_"Rachel?" Haley prodded._

_"Well, you were screaming in a lot of pain. Haley, there was also a lot of blood. And then, you passed out right after we called an ambulance." Rachel explained quietly._

_"Why? I, umm, what happened? What was I bleeding from?" Haley asked in a panic._

_"I don't know. I mean, Mouth and I followed the ambulance to the hospital. We've been here all night trying to figure out what was going on. The doctor came out and told us you were rushed into surgery. He said you made it through and are just waiting for you to wake up. I asked him what happened, and he said he wanted to wait until you woke up to talk to you. I honestly don't know what happened, Haley." Rachel explained._

_"Okay, so, the doctor wants to talk to me. Okay, well, that can be a lot of things. I mean, maybe he just wants to tell me everything is fine. That doesn't mean anything is wrong, right?" Haley asked trying to reassure herself._

_"Yeah, of course." Rachel agreed in support. "Haley, I can go if you want. I know we don't exactly like each other. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She continued._

_"No. Please don't go, Rachel. I really don't want to be alone right now. And to be honest, I'm kind of scared of what the doctor needs to tell me." Haley said quietly and embarrassed._

_"I'm happy to stay, Haley. But if you want, I can call someone else. Nathan prob..." Rachel began but was cut off._

_"No, please don't call Nathan. I can't see him-not right now. And, there isn't really anyone else to call." Haley said._

_"Okay, then. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Do you think we should call a nurse to come in here and supervise us?" She asked as the two laughed._

_"I don't know. Only if you think you can't handle it. I mean, I have thrown a drink on you and back-handed you once. I could definitely do it again." Haley said with a smile._

_"Yes, you did. You got me pretty good. I have to say, I was a little surprised. You have everyone else deceived with all that innocent, do-gooder routine. You have quite the feisty side, Haley James Scott." Rachel replied._

_"Please don't call me that." Haley said quietly. Rachel nodded softly. She wanted to ask her what happened but didn't want to pry. It was clear that whatever happened was pretty painful. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room opened and a doctor walked in. "Well, it's nice to see you awake, Mrs. Scott." He said._

_"Haley. Please call me Haley." She said._

_"Okay, Haley. Well, I'm Dr. Anderson. How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort of any kind?" He asked._

_"No. I have a bit of a headache and am a little sore, but nothing major." She explained._

_"That's good. Haley, can you tell me what you remember last night?" He asked._

_"Not much. I remember walking through the street. I was talking to someone on the phone when all of a sudden a sharp pain passed through my stomach. Everything after that is kind of a blur. Dr. Anderson, please just tell me what's going on." She said not being able to wait any longer._

_"Okay. There is something I need to tell you." He said. Rachel looked at Haley and saw the worry stretch across her face._  
_Without hesitation, she reached over and took both of her hands and enclosed them in hers. Haley gave her a small smile in appreciation. "Okay, I'm ready." She said quietly._

_"Well, we rushed you into surgery. You lost a lot of blood but managed to pull through. But I am sorry to inform you that the baby didn't make it." He said._

_"What did you just say? What are you talking about?" She asked completely confused._

_"I understand this must be hard for you to hear. And I understand that you may feel a little in denial right now, but..." He began._

_"Seriously, what are you talking about? What baby? I wasn't pregnant." Haley stated._

_"Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew." He said._

_"Knew what?" She prodded._

_"Haley, you were pregnant. You were about two months pregnant actually. I just...most of my patients find out four to six weeks into their pregnancy." He explained._

_"Pregnant? I was pregnant. Oh my gosh! How could I not know? I guess, I've been pretty stressed lately, but still. How do you not know you're pregnant?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes._

_"I'm deeply sorry, Haley." Dr. Anderson apologized sincerely._

_"Was it something I did. I mean, if I had known, could I have prevented this? I...did I kill my baby?" She asked quietly._

_"Haley, listen to me. This was no one's fault, okay. These things just happen. Sometimes there's an explanation but a lot of times, there isn't one. This is not your fault. If you hear anything I have told you today, you listen to that. You, in no way, caused the death of your child. Do you understand me?" He said sternly but softly. She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Okay, I know this is a lot to process. I will leave you alone for awhile. If you have any questions or concerns or simply need to talk, you page a nurse to come find me, okay?" He continued._

_"Okay, thank you Dr. Anderson." She muttered._

_"You're welcome, Haley. And again, I'm truly sorry." He said one last time before disappearing into the hallway. Rachel continued to watch Haley who was staring straight ahead. "Haley, are you okay?" She asked quietly._

_"I don't know. I don't understand how I didn't know. Oh my gosh, my baby died, Rachel!" She exclaimed before her soft tears turned into sobs. Her body began to shake while Rachel quickly sat on the bed pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Haley. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." She reassured._

_"I can't believe it!" Haley cried into Rachel's shoulder._

"I can't believe it!" Rachel exclaimed into the phone.

"Is it gorgeous in Aruba?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Oh my gosh, Hales, it's breathtaking. You, me, Mill, and Alex are defenitely coming here some time." Rachel said.

"You better believe it, girly. So, how's the honeymoon? Have you two even left your hotel suite yet?" Haley asked.

"For your FYI, we went sightseeing this morning." Rachel said.

"You've been there for three days." Haley reminded her.

"Okay, fine. We've been going at it like rabbits for the first two days, but we decided to actually explore all of the amazing cultural aspects of Aruba this morning." Rachel conceded.

"This is why I love you, Rach. I don't understand why you feel the need to lie to me. Remember, we've lost count of how many times I had the pleasure to walk in on the two of you." Haley stated.

"This is true. I'm sorry best friend. So, anyway, is Mark still in Tree Hill or back in Cali?" Rachel asked.

"He's still here, but is leaving this afternoon. His boss was nice enough to give him a couple days off, but that generosity has expired. But, some good news-his firm is going through some management changes. All of the employees get a couple weeks paid time off starting Friday. So, Mark said he's going to come stay here in Tree Hill with me for that time." Haley said.

"That's great, Hales! How's everything else been going?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay. With Mark being here, we've been staying low key. We've just stayed inside watching movies, eating dinner, and talking. It's been nice and relaxing. It's been wonderful having him here with you being gone. But I still miss you and want you to come home as soon as possible. You understand me, Rachel Virginia Gatina-turnedMorelo?" Haley said.

"Yes, I do Haley James!" Rachel answered.

"Okay, chica, you go have fun with that fine hubby of yours. And seriously, get out of the room. You could have stayed in Tree Hill for that. Go out and appreciate Aruba." Haley said.

"Oh, I suppose we could try. I'll talk to you later, girly. Love ya." Rachel said.

"Love you, too. Bye." Haley said before pushing end.

"It's about time you got off that phone." A voice came from behind in the bed startling her.

"Geez, you scared me, Mark. How long have you been up?" She asked while leaning in to give him a chaste kiss.

"About the time you started the conversation." He said.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you needed to get up anyway. And since you are up, I was thinking we could go into town and get some lunch before I take you to the airport." She said.

"Okay, fine, you convinced me. I'll just go take a quick shower." He said before hopping out of the bed heading out the door before turning back towards Haley. "You know, you could always join me." He said with a sly smile.

"Uh huh. Go take a shower, buddy." She said laughing as he disappeared into the hallway.

An hour later, they arrived at Karen's Cafe. They sat down as Karen rushed over to their table with a smile on her face. "Haley, it's nice to see you. You haven't been here since before the wedding. I've missed you, sweetie. And, who is this handsome man?" She asked.

"I've missed you, too, Karen. And this is my boyfriend, Mark Hennesey. Mark, this is Karen Roe. She is the best boss I have ever had. And she is also like a second mother to me." Haley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mark." Karen said nicely.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Karen. Haley has said some really great things about you." He said while shaking her hand. After a few more minutes of talking, Karen rushed away to put their order in. Awhile later, Karen came back with their food. Halfway through their meal, Lucas and Lindsey walked in greeting Karen. "Hey, mom."

"Oh, hey, honey. Hey, Lindsey. What brings the two of you in?" She asked after giving them a quick hug.

"We wanted some food, of course." Lucas answered.

"Well, go find a booth. You want your usuals?" She asked as they both nodded. "Hey, Haley's over there with Mark. You should go catch up with her." She continued before running to the back. Lucas and Lindsey spotted them and made their way over. "Hey, Hales. Hey, Mark." Lucas greeted.

"Oh, hi, Lucas. Lindsey." Haley said awkwardly.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much. Mark is going back to California in a couple hours, so we decided to grab a bite to eat. So, how about you two?" Haley asked.

"The same, except for the whole California part." Lindsey answered causing them to laugh.

"Well, we better get going. You have to arrive at airports like three hours early these days." Haley said while she and Mark worked their way out of the booth to stand up.

"Yeah, of course. Hey, Haley, if you're not doing anything on Thursday night, we would love for you to come over for dinner." Lucas said.

"Oh, umm, I..." Haley studdered trying to decide if it was a good idea.

"You should come, Haley. Please, I would love to get to know you better. I know Lucas would love to reminisce with you. He talks about you all the time." Lindsey pleaded sweetly. Even though things with Lucas are tense and awkward, it made Haley feel good about Lindsey's words. She knew she had no chance of turning down the offer now. "Okay, I'll come." She answered.

"Great! So, we'll see you in a couple of days?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, it sounds nice." Haley said before the four of them said their goodbyes to one another.

An hour later, Mark and Haley stood in the airport saying goodbye to one another. "Thank you so much for coming here for Rachel's wedding. It really means a lot that you did this." Haley said while he held her in his arms.

"Of course. I wanted to see you. I miss you when you're gone." He said.

"I can't wait till next week when you come here!" She said excitedly.

"Me either. I get to see you everyday and night. And I get a much needed vacation from work. It's the best of both worlds." He answered. "Flight 103 to San Francisco, California is now boarding." They both looked at each other it was time for him to leave. "Well, I guess that's me. I will call you when I get home. And I will see you next week. I love you." Mark said.

"I love you, too." Haley said. They kissed each other goodbye before he walked away and boarded the plane. Haley sadly watched him go. She was lucky to have him. She wasn't looking to start another relationship. Everyone told her it was time to start dating, but she wasn't ready. She met him after performing one night at a local club in downtown San Fansisco. They had some drinks and talked. A month later, they became official. After everything that happened with Nathan, she was hesitant. She thought that Nathan was her soulmate. She never believed they would fall apart. Their love was great and true. She was a mess for a long time afterwards. But with the help of Rachel and everyone else, she got better. And when she met Mark, she felt ready to move on. She knew she would always love Nathan. The saying is true-you never do forget your first love. She didn't know if she would ever love someone the way she loved Nathan-and she still doesn't know if she can. But she also knew she couldn't live in the past forever. It was time to move on. It was time to take control of her life once again. She can't deny how hard it is to be around Nathan after five years of absolutely no contact of any kind. But she also feels this will provide both of them with some much needed closure-especially if she was going to be moving back to Tree Hill permantely.

Spoilers:  
-Dinner with Lucas and Lindsey -Nathan and Haley share a somewhat emotional discussion

**Okay, there's another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know you're still curious about what happened in the past with Haley/Nathan/Teresa, but it will be just a little while longer. I hope the beginning satisfied some of you for now with regards to the past. Anyway, until the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's another update! X-braley, I didn't know the title was from a memorial. I'm sorry. But it's the first title I could think of. Okay, so this chapter focuses on the Laley friendship. I used an example of their friendship that was talked about in episode eight of this season. I know there hasn't been a lot of Nathan and Haley so far. But there's going to be more after this chapter. Happy reading!**

Thursday night had arrived. It was about five o'clock at night as Haley pulled into Lucas and Lindsey's driveway. She was nervous. It almost seemed ridiculous to her that she was nervous. This was Luke. This was her Luke. The Luke she used to be inseparable to. They were like twins growing up. In a completely cheesy way, they completed each other. They have been there for one another through thick and thin. This was the boy she told her deepest darkest secrets to. When she had to get those god-awful braces, this was the boy who simply said "cool". This was the boy who was with her when she had to wear her first training bra. He was the one who was with her when she had her first period. And instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt comforted. He was tied to her childhood in everyway. They share a love that is totally platonic and eternally innocent. But this wasn't her Luke-not anymore. They were no longer best friends. That spot went to Rachel. Lucas had her past, and Rachel now has her present. All day, she was going back and forth about calling Lucas up and telling him she had to cancel. She still loves and misses him, but they would never be the same. Their friendship could be repaired and mended, but it wouldn't be the way it was. Five years ago, she needed him. He refused. That was the one time their friendship failed. He wasn't there. He made his choice, and it wasn't their friendship. It wasn't all his fault. She was definitely at fault, too. But she thought their friendship was stronger-she thought he cared enough to fight for her and forgive her. As thoughts envaded her mind, she didn't realize she was now standing on their front porch. She stared at the door. She raised her hand to knock and quickly pulled it back down. She did this a couple more times before finally actually knocking. The door swung open revealing Lucas who wore a big smile. Her nerves slowly began to dissapate. She smiled back at him softly. He ushered her in while shutting the door. "I'm really glad you decided to come, Haley."

"Me, too." She said with certainty. Just then, Lindsey appeared. "Haley! It's so wonderful to see you!" She greeted cheerfully as the two embraced in a hug. Shortly after they began to eat.

"So, Haley, what do you do? You've been in town for a couple weeks now, and I still don't know what you're doing." Lindsey asked.

"Oh, I'm a high school English teacher." Haley answered.

"That does not surprise me. You always loved tutoring. It makes sense." Lucas said laughing.

"Lucas told me how much you used to love school. He said it was borderline crazy how excited you used to get." Lindsey said.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Haley defended herself.

"Haley, you used to play pretend SAT's just for fun." Lucas said as the three of them laughed. "Okay, maybe I was a bit crazy. But I can't help it. I love learning new things. It's amazing how much information is out there in the world that has yet to be discovered." She said passionately.

"See, Linds, I told you she was a big nerd." Lucas said.

"Okay, Mr. Rambo." Haley said.

"Hey, Rambo was cool!" Lucas said as their laughter continued.

"So, Lucas, what about you? I heard about your novel being published. That's amazing." Haley said.

"Yeah, I was pretty excited when I received that phone call." He said.

"So, are you writing another book any time soon?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm working on it right now. I was in a bit of a writer's slump there but recently found some motivation." He answered while looking at Haley. She smiled softly before asking a different question. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

"Actually, Lindsey's my editor." Lucas answered.

"Oh, wow!" Haley said in surprise.

"Yeah, I came across this book laying on my desk. I picked it up and began reading. I fell in love with it the moment I started reading it. I had my assistant contact him, and the next thing I know is I'm meeting Lucas Scott. And I fell in love with him just as quickly as I had his novel." Lindsey said.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Haley said sincerely. Shortly after, they moved into the living room. They opened a bottle of wine and continued talking. "So, Haley, when do you go back to California?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, I actually don't know yet. I know I'm still in town until Rachel and Owen return. I have a few things I need to take care of. And I'm waiting to hear back from a few people." She answered.

"Well, I hope it's not too soon. I would love having you here longer." Lindsey said honestly as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Haley, I'm curious. How is it that you and Rachel became friends? I mean, I remember you two weren't exactly fond of each other in high school." Lucas asked.

"We, uh, I...we have just been through a lot together." She answered vaguely. Lucas smiled in understanding. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. He was still curious but let it go. Lindsey excused herself to go to the restroom. Their was an awkward silence in the room as Lucas and Haley sat alone. As if on cue, the phone rang. Lucas excused himself to answer it. Haley got up and walked up to the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantel. She smiled as she saw one of Lucas and Lindsey. They looked happy and completely in love. She looked at the picture next to it. It was of Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Lilly. She heard about Keith and Karen's marriage, and about Karen's pregnancy. She knew Keith and Karen were meant to be together. She moved on to the next picture-one of Lucas and Nathan. She smiled at how happy and close they looked. They were bonding greater as brothers before she left. And it looks as though, they're even closer now. She was grateful for that. She was glad they had one another to turn to. Her eyes moved to the last picture right next to it. It was of her and Lucas when they were freshmen in high school. She was on his back and both looking at the camera. They were smiling but not just a normal smiling for the camera type. It was a sincere, laughing smile. She smiled as she remembered the day it was taken. They were happy. "He talks about you all the time, you know." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw Lindsey looking at the photo. "When we first started getting serious, I came across a bunch of old photos of the two of you. I have to admit, I was jealous. I thought you were an ex-girlfriend of his. It was obvious in the photes how much you cared for one another. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but forced myself to ask who you were. He got this goofy smile on his face and said, 'That's my best friend, Haley.' After that, he couldn't stop talking about you. He told me everything that happened your senior year. He told me how much he regrets how he talked and treated you when you called him that night. He's truly sorry. He misses you, Haley." She finishes while looking up at Haley who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Lindsey." Haley said quietly. Not realizing it, her eyes shifted slightly to the one of Lucas and Nathan.

"He still loves you." Lindsey said quietly. Haley looked at her suddenly. "I've only known Nathan for about two years now, but I see it in his eyes whenever someone mentions your name. Lucas told me stories about the two of you. I'm amazed at the love you two share."

"Shared." Haley said quietly.

"Are you sure about that?" Lindsey asked. Before Haley could respond, Lucas walked back into the living room. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"That's okay. You know, it's getting late. I should probably go." Haley said.

"I guess I didn't realize how late it was." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Thank you guys for having me over. I had fun." Haley said.

"Thank you for coming. It was a lot of fun. Maybe you and I could have lunch sometime?" Lindsey asked as she and Haley shared a hug goodbye. "Definitely." Haley answered. Lucas walked her to the door. "Thanks again, Haley. It was really fun catching up with you." He said. She agreed. "It kind of felt like old times. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asked hopeful.

"I would really like that, Luke." She said sincerely. They embraced one another in tight hug. After a few seconds, they broke apart and smiled at one another. Haley then left. She got into her car and began to drive. However, instead of heading home, she turned the opposite direction. Before she knew it, she found herself at the beach. And not just any part of the beach-their spot. She sat down and watched the waves crashing against the shoreline. It wasn't long before she heard someone walk up and sit down next to her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I should be asking you that. I, sometimes, come out here. It's a nice and peaceful place to think without any interruptions. It's quiet." He said. They grew quiet as they both stared out at the ocean. "So, what brings you out here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess, the same as you. It's quiet, and I had a lot on my mind. Gosh, I forgot how beautiful it is out here." She said. Nathan looked at her and smiled. She was looking straight ahead with a peaceful smile. The light from the moon hit her face just right. She looked beautiful. She felt his heated stare and looked over at him, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He answered.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"So, you're seeing someone." He stated hesitantly.

"Yeah, I am. His name's Mark Hennesey." She answered.

"I know, we met at the wedding. He seems like a nice guy." He stated.

"He is." She said.

"Is it serious?" He asked.

"Umm...no, not really. We haven't been together for too long. It's only been six months." She answered.

"Six months. We were married after six months." He said quietly.

"I know." She said quietly. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they both looked at each other for a moment. "I have to go." She said as she got up to leave. Nathan was quick to follow and grabbed her arm lightly stopping her. "Please don't go." He said as he came up right behind with his front brushing up against her back. They both felt the heat shoot through their bodies at the close proximity. "Haley, please stay and talk to me."

"I don't know if I can think about everything right now." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It hurts too much." She admitted as she began to walk away.

"Please don't leave me again." He said. She stopped and turned around. She saw the emotions playing across his face. She knew he was sincere. But that made everything harder in a way. It would be easier to still be angry for what he did if he was being a jerk. "We don't have to talk, Haley. But would you just sit here with me for awhile longer?" He asked. She knew she should have said no. She knew it was a bad idea to stay out there with him. But while her head was telling her to go, her heart was screaming for her to stay. In the end her heart won as she softly nodded at him. They sat back down on the sand and just listened to the water. It was quiet for several minutes before Nathan broke it, "Do you love him?" He asked scared of the answer.

"Yes, I do." She answered while looking into his eyes. He knew she was being honest. It broke his heart to hear her say she loved another man. But maybe this is a way for him to move on himself. She was leaving soon anyway. He needed to move on. "I'm happy for you, Haley. You deserve nothing but the best. Maybe he can give you everything I couldn't."

"Is that why you think I left? Because I wanted more than you?" She asked shocked.

"Why else would you leave? You never even came back." He said as he stood up from the sand. She stood up and walked in front of him so she could look directly at him. "Nathan, that wasn't why I left. You were everything to me. The tour was just something I had to experience for myself. I still wanted you above everything else. I wanted your support like I supported you with basketball. I would have followed you to any college you wanted to go to. I loved you so much." She said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" He asked coldly. Haley was caught off gaurd by his sudden attitude change. She looked at him confused as he laughed bitterly. "You just left, Haley. Our marriage wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."

"No, it wasn't..." She began but was quickly cut off. "If you loved me so much, why didn't you come back? We could have worked things out. But you never came back. That proves to me you didn't want me. That proves to me that you didn't, and possibly, never loved me!" He shot out angrily.

"I did come back!" She yelled before she could stop herself.

"What?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She said quickly desperately trying to drop the subject.

"No, what do you mean you came back? When?" He prodded again.

"Nathan, please just let it go. This is why I didn't want to talk about anything. I can't handle this right now. Please, just let it go!" She exclaimed before running away. Nathan was too stunned to run after her. What did she mean she came back? He had all these thoughts and feelings in his head. All he wanted was answers. He just wanted to talk to her about what happened in the past. But everytime he got close, she would run away.

**Okay there you go. Thank you for everyone who is following this story and for those reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I am thinking of beginning another story that is an AU. I realize that there are so many stories similar to this one I'm writing, and I think it would be fun to do something different. But I don't know yet. But I do know I won't stop this story if I do. Anyway, until the next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm back for another update. I just want you to know that I don't know if I will be able to update as quickly as I'd like the next couple of weeks. I am working a ton of hours within the next two weeks, and I don't know how it's going to go. The good news is that I literally don't have anything to do other than work, so I should be able to still update regularly. Anyway, happy reading!**

_It's been a couple days since she received the news of her pregnancy. And it's been a couple days since she lost her baby. __She was trying to figure out where she went after this. She wasn't ready to go home to Nathan, and her parents were in a new, different state. She didn't know what she was going to do. A cheerful voice broke her thoughts. "Haley, where did you go just now?" Rachel asked._

_"I'm sorry, what?" Haley asked snapping back into reality._

_"I asked you where you went. We were talking, and you just sort of spaced out there." Rachel answered._

_"Oh, it was nothing." Haley said unconvincingly._

_"Haley, you know you can talk to me. I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel like we've grown a little closer these passed couple of days." Rachel said._

_"You're right. And I don't know if I thanked you for everything you've done for me while I've been here. I appreciate it so much." Haley said._

_"You don't have to thank me, Haley. Now, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" Rachel asked._

_"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do after I get discharged. I get out of here in a couple of days, and I don't really have anywhere to go. I mean, I talked to my parents. They told me to come stay with them. They're in Arkansas, I think, right now. But who knows how long they're staying there. They constantly move from one state to another. I'm tired, and I don't feel up to all that traveling and living out of a suitcase. But what else is there to do?" Haley explained._

_"What about going home?" Rachel asked quietly._

_"No, I can't go home. I don't want to see Nathan any time soon." Haley said._

_"Haley, what happened?" Rachel asked._

_"Rachel, I don't want to talk about it right now. I promise, I will tell you, but I can't right now." Haley said._

_"Fair enough-tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere. And I think I have a solution to your problem." Rachel said as Haley looked at her waiting. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you could come stay with me for the rest of our senior year. There's only a few months left." She continued as Haley looked at her shocked._

_"Rachel, I don't really want to see anyone. They'll ask questions I'm not ready to answer. And Nathan's here, and I..." She began._

_"No, Haley, we don't have to tell anybody. Look, we can, I don't know, hide you. Gosh, that sounds really weird. But really, __we don't have to tell anyone you're back in town." Rachel said._

_"But what about school?" Haley asked still in shock._

_"Haley, you're like a genious. I know you have more than enough credits to graduate. I can talk to Principal Turner. I will let him know that you're still on the road but want to graduate from Tree Hill. I will ask him if there's anything you need to do to make that happen. I'm sure your parents won't mind. It's not like they're here anyway." Rachel proposed._

_"Okay, but what about your parents? Don't you need to talk to them about this?" Haley asked._

_"No, they're not even home. They're never home. And even if they were, they won't care. I promise. We have a big house with lots of rooms to spare." Rachel answered._

_"Rachel, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything." Haley said._

_"You wouldn't be. The truth is-I get really lonely in that big house by myself. And you know how I am, I don't really have that many true friends at school except maybe Bevin. Haley, I know that I have hurt you in the past. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I can do this one thing right, though. You need help. I can help. And the shocking thing is that I want to do this. I feel like we've gotten really close, and I love talking to you. I can be myself with you. You have nowhere to go, and I have nobody at home with me. How about we be lonely together? What do you say?" Rachel said._

_"Okay, sure. Yeah, it sounds nice. How are going to pull this off without anyone catching on? And Mouth already knows I'm back home." Haley said._

_"First off, we are both very smart. I think we can deceive the people of Tree Hill-just as long as you don't mind staying in the house about ninety-five percent of the time. If you ever want to go out, we can go somewhere out of town. I will do everything I can to stop people from becomming suspiscious. And Mouth won't say anything." Rachel said._

_"No, I won't." A voice said surprising the two girls. They looked towards the door and saw Mouth standing in the doorway with some flowers and fast food._

_"Hey, Mouth." Haley said quietly. He walked over to them and bent down to give Haley a hug. "Hey, Haley. How are you feeling?" He asked._

_"I'm good-tired and sore but good." She answered._

_"Well, I got you these." He said handing her the flowers as she smiled and thanked him. "And, I got all of us some decent food." He said handing her and Rachel the food as he himself sat down to dig in._

_"Thank you so much. I'm dying for some food that actually tastes like food." Haley said as they began eating and con__tinued talking. Two hours later, the three of them were snuggled on the bed watching some TV before Haley spoke up, __"Do you guys think I should tell Nathan about the baby?"_

"Do you think I should tell Nathan?" Haley asked as she and Rachel layed in bed watching chick flicks and eating ice cream. A couple days had passed since her run-in with Nathan. She had managed to avoid him. And, Rachel and Owen returned the previous day. She was very thankful for that. She had a lot on her mind, and she needed Rachel.

"Tell Nathan what, sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"About the baby." Haley answered.

"Do _you_ think you should?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes. Sometimes, I feel like he deserves to know the truth. It wasn't just my baby, it was his, too. I know that I didn't even get the chance to know or meet her, but I still lost her. But at least I knew about her-he doesn't even know she existed. I feel like this is something we should grieve about together. I think it could help us both forget about and move on from the past. And with Mark arriving in a couple of days, I think it might be good for us to clear the air. I don't want there to be any tension between anyone." Haley said.

"Truth?" Rachel asked.

"Truth." Haley said.

"I think you should tell Nathan. But not just about the baby, but about everything. Haley, I don't think you'll ever fully move on by bottling everything in. I know you love Mark, but I don't think you'll ever be able to get serious with him until you've dealt with Nathan. I know it's going to be hard, but you're tough. You will get through this-you have me and Mark and everyone else. We love you and are here for you. I just want you to be happy, Hales." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach." Haley said as they went back to watching the movie. Haley thought about what Rachel had said. And she knew she was right. She needed to move on from everything. She wanted to be able to get more serious with Mark. She wanted to maybe get married again and maybe have more children. Mark definitely wants to get married and have children. And he made it clear that he wants all of that with her. They've talked about it. He knows about her past, and he knows how scared she is of opening her heart up again like that with someone else. He could've got out of the relationship by now, but he's been waiting for her patiently. She knows how much it's taken out of him to stay and put up with that. She wants to be everything for him. She wants to be able to give him everything he wants and deserves. And more importantly, she wants to want everything he wants. And she wants to want it with him. She just doesn't know if she's ready for that. And she doesn't know if she's not ready because of Nathan. And that terrifies her.

"Hey, little brother, how's it going?" Lucas asked while walking into Nathan's house.

"Everything's fine, Luke. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked annoyed. He knew why Lucas was there-he was checking up on him. Lucas was not the only one who's been doing that-everyone has been stopping by. Ever since Mark had arrived, his friends and family have made it their job to check on him as if he was going to break. He was a grown man. He didn't need this. He wasn't going to break. And he wasn't going to snap. He just needed everyone to leave him the hell alone for longer than 2 hours.

"Well, I was just coming by to talk. I haven't seen you in a few days." Lucas said.

"Jeez, Luke, I'm fine. Do I need to scream it off a cliff before everyone starts to believe me? I'm fine! Haley's dating someone. See, I can talk about it. It's okay, really." Nathan said.

"Nathan, you don't have to lie to me. I know how hard all of this is on you. It's been hard on me as well." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I just don't want to talk about it. None of you are going to help me deal with this. There's only one person who can really help me deal with it, and she refuses to talk to me." Nathan said softly.

"Haley came over for dinner with Lindsey and me the other night. It was nice. It felt like old times." Lucas said.

"I saw her the other night, too." Nathan admitted softly.

"Really? What happened, man?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing really. I was walking along the beach and saw her sitting on the sand. I went over. We talked for a bit about Mark. We argued a bit. And the next thing I know, she's running off crying." Nathan said.

"This is such a messed up situation. What happened? What were you guys arguing about?" Lucas asked.

"The past-why she left and why she never came back and..." Nathan began.

"What did she say?" Lucas prodded wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Lucas, if I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the complete truth?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered.

"Did you ever talk to or see Haley after she left?" Nathan asked.

"Actually, yeah, kind of. She called me once a couple weeks later. I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty positive she was crying on the phone. She said she needed me, and the next thing I know, I was yelling at her. I said some pretty horrible things. I hung up on her and never heard from her again until five years later." Lucas answered looking into Nathan's shocked eyes.

"She told me she came back." Nathan finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What? Haley did?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah, we were-well, I was yelling at her, and she blurted out that she did come back. I asked what she meant, but she shut down on me. She pleaded with me to leave it alone before running off. I'm so confused, Luke. All I want to do is talk to her. I want answers to everything that happened back then. But she refuses to talk about it. She just says to forget about what happened and move on. I can't do that, though. I need to know the truth. I'm tired of putting my life on hold. I want to get passed everything. And the only way to do that is to talk to her. Why won't she just talk to me?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, Nate. I don't really know too much about this Haley. But after talking to her, it seems like she's the same old Haley we used to know. And the Haley I know isn't a quitter. She fights. Maybe it's a lot more painful than we realize for her. And she's stubborn as hell. You have to keep pushing her or she'll never talk. She'll bottle everything up inside hurting herself in the process. Don't give up. Maybe she just needs some more time. I don't think she's leaving any time soon. But don't give up, Nate. She will come around." Lucas said as Nathan nodded.

Later that day, Haley stopped by the cafe for a bite to eat. She was conversing with Karen as the door chimed and Brooke and Peyton walked in. "Hey, Haley." They greeted as Haley returned their greeting.

"So, what's up? How's it going?" Peyton asked.

"Not too bad. Mark's coming here tomorrow night for a few days." Haley answered.

"When he comes, you, me, Jake, and Mark should have dinner. We could get to know Mark, and we could catch up." Peyton suggested.

"I would really like that, Peyton. Thank you." Haley said.

"So, we were wondering if you were busy tonight?" Brooke asked.

"No, not really." Haley answered.

"Okay, well a bunch of us are going to Tric tonight. I guess there's a new band from Peyton's label that's supposed to be pretty good. I was wondering if you wanted come-you and Rachel and everyone else, maybe Julian." Brooke suggested as Haley and Peyton shared a knowing look.

"I don't know, I..." Haley began but was interrupted by Brooke. "Come on, Haley. It's going to be a lot of fun. We'll talk, eat, and drink. What are you going to do all night? Just sit around the house-boring. Come on, TutorGirl." Brooke begged. Haley smiled at the use of her old nickname. "Okay." She relented.

"Fabulous! Tonight's going to be so much fun!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley and Peyton laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Uh oh, what's going on with her now?" Karen asked returning with Haley's food.

"Oh, you know Brooke, she's just being Brooke." Peyton said.

"Hey!" Brooke screeched while shoving Peyton.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys tonight." Haley said as she grabbed the food and left the cafe.

"B. Davis, what do you have planned in that evil head of yours?" Peyton asked once Haley was gone.

"Nothing." Brooke answered. Peyton gave her a look. "Fine, I am just trying to get Nathan and Haley at the same place at the same time." She continued.

"Brooke, I really don't think we should get in the middle of the 'Naley' drama as you would put it." Peyton said concerned.

"I'm not getting in the middle. Those two are just so damn stubborn. Peyton, you know Nathan is still in love with Haley even if he won't admit it." Brooke said.

"Yes, I know that. But what if Haley's not? We don't really know her anymore. And, she's dating that Mark guy." Peyton said.

"Oh, please, she does. They have that sickenly sweet love that you can't help but find adorable. All they need is a little push in the right direction." Brooke said as she gave Peyton a wink.

Spoilers:  
-Everybody comes together at Tric  
-Brooke's plan doesn't go accordingly after Haley drinks a bit too much

**Okay, so there it is. It was a little short, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long. I'm hoping to have it up either tomorrow or on Thursday. Next chapter, some of what happened with Haley/Nathan/Teresa will come out. Anyway, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back for another update! Okay, to answer some questions. Mark knows about Haley's past-he knows that she was married in high school and lost a baby. But he doesn't know it was with Nathan. That will be revealed when he comes back into town. I used some references from episode 7 season 5-mainly because I loved Brooke in this episode! This chapter has a lot of dialogue. Happy reading!**

"Okay, everybody gather in. It has been way too long since we've done this-legally that is. So, here's to hangin' with our crew-the old and the new. And to everyone getting what they want." Brooke said as they all took their shots. It was seconds later, they all started gagging and coughing. "Brooke, what was that?" Haley asked.

"I wanted everyone to think of me, so they mixed their most popular liquor with their sweetest." Brooke said.

"It's disgusting!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Brooke said while everyone laughed. At that moment, they all went to the bar to order some different drinks. After their drinks were ordered, their night began similar to that of the one for Rachel/Owen's bachelor/bachelorette parties. They were dancing, talking, and drinking-lots of drinking. All the guys were sitting in a booth talking sports while the girls were at the bar catching up on the latest gossip. "So, Rachel, you never told us in high school that you had such a hot cousin." Brooke said.

"Sorry, Brooke. I know how you were in high school, and I wasn't about to let you get anywhere near Julian." Rachel said.

"Well, that may be true. But, I remember someone else being just as friendly as I was back then. Besides, if you forgot, I was only with one boy from junior to senior year-Lucas Scott! Oh, sorry, Lindsey. He's all yours now." Brooke said.

"Thank you for that, Brooke." Lindsey said.

"Oh, gosh, he's so fine!" Brooke said not able to take her eyes off of Julian. "I bet you we have sex right on this bar."

"Oh, Brooke, please!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know, Rach, Brooke has a point. He is one amazing kisser." Haley stated without thinking shocking everyone but Alex.

"Haley James, when did you kiss my cousin?" Rachel asked.

"What, I, umm, I didn't...crap!" Haley stuttered while looking over to Alex who was dying laughing.

"Haley James, you better answer me right now!" Rachel demanded.

"Okay, before you freak out-you too, Brooke-it was actually pretty funny. You remember that night you, me, Mil, and Alex went to that party at the dorms. Well, a few hours into the night, this guy kept bugging the hell out of me. He was hitting on me and following me around everywhere I went. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't. I spotted Julian in the kitchen. I lost the creep for about a minute, ran up to Julian, and begged him to help me. He was a little confused until the guy found us. He finally caught on and pulled me into his arms quickly and kissed me. We decided to make the most out of it and really piss the guy off. We gave him quite the show before stopping. We turned around and saw that he was gone. We started laughing so hard, and that's when..." Haley explained.

"That's when I walked in. I was wondering what the hell was going on. You two were like a closed book-you never said a word about what you were laughing at. It really pissed me off. And now three years later, I find out it was because he had his tongue down your throat." Rachel said.

"Come on, Rach, it didn't mean anything." Haley said laughing.

"Oh please, I don't care about that. I'm pissed because you told Alex and not me you little whore. You think you know someone after all these years." Rachel said as they all laughed.

"I love this song!" Alex exclaimed as she pulled Brooke's hand while heading to the dancefloor. All of the girls found themselves following as they danced seductively with one another while the guys watched.

"So, Julian, you gonna hook up with Brooke or what?" Jake asked.

"I, umm, I don't know." Julian said.

"What he means to say is that he already has." Owen said as Julian punched him in the arm. "Shut up, man." He said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Luke exclaimed while all the guys cheered.

"Hey, I really like Brooke. It's not all about sex with us. She's a fun girl with a great personality." Julian stated.

"We all have some pretty great girls out there." Jake said as the others agreed. Nathan suddenly stood up and walked away from the table. Luke told the other guys he would go check on him. He found him sitting at the bar. "You okay?" He asked. "Sorry, we weren't thinking." He continued.

"No, it's okay. I just needed to get another drink." He said while his gaze returned to the girls on the dancefloor. His eyes moved up and down Haley's body. She was wearing some dark skinny jeans with a sequined tourquoise halter top. Her hair was flowing down with some soft curls just the way he loved it. He wanted to run his fingers through it before crushing his lips down upon hers. "Haley looks pretty hot tonight." Lucas stated interrupted his thoughts.

"Haley always looks hot." Nathan simply stated before walking away. Lucas rolled his eyes before heading back to the table.

An hour later, everyone pulled some tables together. Haley returned to the table with another drink while everyone looked highly entertained. It was clear she was drunk. She was never one to be able to hold her liquor very well. She partied in college but usually never had more than a couple drinks. She knew her limit, but tonight that limit was broken. She was stressed and tired and wanted just one night of complete carelessness. "Hales, you okay there?" Rachel asked as Haley tripped into the booth.

"Oh, Rach, I'm great. You know, we should do this more often. Why don't we? I mean, this is so much fun!" Haley said as they all laughed.

"Yeah, Haley, I bet you are having fun." Rachel said.

"It's been so long since..." Lindsey began only to be interrupted.

"Oh, oh, oh, you know what we should do you guys? We should totally play 'I Never'!" Haley exclaimed.

"I think we're a little too old for that game now." Peyton said.

"Oh, you can never be too old for a game of 'I Never'. I mean, all you do is say stuff you never did. Is there some sort of new age limit on when stuff can be done? I don't think so. Maybe you're too old to play, but I'm not. And I say we play!" Haley exclaimed.

"I agree with TutorGirl. There's nothing like a good game of 'I Never' to spice up the evening." Brooke said.

"Must you really encourage her, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"What? It will be totally fun." Brooke said.

"See that's what I'm talking about!" Haley said.

"Hell, I'm in." Alex said. Everyone else was quick to agree.

"Fine, I'll start." Rachel said. "I've never-kissed Julian." She continued while looking pointedly at Haley.

"Low blow, Rachel." Haley said.

"What? You're the one who wanted to play this game." Rachel said sweetly. Haley and Brooke both took a drink.

"You kissed Julian?" Nathan asked Haley.

"It was nothing-completely innocent." Haley answered.

"Since when is having someone's tongue down your thr..."

"Who's next?" Julian jumped in cutting Alex off. He saw the daggers being thrown his way by Nathan. The last thing he needed or wanted was to get Nathan pissed off at him. To him and Haley, their kiss was nothing but a good joke. But he knew Nathan wouldn't see it that way.

"Okay, my turn. I've never had sex with more than five people." Millie said. Nathan, Owen, Rachel, Brooke, and Alex all took drinks. Haley watched as Nathan drank and rolled her eyes.

"I've never smoked anything other than cigarettes." Lucas said. Owen, Rachel, Nathan, Alex, and surprisingly, Julian all took a drink. "Julian?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, I may have experimented my freshman year of college. For the record, I got really sick and never touched the stuff again." Julian answered.

"This is for all the ladies, I've never made out with another girl. And just a simple kiss doesn't count." Lindsey said. Rachel, Brooke, and Alex all took a drink.

"I've never been married." Julian said without thinking. Jake, Peyton, Owen, Rachel, Nathan, and Haley all took drinks. "Oh my God, I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Julian apologized to Nathan and Haley.

"No, it's okay. Whose turn is it? Mine, I guess. Okay, let's see. I've never...I never ran away without saying goodbye." Nathan said looking towards Haley. The whole table grew quiet while all eyes landed on Haley who was staring him down. "Shouldn't you take a drink, Haley?" Nathan asked coldly noticing she wasn't drinking.

"Actually, I don't have to. I did say goodbye-to Karen. Oh, did you mean without saying goodbye to you? I'm sorry, honey, next time you should be more specific." She said sarcastically as Nathan glared at her.

"You know it's getting pretty late. We should get going." Rachel said.

"Come on, it was just getting good." Nathan said.

"Nathan, cut it out. You really don't want to go there-not tonight, not like this." Rachel warned. The last thing anyone needed was for everything to come out into the open like this. Haley was drunk and Nathan was pissed. They didn't need to discuss what happened with everyone else sitting around to enjoy the show. It was already painful enough. Her main focus now was getting Haley out of this club and letting her sleep it off before another word pours out of her mouth.

"Wait, Rach, I haven't had a turn yet." Haley whined.

"Haley, I think you're done for the night, sweetie. We need to pick Mark up at the airport tomorrow night. Let's go home and sleep it off, okay." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you can't forget about picking up _the boyfriend_." Nathan says.

"At least he's loyal." Haley mumbles inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Haley?" Nathan egged her on.

"Nathan!" Rachel warned.

"I've got one. I've never cheated on my wife." Haley said glaring at Nathan. This time, Nathan did shut up. "Shouldn't you drink, Nathan?" She asked mimicking his previous words. Everyone looked at him confused. "What's she talking about?" Lucas asked. Again, Nathan said nothing.

"Oh, you guys don't know, do you? You mean to tell me that Nathan didn't tell you. How shocking?" Haley said.

"Haley, don't...it didn't mean anything. It wasn't what it seemed." Nathan argued softly.

"You mean, you didn't sleep with Teresa while I was gone?" Haley asked with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What? That's a joke, right?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Don't worry, Luke, it wasn't what it seemed." Haley stated in a baby voice.

"You have no idea what happened that night. You shouldn't believe what Teresa says." Nathan says. Haley starts laughing while everyone looks at her. "Oh, that's rich, Nathan. Is that the only thing you can think of to defend yourself? That's actually pretty sad." She said. "By the way, the last time I talked to Teresa was before I left for the tour." She added seconds later.

"What? How did..." Nathan questioned shocked.

"I saw you guys together-on our bed. So, please stop trying to lie your way out of this." Haley said while quickly finishing her drink. She stood up to leave but started feeling quesy. "Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled as Rachel, Millie, and Alex quickly aided her to the bathroom. All the others stared at Nathan waiting for him to say something.

"Please tell me she's joking, Nathan. I mean, tell me she's just had way too much to drink and doesn't know what she's saying. You didn't? You wouldn't?" Lucas asked desperately hoping for his brother to say it was all a misunderstanding. Nathan was staring at the table refusing to look anyone in the eye. "It's true, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"It wasn't...it didn't mean anything. There's more to what happened." Nathan answered before finally looking up only to get knocked to the ground with a hard punch to his jaw. Nathan sat on the ground shaking his head. The truth he didn't want anyone to find out-the truth that he was so ashamed of had finally come out. All he wanted was to go to Haley and tell her about that night. To explain how it happened and why it happened. He just wanted to see her. Rachel came back to the table a few minutes later. "Owen, can you come here. Haley's passed out. Will you help me carry her to the car?" She asked.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked quietly. There had only been a couple times he had seen Haley drunk. Once was when they were dating and skipped school. That was a very minor incident. The second was at her bachelorette party Brooke and Peyton threw for her after they got married. That was even very minor. It was very different this time. He was concerned and wanted to make sure she was okay. He never meant to hurt her. And he never meant for the night to turn out the way it had. "She's fine. She just needs to sleep it off." Rachel said curtly as Nathan nodded in understanding. Everyone began to leave and soon, he found himself sitting all by himself at the bar. He had been drinking but nowhere near drunk. He needed to forget about this night. He needed to forget about what he had done. He ordered shot after shot before he slowly started to drift into an unconscious sleep.

Spoilers:  
-Nathan goes to see Haley -Mark arrives in Tree Hill

**Okay, so there it is. There is a little bit more to what actually happened that night. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to. I was having a difficult time putting it all together. Anyway, until the next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back for another update. I still don't know how I feel about the last chapter. It wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to. But I was kind of stuck on what to do. And I really wanted to get another update up. I think I feel better about this chapter. I hope you guys do, too. Happy reading.**

Pounding. That's what it felt like-someone pounding his head over and over. He slowly opened his eyes groaning as the light hit him. He turned to his left to see his brother sitting on a chair next to him. "There's some water and a couple aspirins on the desk." Lucas said curtly. Nathan didn't look at him. He simply popped the pills in his mouth and took a drink of the water. "What are you doing here, Luke?" He asked. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. You see, for one thing, my hand was throbbing in pain. I'm surprised it's not broken actually." Lucas said.

"I didn't ask you to punch me in the face so hard." Nathan said.

"And secondly, I got a phone call at four this morning. I had to go over to Tric and drag my sorry-drunkass brother home." Lucas finished angrily.

"Thanks." Nathan said sarcastically.

"You're funny. But contrary to what you think, that wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my night." Lucas said.

"And this isn't how I want to spend my morning. You can go now." Nathan said.

"No, we need to talk. I want to know the truth." Lucas demanded.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you about it." Nathan stated as he got up walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm up now, thank you very much." He answered while walking into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Lucas shook his head before leaving the room.

"Hey, sunshine!" Quinn greeted her sister.

"Oh, don't talk so loud, Quinn." Haley groaned while making her way over to the table taking a seat.

"Here, I made your favorite-eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast." Quinn said while shoving the plate full of food in front of her. "You need to eat something. Here's some coffee and some orange juice, too."

"Yum! Thank you so much. I'm starving!" Haley exclaimed while shoving a handful of hash browns into her mouth.

"You're always starving, Hales." Quinn stated laughing. After a few minutes, Quinn spoke up. "So, what happened last night? I wish Clay and I could have went. But we had to go over to the beach house. But, anyway, what happened, sis?"

"Nothing." Haley answered quietly.

"Do you even remember?" Quinn asked.

"I remember." Haley said quietly. She finished her food before leaving to take a shower.

A couple hours later, Nathan found himself on her doorstep. He hesitated before softly knocking on the door. A second later, Quinn opened the door. "Oh, hey, Nathan." She greeted.

"Hey, Quinn. Is Haley home?" He asked.

"Actually, no. She took a shower and booked it out of here pretty fast." She answered.

"Oh, well, do you know where she went?" He asked.

"No, she just said something about needing some fresh air." She answered.

"She was feeling okay, right? She drank quite a bit last night." He asked concerned.

"Yeah, she had quite the hangover this morning. But I made her a bunch of food, and she instantly felt better." She said.

"That doesn't surprise me. For such a little thing, she sure can put it away." He stated while they both laughed. "Okay, I'm going to go. If she comes home, will you tell her that I stopped by." He asked.

"Sure thing. Bye, Nathan." She said as Nathan said goodbye and left.

He was driving around town trying to find her. It's been about half an hour before deciding to give up. He drove passed the Marketstreet Dock and saw her sitting at their bench looking out into the water. He pulled the car over and walked towards her. "Hey." He greeted quietly.

"Hey." She returned not looking at him.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the empty spot next to her on the bench. She gently shook her head without taking her eyes off the water. He sat down and followed her gaze to the water. They sat quietly for about ten minutes before Nathan spoke up. "Haley, I..." He began but was interrupted by Haley. "You know, I came back." Nathan shut his mouth and listened to what she had to say. He owed it to her. "I went on the tour, and it was amazing. I loved every second of it. There was something so exhilerating about being on stage singing in front of thousands of people, and then, having them cheer for you. It made me feel...gosh, I don't even know how to describe it. But I learned something when I went on tour-I learned that singing wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I still love singing in front of small crowds in clubs and stuff, but I didn't want it as a career. That's why I went on tour. I wanted to find that out for myself. It wasn't because I didn't love you or our life together anymore. I still wanted you. I still wanted us. The tour was one of the best experiences of my life, but you-you made me feel alive everyday of my life."

Nathan sat there quietly taking in everything she was saying. He didn't know how to apologize for how he reacted to her leaving or for what he did. He could say it was because he was young and stupid, but he didn't want it to sound like he was making excuses. But, now that he was older and understood the sanctitiy of marriage better, he realized that he should have supported her. He knew she would have supported him with basketball and any other dream he had. He knew he was wrong to make her choose.

"So, two weeks later, I packed my bags and decided to go back home-to you. I, umm, I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know if you would still be angry or how you would react. But I didn't care. I just wanted to see you. I missed you so much. All I wanted was to run into your arms and kiss you and...and make love to you." She said as she hastily wiped the tears falling from her eyes still refusing to take her eyes off of the water. She had to get this out. And she knew she wouldn't be able to if she looked at him. She would get scared and run off again. They had to get this out in the open. They had to move on. "So, I took a cab to the apartment. The lights were off, but I figured you were playing basketball or hanging with the guys or something. I was glad you were gone. I wanted to decorate the apartment and make it really special. I decided against knocking. I mean, it was my place, too. So, I went to put my key in the lock only to find it unlocked already. I didn't think too much of it and went in. I placed my bags on the ground before hearing some muffled noises. I then thought maybe you were asleep. So, I quietly headed towards the bedroom. It was so dark; I'm surprised I didn't run into something. I inched closer and closer and noticed the door was creeked open. The noises were getting louder with each step I took. I closed my eyes in dread, because I realized the noises sounded more like moans and heavy breathing. I told myself to stop overreacting and poked my head though the crack. That's when I realized I was right all along. I was in shock. I couldn't even cry. I was stunned and frozen in my spot. After what felt like hours, I finally found the courage to run away. So, I grabbed my bags and ran out the door. I ran and ran until I realized I actually had no idea where I had run to. I was lost. How pathetic is that? I lived here all my life, but I was lost. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the only person I could think of. The only person I knew who would be there for me." She said softly as the tears continued to fall.

"Lucas." Nathan stated quietly already knowing how that conversation went. She nodded. She took a couple seconds to compose herself before talking again. "Well, he didn't react the way I thought he would. As he was yelling, I felt this sharp pain through my stomach. It was unbearable. I've never felt anything that painful in my life. I tried to talk to Luke, but he hung up on me. The pain became stronger as I fell to the ground. My eyes became heavier as everything started to get darker. I faintly heard two voices. I opened my eyes to see Rachel holding me in her arms. I don't really remember what was said. I just remember finally blacking out. And the next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital. Rachel was sitting to my left. She never left my side once, except to go home and take a shower. And then, she came right back. We talked about what happened. I had no idea what was going on. I had so many horrible thoughts passing through my head. But none of them prepared me for what the doctor had to say. He came in shortly later and told me." She said quietly while taking a second.

"Told you what?" Nathan prodded quietly.

"Told me that I lost the baby." She said before finally looking him in the eye. She watched as a million emotions played over his face.

"What? You were-what?" He asked trying to process everything.

"I was about two months pregnant." She answered.

"Did you know?" He asked.

"Nope. I had no clue. Well, not until I was told that she was dead." Haley said.

"She? It was a girl?" Nathan asked.

"I don't really know. I just always thought we would have a little girl first, so I started calling her she." She said.

"Haley, I'm so sor..." He began but was once again interrupted by Haley. "Please don't say you're sorry. I can't handle that right now. I can't handle you being all supportive and understanding and loving. I told you all of this because it was time. It was time for the whole truth to come out. You deserved to know about the baby. It wasn't just mine, but it was yours, too. I probably should have told you sooner, but I couldn't see you. I didn't want to see you or be anywhere near you. You broke me. But I'm tough. I met someone who I love and who loves me. And he wants to get married and have children with me. I want that, too. I've been putting it off, because I feel like I needed some closure with you before moving forward with my life. And now, I think I have that." Haley said before standing up and walking away leaving him to process and come to terms with everything revealed.

Spoilers:  
-Mark arrives in Tree Hill

**Okay, so there it is. I kind of liked this chapter. I think it was nice to hear Haley describe what happened. I'm not trying to make anyone hate Nathan right now. I have some plans to redeem him a little. And I'm kind of excited to start writing the whole dynamic of Nathan/Haley/Mark. I'm off tomorrow-like my only day off-so I'm going to try to get another chapter up. But I'm sick and was throwing up all day at work today, so I don't know if I'll feel up to it. I hope so, though. Anyway, till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. Back for an update. Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's been longer than a week. I am so sorry you guys. I've been dealing with a lot. I've had work, and I've been really sick. And, then a friend of mine I graduated with passed away on Saturday night. So, it's been a tough week. But anyway, I'm back and feeling a little better. So, happy reading!**

"Nathan? What are you doing here so late?" Peyton asked as she opened the door to let him in. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" She continued worried.

"No, it's fine. I just needed to...you know what, I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go." He said as he began to turn around.

"No, Nathan, it's fine. You look upset. What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just kind of needed to talk to someone. But I can't really talk to Luke about this right now." He said.

"Okay, no problem. Do you want something to drink? We can go into the living room and get more comfortable. Everyone is upstairs sleeping." She proposed. He nodded his head as she grabbed a couple of drinks out of the fridge, and they made their way into the living room. "Okay, buddy, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell you something that I should have come clean about a long time ago, but I...well, I don't even know why I didn't other than I didn't want to deal with all of this. And, I haven't talked to anyone else about this except for Haley." He began.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at Tric? You know, with what Haley said about Teresa?" She asked.

"Yeah. So, you remember how I was right after Haley left. I was drunk and shut down. Well, basically, all I did was drink and mope around the apartment. I was a mess. Well, it was about two weeks after she left. I decided to finally leave the apartment. Of course, it was just to go to a bar. I went and drank. I drank so much, I don't really remember exactly what happened. I remember running into Teresa there. We were drinking and having fun like we used to. We were flirting and kissing. Towards the end of the night, our kissing turned into a whole lot more. I don't even remember how, but we ended up back at my apartment in the bedroom. We were pretty much ready to go. But as I reached for a condom, I got sick and then passed out. I woke up in the morning not being able to remember too much. I looked over and saw a naked Teresa laying beside me. That's when I remembered. I woke her up. We were both pretty relieved that we didn't actually sleep together. And we agreed to keep what did happen between us. She left and that's when I realized I needed to stop drinking and get my life back together. I just knew in my heart Haley would come back, and I wanted to try to make things right between us." He explained.

"So, how did Haley find out about all of this?" Peyton asked.

"Here's the funny part-well, not so funny, but you know-she did come back. I guess she didn't want to do the tour anymore because she missed me and all of you guys. So, she decided to come home. And guess which night just happened to be the lucky night?" He said in a small, quiet laugh as Peyton nodded in understanding. "Well, she came home and saw no lights on. She said she heard some noises from the bedroom." He said.

"Oh gosh, Nathan." Peyton said quietly.

"Yeah. So, she noticed the door open a crack and that's when she saw us. And, then, she grabbed her bags and ran away. I never even knew she came back. After all these years, she knew the truth all along." He said.

"Nathan, does she know you two didn't actually sleep together?" Peyton inquired.

"It doesn't matter." He answered.

"Yes, it does matter." She argued.

"No, Peyton, it doesn't. Because either way, I still cheated on her. And you know what, if I hadn't gotten sick or passed out,  
I know I would have slept with Teresa. I wouldn't have stopped. So, no it doesn't matter." He stated.

"Nathan, that may be true about you still cheating on her. And you know what, Haley may still be upset and angry because you let it go that far to begin with or that you still would have done it. And you know I love you, but she has every right in the world to be angry with you. But I also know that simply hearing that you didn't actually sleep with her might make all the difference in the world to her. She deserves to know the whole truth, Nathan. And you owe it to yourself." Peyton said.

"She was pregnant." He said so quietly she couldn't hear him.

"What?" She asked.

"Haley, she was pregnant." He said louder looking into Peyton's shocked eyes. "Yeah, she was about two months pregnant.  
That night that everything happened, she lost the baby. She said after she left the apartment, she called Lucas which didn't go so well as he hung up on her. She was in a lot of pain and fell to the ground. She was on the verge of passing out as she heard a couple voices talking to her and each other. It was Rachel and Mouth." He started.

"And everything starts coming together and making more sense." Peyton said understanding.

"Yeah. Well, I guess they called an ambulance and followed her to the hospital. She said she woke up confused not know-  
ing what was going. She saw Rachel sitting beside her. I guess she never really left her side. And then the doctor came in and told her she suffered a miscarriage. Haley was shocked. She didn't even know she was pregnant." He finished.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Nathan. And Haley, that poor girl. That's a lot to deal with in one night. I'm surprised she's not in some crazy mental institution." She said making a small joke causing them to laugh quietly.

"I know, but she's tough. I wish I had known, Peyton. I wish I had been there with her. I know she had Rachel, and I'm so grateful for that. But it should have been me. I'm not mad at her for not telling me, though. She did say she should have told me sooner. She said it just hurt too much to talk to or see me. I don't blame her for that. I just wish I could have been there for her."

"You could be there for her now." Peyton said.

"She doesn't need me anymore. She has Rachel and all of her friends. And she has Mark." He responded.

"That may be true, but you were the father. Maybe she needs you to turn to for all of this stuff." Peyton said as he nodded. "Nathan, I want to ask you something. And please don't lie to me. We all know the truth. You still love Haley, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I never stopped, and I don't think I ever will. But it doesn't make a difference. She has Mark now. And they do love each other. She's happy. She deserves that." He answered.

"But what about you? Nathan, I know Haley loves Mark. And if it's the real deal, then I wish them the best of luck, and I hope she is happy. But, I don't know, Nathan. I can't help but feel like she may still love you. I know how much you two loved each other. It really is hard to forget your first true love. And if there is something still there, then you both deserve to go for it. Fight for her. She may try very hard to resist and run away, but don't give up, Nathan." Peyton says. Nathan looks at her quietly thinking about what she said. He does still love her. And he does still want her. She said she wanted to get married and have kids. Well, so does he-with her and her only.

The next morning, Haley laid there in bed just thinking. Thinking about the passed couple weeks and everything that had transpired. Mark was coming today. She was ready for him to be here. She was ready for him to take her mind off of things. She really wanted him to get used to Tree Hill. She received a phone call from Principal Turner, and she was offered a teaching job. She accepted it right away and starts in a month. She and Mark talked about settling down and starting a family. She always loved Tree Hill and wanted to raise her children here. She looked over at the clock and saw it read 9:17. His flight was landing at 10:45. She pushed herself out of bed and went to shower and dress. She arrived at the airport just as his plane was landing. She waited for several minutes before she saw him walking through the terminal.

"Hey, sweetie." He greeted while embracing her into a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you." She said while giving him a long kiss.

"I've missed you, too." He said once they finally broke apart. They went to pick up his luggage before heading to the parking lot.

"Let's go home. I bet you're exhausted." Haley said as they loaded his bags into the trunk.

"I am exhausted and extremely hungry." He answered.

"Well, let's get you home. You can eat and rest. And then, we can do whatever you feel like doing today." She answered.

"I would just like to spend the day inside relaxing with my favorite girl." He said as they sweetly kissed one another before climbing into the car and taking off.

**Okay, so there it is. I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post something as quickly as I could. I wanted to give some insight into Nathan's point of view. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully soon. It definitely won't be as long as the last time. So, till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Back for an update. So, last chapter sucked-sorry. I just felt bad for making you guys wait for so long. ****So, anyway, happy reading!**

"How are you doing today, Nathan?" Karen asked when she saw Nathan walking up to the counter in the cafe.

"I'm good, Karen. And you?" He asked politely.

"I'm good, too. What do you want-you're usual?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Karen, you do know me too well." He said as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"Well, it is Thursday at 12:45 in the afternoon. You always come in here at this time of this day. And, because you look like you've had a rough night, I'm going to throw in a slice of my amazing apple pie." She said while sliding a piece with a fork over to him as he smiled gratefully. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked while he ate a bite.

"What makes you think there's anything on my mind?" He asked looking up to her.

"Nathan, I've known you for years. You look like hell, so I know something's bothering you. And Lucas may have vented to me about it this morning over breakfast." She said as they both shared a small laugh.

"Well, if that's the case, why are you being so nice to me? Or did you tell them to poison my food?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, Nathan, I don't know the whole story. And neither does my son. All I know is who you are and who you've become since high school. We've all made mistakes, but what's important is how we fix them. So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know what to do, Karen. I don't know what's going on in Haley's head anymore. We've been apart for too many years now, and I don't know how to make it up to her." He answered.

"There's always something, honey." She said looking into his sad eyes. The bell chimed and Haley and Mark walked through the door. Karen gave Nathan an apologetic look before turning her attention to the couple. "Haley, it's so wonderful to see you!" She said embracing the girl in a hug before they broke apart. "Mark, it's nice to see you, too." She said kindly.

"It's good to see you again, too, Karen." He returned.

"So, you guys here for some food?" She asked while making her way behind the counter as they stood on the opposite side in front of her.

"Yes. We've been held up in the house for a couple days and need some of your delicious food." Haley answered.

"Sure. Why don't you go grab a booth, and I will be right with you." Karen said as they nodded and headed to sit down. Nathan couldn't help but watch them. He felt a sick as he watched Mark give her a small kiss before sliding into the seat across from her. He quickly turned back to his food when Haley caught his gaze. Haley tried to focus her attention on what Mark was saying but her mind was focused on Nathan. She kept thinking about the conversation they had a few days ago. She was relieved to have everything out in the open finally after all these years. But she couldn't help but think they still had a lot to talk about. About half an hour later, Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom. Haley looked over at the counter and saw Karen and Nathan chatting at the counter. She got up and walked over to them. "Hey, Haley, how was your food?" Karen asked.

"Wonderful. Thank you. Hey, Nathan." She said as the two locked eyes.

"Hey, Haley." He greeted quietly. They stood there staring at one another quietly. Karen watched unnoticed to the side and smiled. Despite all of problems between them, the spark was clearly still there. She knew they still loved each other. She just hoped they both figured out what they wanted before it was too late. "Haley, I made you a peanut butter pie-your favorite." Karen spoke up breaking their staring contest.

"Oh, Karen, have I told you how much I love you?" Haley said excited as the three of them laughed.

"It's in the back. I'll go get it for you." Karen said winking at her before walking off to the back.

"You always had a sweet tooth for peanut butter pie." Nathan stated laughing.

"No, no, not just peanut butter pie. Karen's peanut butter pie." Haley corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good. It's been pretty low-key for the passed couple of days. Mark's in town for awhile." She answered.

"I saw that. I'm glad he's here for you." He said.

"Thank you, Nathan." She said.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, um..." He began.

"Haley, you ready to go?" Mark asked walking up and standing next to Haley.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Oh, hey, you're Nathan, right?" Mark asked noticing Nathan standing beside them.

"Yeah." Nathan said annoyed at having been interrupted.

"We met at Owen and Rachel's wedding." Mark continued.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. What was your name again?" Nathan asked smugly while Haley rolled her eyes.

"It's Mark, Mark Hennesey. I'm Haley's boyfriend. You went to high school with her, right?" Mark said while sticking his hand out for Nathan to shake. Nathan looked him up and down with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mark pulled his hand back after realizing Nathan wasn't going to take it.

"Yeah, from high school." Nathan finally answered after a few seconds still while glaring at Mark.

"Mark, we should get going. My parents are home for the night. We're having dinner with them over at Quinn and Clay's house." Haley said trying to ignore Nathan's attitude.

"Oh okay, well..." Mark began.

"Oh, Jimmy and Lydia are in town. I haven't seen them in years. How are they doing? Maybe I should go over there and see them. I think the last time I saw them was when they caught me sneaking out of your bedroom window. Do you remember that, Haley? That was pretty hilarious." Nathan interrupted while laughing at the shocked look on both Haley and Mark's faces.

"What's he talking about?" Mark asked confused.

"Nothing. We were really good friends in high school. He used to get into arguements with his dad late at night, and my house was the only place his dad never thought to look. So, he would sneak into my room at night and sleep there. See, no big deal." Haley said quickly while sending Nathan a warning look. Nathan just looked at her.

"Oh, okay." Mark said skeptically.

"We really should get going. I don't want to be late. Plus, I promised Quinn I would help her get everything ready for dinner anyway." Haley said trying to get them out of there.

"You're right. Well, it was nice to see you again, Nathan. I guess I'll be seeing you around town for awhile." Mark said while extending his hand in another attempt for Nathan to shake it. This time Nathan was gracious enough to take his hand.

"Yeah, I'll see you around. You too, Haley." Nathan said. Haley rolled her eyes as she pushed Mark forward towards the door. Nathan watched them leave and laughed to himself.

A couple hours later, Haley and Mark were sitting around the table with Clay, Quinn, and her parents. Haley was excited about having everyone together because she was going to announce her good news. She hadn't told Mark yet, but she did not want to wait any longer. She wanted to ask Quinn to go house shopping with her and Rachel the next day.  
"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement to make." Haley said deciding now was the best time to share the news. All eyes turned to her waiting with anticipation. "Okay, I'm so glad we could all be here together for this. I have some wonderful news. You are looking at Tree Hill High's newest English teacher." Haley said proudly.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey!" Jimmy said while giving his daughter a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is so amazing! Both of my girls back home. Now, all you need is Tayler here with you." Lydia said. Both Haley and Quinn shared a look and at the same time said, "Nah, that's okay."

"Oh, some things never change." Lydia said as the three of them embraced laughing.

"Oh, Haley, this means we get to go shopping. This is going to be so much fun!" Quinn exclaimed. The three girls went off to start planning on color schemes and furniture as the guys went into the living room to watch some sports. Haley looked over to Mark who hadn't said a word to her since she announced her news.

Later that night, Haley and Mark returned home. Mark was quiet the entire drive back without even a glance in Haley's direction. "Mark, will you please talk to me. What's wrong with you?" Haley asked.

"What's wrong with me? What do you think is wrong with me, Haley?" Mark yelled. Haley jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She had never seen him this angry before. He's always so sweet and soft spoken. "My girlfriend just announced in front of everyone that she is moving thousands of miles away from me. You couldn't have even bothered to talk to me about this before you decided?" He asked incredulously.

"Mark, I told you before I came here I was thinking about moving back home. Don't you dare try saying that I kept this from you. You knew perfectly well I was applying for the job at the high school." Halay defended herself.

"Yeah, but it's not like I actually thought you would get the job." Mark scoffed.

"Wow, you really think highly of me, don't you?" Haley remarked hurt by his comment.

"Haley, you know I didn't mean it like that. I think you're an amazing teacher. And I think they'd be stupid to give the job to anyone other than you. I just, I can't believe you just sprung this on me. I wish we could have discussed this more." He said.

"Mark, this was my decision. This is my life. And Tree Hill is where I want to be. You knew how I felt. I talked about moving back home all the time back in California. Well, Tree Hill is home. And now that I'm here, I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you or spring anything on you. I just wanted to tell everyone while they were all together. Please don't be mad at me for this. You're right, we do need to talk about this and what that means for us. But for tonight, will you please just be happy for me?" Haley asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I am so proud of you, baby." Mark said while pulling her to him into a tight embrace. "We can talk about everything else another day." He said as he kissed her passionately.

**Okay, there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Again thank you to those who are reading and/or reviewing my story. ****Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, back for another update! Kaya 17tj, I got your message. I read it briefly while I was putting this chapter up. But I was in a hurry to get to work. I will send you a message when I get off. Well, happy reading everyone!**

"I really loved the second one we looked at." Rachel said as she, Haley, and Quinn were having lunch after a couple hours of house hunting.

"I think that's my favorite, too. It's small, but has just enough space for me, and I don't know, maybe Mark." Haley said.

"Wow, is Haley James talking about living with a boy?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, I think I am. I have been thinking about this a lot actually. If Mark is willing to move down here and be with me, then this is what I want." Haley answered.

"I'm happy for you, Hales." Rachel said sincerely.

"Well, I like the last one we looked at." Quinn said.

"You only like that one because it's right next door to you." Rachel said.

"And? Haley gets the best of both worlds-she gets a beautiful house right on the beach with a gorgeous view and she gets to live right next to the coolest sister ever." Quinn stated.

"Oh, Quinn, you really do live in your little world, don't you?" Haley said as they continued eating and laughing. After about an hour, the girls made their way into a department store looking at paint samples. "What do you guys think of this color for the living room. It's just a tad bit darker than beige. I wanted to do the living room with browns and teals. What do you think?" Haley asked them holding up a color.

"I like those color combinations together. We can find some really cute contemporary looking curtains. Oh, lets head over there now to see the different designs." Rachel suggested as Quinn quickly agreed.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to look for a couple more paint samples. I will head over there in a little bit, okay?" Haley said. The other two said okay and quickly vanished. Haley turned her attention back to the colors picking out a few more. A couple minutes went by when an arm reached around her and picked up a color. "Now, I personally like this purple color.  
I think this would be nice for the bathroom. It's the same color as those flowers that were on the beach the day we got married. You could pick a bunch of those and put them in a vase and place them on the counter by the sink or on the back of the toilet. I know how much you love those little purple flowers." Haley turned to her left to see Nathan standing next to her with a smile etched on his face.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Haley asked softly.

"I'm building a deck on the back of my house and needed some supplies. What a coincidence running into you here?" He said.

"I'm sure." Haley said skeptically.

"Hey, it was a total accident. So, where's Mark today?" He asked.

"He's at home actually. He has a really big case coming up and needed to contact some people back in California. And speaking of Mark, what the hell do you think you were doing yesterday at the cafe?" She asked angrily.

"I wasn't doing anything. How was I supposed to know that your boyfriend didn't know about our history? I've got to say, I'm surprised and a little hurt that you didn't tell him about me. How could you lie to him? Now, Haley, a relationship built on a lie won't last. You should save yourself the heartache and break up with him now." He said.

"First of all, I never lied to Mark. He actually knows all about my past. He just doesn't know it happens to be with you. But I never intentionally hid anything from him. And secondly, you don't know crap about our relationship. And third, I have no plans of breaking up with Mark any time soon. So don't hold your breath on that one." She said trying to focus her attention back to the paint samples.

"It drives you crazy, doesn't it?" He asks smiling.

"What's that, Nathan?" She asked annoyed.

"That I can still get under your skin." He says as he moves right up behind her. "You hate that I can still get to you in a way no one else has ever been able to." He continues as he moves his hands up to her shoulders and begins to massage them lightly. Haley closes her eyes at the sensations his hands are creating within her body. But just as quickly as those feelings appear, she jumps away from him. "Stop it, Nathan! What are you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything you weren't enjoying." He answered with a smirk.

"I wasn't enjoying anything." She said unconvincingly and starts picking up some more colors. She failed to notice that he once again came right up behind her until she felt his hot breath on the outside of her ear. "Keep telling yourself that." He said huskily before he turned and walked away leaving behind a very flustered Haley. She had to close her eyes and compose herself.

"Hey, girly, what's taking you so long? I thought you were going to meet us over by the curtains." Rachel asked as she and Quinn approached her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I got distracted. I just can't decide on a color for the bedroom." Haley lied snapping back into reality.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You look a little flustered." Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But do you guys think we can finish this later? I'm kind of worn out and want to get home and rest a little bit." Haley asked.

"Sure, but are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked again not believing her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Thank you so much for coming with me today. I'm so excited to be moving back home." Haley exclaimed.

Half an hour later, Haley arrived back home. She walked into her old bedroom to see Mark fast asleep on the bed. She walks over and sits next to him. She bends down and whispers into his ear, "Mark, wake up. Wake up." She said while running her hands through his hair gently. It was seconds later, he began to stirr awake. "Hey, when did you get back?" He asked groggily.

"Just now. I thought you had some important calls to make." She said laughing.

"I did, and they are finished. I was bored waiting for you to come home and must have dosed off. So, did you have fun looking at houses?" He asked as she layed down next to him cuddling into his side.

"Yeah, I found one I really like." She answered.

"That's good." He said.

"So, I was thinking-maybe you would like to come look at it with me. I would really love to see how you feel about it." She said.

"Sure, but why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I was thinking you might want to maybe move in with me." She said nervous.

"What?" He asked shocked sitting up on the bed. She was quick to follow him. "Look, I know we haven't dicussed anything. And, we haven't made any decisions, but I was just thinking that I would really like you to move in with me. I completely understand if you need to think about it. It's a big decision that will change your life, but I just wanted you to know that I want you here with me. But I also want you to take all the time you need to decide. Because I want you to be completely sure of your choice." She said.

"Haley, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I want to move forward with my life. I'm ready." She answered in certainty.

"It's a lot to think about. My job is in California, and my family is in California. It's a big decision." Mark says.

"I know I'm asking a lot out of you, and I understand if you can't but I..." She began but was cut off.

"It just so happens those calls I had to make were about possible job transfers here or near here. I have to go back to California to talk with my firm." He says.

"So, you're saying?" She asks hopeful.

"I'm saying, if you're asking, then, I'm accepting." He said. Haley smiled and threw her arms around him in excitement.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Lucas asked after he opened his door. He wasn't expecting to see his brother on the other side, and he definitely didn't want to see his brother on the other side.

"Look, I know you are angry with me and don't want to talk to me. Even though quite frankly, you don't necessarily have a right to be mad at me when you don't know the whole story. But I don't..." Nathan began but was interrupted.

"I don't have a right to be angry with you. That's complete crap, Nathan, you know that. You weren't exactly denying anything the other night when we talked about it. And the only reason I don't know the whole story is because you've never bothered to tell me the whole story. All these years, you've lied to all of us. I understand that you're my brother, but Haley was my best friend. How could you cheat on her, Nathan?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Can I come in, and we can talk this out." Nathan asked. Lucas stared at him for a moment with his jaw clenched before moving out of the doorway to let his brother in. Nathan walked in and jumped when he heard the door slam shut behind him. He followed Lucas into the living room as they both sat down on opposite sides of the room. "What? Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Don't push me, Nathan." Lucas warned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Listen, I'm not here to plead my case or anything like that. I'm only here to tell you the truth. It's time for you to know what really happened." Nathan said.

"Fine, I'm listening." Lucas said.

"First off, I didn't sleep with Teresa or anyone else. But I did cheat on Haley." Nathan said.

"I don't get it. How could you cheat on Haley but not sleep with anyone? That doesn't make any sense, Nathan." Lucas asked confused. Nathan proceeded to tell him everything he told Peyton. "Look, I know you want to kick my ass right now, and I don't blame you. But please, just understand that I never meant to hurt Haley or do anything even remotely close to it. I was a mess at the time, and I was a young, stupid naive kid. I was angry and wanted to prove to everyone I was over her leaving. It was a huge mistake I wish I could take back. But I can't. I keep thinking about what would have happened if I never went to the bar that night. I would have never ran into Teresa. I would possibly still be with Haley right now."  
Nathan said that last part so quietly Lucas almost didn't hear him.

"Dammit, Nathan! What the hell is wrong with you? I just, I don't know what you want from me. I want to sympathize with you, but it's really hard to. Haley was my best friend. I honestly never thought you would do something like this. But I do understand. I believe you when you say you never meant for it to happen and never intentionally set out to hurt Haley. I just...I don't know what to do." Lucas said.

"Luke, I don't want you to take sides in this. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between me or Haley. I've talked to Haley, and we still have a lot more to talk about and work out, but I know we can move on and put it behind us. I don't want you to sugarcoat how you're feeling or what you're thinking for me. We have grown a lot closer over the years,  
and I don't want to lose that. I just want to be honest and apologize for lying to you." Nathan said.

"Thank you for telling me. Look, we can get passed this. Make things right with Haley, Nathan." Lucas said sternly.

"I'm trying." Nathan said as Lucas nodded in understanding. "There is one other thing I need to tell you." Nathan said.

"Jeez, what now, Nathan? What did you do?" Lucas asked feeling his temper flare up.

"This I didn't know about until I talked to Haley." Nathan said quietly. The room got quiet as Nathan hesitated.

"What is it?" Lucas prodded.

"Haley was pregnant." Nathan said. He looked up into Lucas' shocked eyes.

"What? When?" Lucas asked.

"Back then. She was pregnant before she left for the tour. She didn't know. The night she came back, she had a miscarriage. I guess Rachel and Mouth found her in the street, and she was bleeding. She found out in the hospital she was pregnant." Nathan explained.

"Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry, man. I can't believe Haley had to go through that." Lucas said still in shock. It was quiet for a few minutes until Lucas looked over to Nathan and saw him sitting with his head down. "What's wrong, Nathan?" He asked.

"I...it was my fault. I'm the reason Haley lost the-our baby." Nathan answered quietly.

"No, it wasn't. Nobody can control those types of things. It just happened." Lucas tried to reassure him.

"Luke, if I hadn't have done what I did, Haley never would have seen us. She never would have got upset and ran out. She would have been safe at the apartment with me. It's all my fault." Nathan said sadly.

"Nathan, stop it. It's not your fault, and it's not Haley's fault." Lucas said looking at Nathan who just continued to shake his head. "You should talk to Haley." He continued. Nathan's head snapped up at this. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm sure Haley would tell you the same thing. You said you guys had more to talk about-this is one of them. You two need to talk about the baby and what happened. Maybe Haley's having some doubts and mixed feelings about what happened as well. You might be what the other one needs to overcome the situation." Lucas explained.

"What about Mark?" Nathan asked.

"What about Mark? Nathan, Mark has nothing to do with that. It's not his baby. He didn't even know Haley at the time. This involves you and Haley-and you two only. Your baby has nothing to do with his and Haley's relationship. This is something you and Haley need to work through." Lucas said. Nathan listened to him and knew he was right. He needed to talk to Haley, and he needed to do it soon and alone.

**Okay, there's another update. I know some of you don't like Mark. I have some ideas about what I'm going to do with his character. I'm not going to say whether he will be someone you should trust or not, but I will say there will be some drama between him and Haley. And Nathan will get involved as well. I know there's a lot of repeat dialogue, but I needed to have Lucas find out. But there's more to come. Nathan and Haley as well as Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel (I've always loved these four together on the show) will be interracting more. I also want to have a chapter with mostly Lucas and Haley because they are the best friendship on the show ever! I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Until next time. Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, back for another update! Nothing too exciting this chapter-has some Lucas and Haley in it!**

A week had passed. Haley did indeed buy the second house she looked at. She loved it. It was a small two bedroom house with a small backyard. It was perfect for her and Mark. Mark was back in California for a few days. He talked to his boss, and while his firm hated to see him go, they did everything they could think of to help him. He was adament about moving to Tree Hill to be with Haley. They tried to persuade him into staying, but he turned down all of their offers. It would take about a week to get everything sorted out, but after a week he was moving to Tree Hill. Haley was excited and nervous all at the same time. She was ready for this next step with Mark, but she was scared. It was a big step. She's only ever been this close to one other guy-Nathan. She was also scared because she knew she eventually had to tell Mark that Nathan is her ex-husband. He knew about her past but didn't know it was with Nathan. She didn't not tell him to keep it a secret. When she opened up to him about the past, she simply just never said his name. It was never an issue in their relationship. But now that they were living in Tree Hill with Nathan basically just around the corner, it was hard to avoid. She knew she had to admit everything. She didn't know how Mark would react. She's never had to deal with that side of him. She prayed he wouldn't be upset or possibly jealous. She didn't know if he would feel threatened or angry or what. She planned on revealing everything to him when he came back, and they officially moved in together. She was terrified but needed to get everything out in the open.

Haley walked through the halls at Tree Hill High. It was officially her first day as an English teacher there. After a small meeting with Principal Turner, he guided her to her new classroom. He helped her get situated before leaving her alone to take everything in. A few minutes went by before students began piling into the classroom for her first class. Once the final bell rang and all the students were seated, she began. She felt intimidated at first, especially after a boy named Quinten gave her a hard time, but by the end of the day, she was coming into her own. After her final class ended, she sat quietly in her classroom adjusting to her new life. She was beginning to love every minute of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock at the open door. She looked up and was surprised to see Lucas standing there. "Hey, Haley, I just wanted to stop by and see how your first day went." He said.

"You just stopped by the high school?" She asked confused.

"Well, I have basketball practice in fifteen minutes. But, I wanted to see how you're holding up." He said.

"I'm wonderful! Oh, Luke, a lot of people hate their jobs and dread coming to work, but I honestly love mine. It's such an exhilerating feeling to know that I'm helping kids. And I love being able to do so in the place I grew up." She said with such passion causing Lucas to smile.

"You know, Hales, you haven't changed one bit when it comes to school and learning and stuff. I bet you're an amazing teacher." Lucas said proud of his former best friend.

"Thanks, Luke." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I've got to go to practice. I can't have the head coach showing up late-I've got to keep those kids on their toes. But, I was also stopping by to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. Lindsey had to go to New York for a book signing, and I'm all alone. I thought it would be nice to catch up-just the two of us." He asked hopeful. There was a lot he wanted to talk to her about and apologize to her for.

"I would really love that. Do you want me to just come by your house or what?" She asked.

"Actually, meet me at the cafe instead. How about around six?" He suggested as she nodded. "Great, I'll see you then. Well, I better go make some boys run." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Don't work them too hard, Coach Scott." She said as he walked out laughing.

The rest of the day flew by quickly for Haley. Before she knew it, it was now five in the evening. She still had all of her stuff packed in boxes except for her clothes which were already hanging up. She opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of jeans. She put on a white cami and threw a light pink v-neck sweater over it. It was early October and the weather was still pretty warm. She threw on some tennis shoes, grabbed her purse, and climbed into her car. She made her journey to the cafe. She was confused as to why Lucas wanted to meet there. She shrugged it off thinking he probably just wanted to eat there. She arrived and entered the cafe. It was pretty quiet tonight with only a few customers. She saw a waitress making her rounds and couldn't help but smile at the memory. She heard the door to the back opening and saw Lucas approaching her with a big smile planted on his face. "Hey, Hales, I'm so glad you came." He said pulling his old friend into a hug. She reciprocated and said, "Me, too. So, is your mom here tonight?"

"No, she and Keith are having their own little date night tonight." He answered.

"Oh, so where's Lily?" She asked. She noticed how Lucas hesitated a little before answering. "She's with Nathan."

"Oh, that's good." She said.

"Yeah, he's really good with her. Lily loves hanging out with him. He knew you and I were getting together, so he offered to watch her for Keith and Karen." He explained as she nodded. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say-she thought it was incredibly sweet of Nathan to watch Lily and couldn't help but wish she could witness his relationship with her. She shook away her thoughts. "So, are we going to get some food or what?" She asked.

"Not yet. I thought we could do something else first." He said mysteriously.

"Okay, sure, but I've got to say, I'm pretty starved. So, you better feed me soon, buddy." She warned as they both laughed.

"Relax, we will eat in a few minutes. Follow me." He said and headed to the back of the cafe. She was curious and followed him. She noticed he was heading to the stairs leading to the rooftop. It was their secret spot growing up. She smiled and followed him up the stairs. Once she arrived on the roof, she was stunned. She looked around and couldn't help the smile that spread over her entire face. She couldn't believe he kept it. She thought for sure he would have torn it down after all these years. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you kept this together." She exclaimed in awe.

"What? I couldn't tear down our golf course, Hales. It's yours and mine. It's our spot." He said.

"Thank you, Luke." She said with her voice breaking. She was so touched.

"You know, I come up here sometimes. I came up here a lot after you first left. I missed you, and this place made me feel close to you. I was angry at first and wanted to tear it down. But I couldn't. I felt that if I did that, then you would really be out of my life for good. I never wanted that." He said. He looked at her and watched as she brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"I missed you, Luke-everyday. I wanted to call you so many times. Not just while I was on the tour but throughout the years, too. I know how much I hurt you and everyone else when I left. I learned that after that phone call we shared. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"No, Haley, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean a word of it. I missed you, and when you called, I was in shock. I was so relieved to hear from you, but my defenses kicked in pretty quickly and before I knew it, I was lashing out at you." He started.

"You were just saying how you were feeling." She said.

"No, I wasn't. That's not what I was feeling, Haley. I was so happy to hear from you. I wanted to tell you to come back home. I wanted to tell you I missed you and I loved you. I just felt a moment of anger pass through me. After I hung up, I felt horrible. And by that point, it was too late. I knew our frienship would never be the same." He stated sadly.

"You know, it might not ever be as it once was, but I'm willing to try. I'm living here now, Lucas. I miss you. You were my best friend. I went to you for everything. You were who I told all of my deep dark secrets to-even though I didn't really have any. Our relationship might not be the same, but we can rebuild what was once there." She suggested.

"I'd like that. Haley, Nathan told me about the baby. Was that the night you called me?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I didn't know. I was so selfish and stupid. I heard it in your voice. I knew you were upset and hurt, but I refused to truly listen. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I'm sorry you couldn't rely on me the way you should have." He apologized.

"It's okay, Lucas. It was hard. I'm not going to lie to you. I felt really betrayed and lost and lonely, but it's okay. Over the years, I grew up. I understood what you were going through. And even though I still felt the pain, I got through it. And you know, coming here I think has really helped me work through whatever pain I was still feeling. I want to move forward and put the past behind us. I'm here to stay, and I don't want there to be any awkwardness between any of us. So, let's forget about everything. Please." She said. Lucas smiled and walked over to her embracing her in a tight hug. She held onto him just as tightly. She felt like she was getting her oldest friend back, and she was happy.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lily were cuddled on the couch in his living room watching a movie. He loved spending time with Lily. Ever since he found out about his and Haley's baby, he wondered what would have happened had it lived. He never really thought about kids over the years. He always wanted to have some, but he never truly thought about it-until now. He was beginning to realize just how much he wanted to be a father. He wanted kids, and he wanted a family. And the longer he was around Haley, he realized he wanted all of that with her. He was saddened by the fact that he almost had that. He didn't know what would have happened in the past had the baby lived-whether he would have been happy or not, but he knows how he feels now. A small voice interrupted his thoughts, "Uncle Nathan, can I spend the night with you tonight?"

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll have to call and ask your mommy and daddy. But I for one would love to have you spend the night with me." He said smiling down at the young girl.

"Let's call now!" Lily exclaimed jumping off of the couch heading to the phone. Nathan chuckled and followed her to the phone as he watched her dial her parents number. "Hi, mommy...No, I'm fine, but can I spend the night with Uncle Nathan tonight?...He said it's fine." Nathan waited until the phone was handed to him. "Mommy wants to talk to you." She said.

"Hi, Karen...No, I want to keep her if that's okay with you and Keith...Okay, I'll head over there...I'll have her back before I head to basketball practice tomorrow. Have a good night. Bye." He ended the calling and looked over to an anxious looking Lily. "You mom said it's okay. But you and I have to go pick up some clothes over at Lucas' house, okay." He said as she smiled and nodded. "Okay, go get your coat." He said as she quickly ran over to her coat. A few seconds later, she came running back, "I'm ready, Uncle Nathan!" She exclaimed. He bent down and scooped her into his arms while walking out the front door.

It was ten minutes later when they pulled up to Lucas' house. He saw Haley's car parked in the driveway. He didn't know why but he was nervous about seeing her. He heard his back door shut and saw Lily already making her way up the drive. "Come on!" She yelled to him. He stepped out of the SUV and quickly caught up with the young girl. He knocked a couple times. They waited patiently a few seconds before the door swung open. "Hey, Lucas!" Lily exclaimed running into her brother's arms.

"Hey, Lily. Hey, Nathan. What brings you two here?" He asks stepping aside to allow Nathan to walk in.

"I'm spending the night with Uncle Nathan, but I need some clothes." Lily said as Lucas put her down and she took off to the back bedroom to gather her stuff.

"So, she roped you into spending the night, huh." Lucas said laughing. He knew Nathan had a soft spot for Lily. All she had to do was probably ask, and he would have said yes.

"Yes, she was so excited. So, how's it going?" Nathan asked. Before Lucas could answer, Haley came into the living room. "Lucas, do you want marshmel...Oh, hey, Nathan." She greeted noticing him standing by the doorway. She definitely wasn't expecting to see him tonight.

"Hey, Haley." He greeted.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked. Just then, Lily came running back into the living room with a bag. "I'm ready, Uncle Nathan! I'm ready!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, sweetie. Lily is spending the night with me. But I didn't have any of her stuff at my house. So, here we are." He said kind of awkwardly.

"Oh, well, do you guys want to stay for a bit? Lucas and I are just drinking some hot chocolate and getting ready to watch a movie." She asked politely.

"Oh, that's okay. You guys probably have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe some other time." Nathan declined. The truth was that he wanted to stay. He wanted to be close to Haley, but he didn't want to intrude. He didn't want to push anything. He knew that things had to go slow between them. Things were too complicated to be rushed into.

"Okay, some other time. You two have fun." Haley said quietly. She didn't know why, but she felt saddened when he declined her offer.

"Oh, we will. We're going to play dress up and play with my Barbies, right, Uncle Nathan?" Lily said smiling. Lucas chuckled as Nathan sent him a warning glare. Haley smiled at the thought. She never had the chance to see how Nathan reacted with little kids. When they were together, they were both young. And Nathan was definitely not the children type back then.

"That's right, Lils. Well, we better get going. You two enjoy your night." Nathan said while helping Lily put her coat back on and picking up her bag leading her out the door. Haley watched them go. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Lucas standing beside her. "Hales? Hales?" He said waving a hand in front of her face snapping her back. She jumped startled and her face blushed with embarassment. "So, you ready to watch the movie?" She asked quickly heading over to couch. Lucas smiled. He knew that look. He used to see it all of the time between her and Nathan. He could have said something, but he kept his mouth shut. The truth was he didn't know what was going on in Haley's head. He could still see the love between her and his brother, but he also knew she loved Mark. And the sad truth was that he couldn't read Haley the way he used to. His head filled with concern. Mark was moving to Tree Hill in a few days, and he couldn't shake the feeling that the situation between Nathan and Haley was about to become even more complicated.

The next day, Nathan was driving Lily back home. The music was playing lightly and it was quiet until Lily spoke up, "Uncle Nathan, why don't you have a girlfriend?" The question completely caught Nathan off gaurd. He was not expecting those words to come out of the little girl's mouth. He pondered the question over and over in his head before looking up and noticed her staring at him through the rearview mirror. "Why do you ask, sweetie?" He asked.

"I was just wondering. I think you should get a girlfriend." She said surprising him once again.

"Why do you think that, Lily?" He asked.

"Well, Lucas has one and so does practically everyone else we know. You should get one." She answers.

"Okay, well, I will think about it." He says laughing.

"I think Haley likes you." She says. Nathan stops laughing and looks up at her suddenly. "Why do you think that?" He asks curious.

"Well, she has a gleam in her eyes when she's talking and looking at you. Mommy says when you like someone, you can see it in your face. She says your eyes sort of glisten and smile. I see it when Lucas and Lindsey are together. I saw it last night at Lucas' house." She answers before focusing her attention back to the doll in her hand. Nathan continues to drive while thinking about what Lily said. He can't help but wonder if she were right. He never really noticed anything. Sure, he knows how to get Haley riled up like he did in the department store. But he was thinking that was more of a heat kind of thing. He knows they still have sexual tension between the two of them. Sex was never a problem in their relationship. That was the one thing they never fought about. But that's all he thought it was. 'Could it be more?' He wondered. He knew he felt it, but he didn't know if Haley still did.

Haley was finishing up her lesson plans for the following day when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway, "Hello? This is Haley."

"Tutorgirl! Hey, it's me, Brooke." Brooke greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, I caught onto that when you said tutorgirl. What are you calling for?" Haley asked laughing.

"Well, I am so glad you asked. So, I was talking to Peyton and we-well, I decided we needed a girls night. So, I was wondering if you and Rachel and your other two friends, Alex and Millie, were free tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Alex is back in California. I know I'm free. I can talk to Rachel and Millie. What did you have in mind?" Haley asked.

"We were thinking something low-key. Maybe go out to dinner and then head over to Tric for some drinks and dancing. What do you think?" Brooke suggested.

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun. I could really use a night out with just the girls." Haley agreed.

"Fabulous! You talk to Rachel and Millie. I will talk to Peyton. How about Peyton and I meet you three at your place. I would love to see your new house anyway. Then, we can go to dinner. Does six o'clock work for you?" Brooke asked.

"Works for me. Thanks, Brooke." Haley said.

"No problem. See you tonight, tutorgirl." Brooke said before hanging up.

Spoilers:  
-Girls night out!

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for those reading and/or reviewing the story. I hope to have another chapter up in a day or two. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back for another update. I know a lot of you are itching for a conversation between Nathan and Haley, and it is coming up next chapter. Keep being patient and hopefully you will enjoy the convo that takes place. Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. I basically just needed something to set up the next chapter. Happy reading!**

It was close to midnight and Haley, Rachel, Millie, Brooke, and Peyton were currently still enjoying themselves at Tric. They met at Haley's before heading out to dinner where they talked and reminisced. After dinner, they headed over to Tric for a night of drinks and dancing. Haley and Brooke were currently on the dancefloor while Rachel, Peyton, and Millie were sitting in a booth drinking. It was safe to say the girls were definitely a little on the tipsy side. They were having a fun and drama free night without any men. Haley was enjoying just a carefree night in general. With the stress of buying her house and starting her new job, she really needed a fun night out. She was also celebrating in a way. She was back in her hometown with her best friend and her old friends. Her boyfriend was moving there in a week. Her life was coming together, and she was happy.

Rachel and Peyton were still engaging in conversation while Millie excused herself to go to the restroom when Haley and Brooke fell into the booth laughing hysterically definitely feeling the alcohol. "You guys need to get off your asses and come dance with us!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Peyton said as Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You two are boring. And shy tutorgirl here sure has some moves. I didn't know you had it in you, girly." Brooke stated.

"What can I say? I've grown up over the years. This shy girl ain't shy no more." Haley replied.

"And this teacher doesn't know her proper grammar any more either." Rachel stated as they all laughed. Millie came back to the table with a round of shots for them. "Okay, girls, this round is on me." She said sliding each of them a glass.

"I want to propose a toast." Brooke announced.

"Uh oh." Peyton said as Brooke shoved her. "Shut up. Okay, so to a night out with the girls. And to Rachel and Haley finally coming back home and bringing their wonderful friend, Millie, with them. To old friends coming together with new friends." Brooke finished as they all took their shots.

An hour later, the girls were starting to feel the effects of their alcohol. They were ready to call it a night but were having trouble getting a very drunk Haley to cooperate. They couldn't call Owen, Mouth, or Julian because they were away for the weekend. Jake and Jenny were visiting his parents for the weekend. The girls looked over to Haley who was passed out in the booth. "I'll call Lucas." Peyton suggested. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number only to be directed to his voicemail. She looks to the others hopeless. Brooke gave her a look. "No." Peyton said sternly.

"Peyton, there's nobody else." Brooke said.

"No, I don't want to open that can of worms." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm tired and want to go home. Call him!" Brooke demanded.

"Fine, but if this ends badly, you're dealing with the ramifications." Peyton said dialing his number. She waited through a few rings until a voice answered. "Hey, I hate to bother you but we kind of need your help...No, everyone's okay, but Haley's kind of passed out. We need some help getting her home...Thank you so much, Nathan." She said before ending the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan arrived. He hurried in finding the girls quickly. "Is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"She's fine. She just needs to sleep it off." Rachel said. "Come on, Haley, time to get up." She turned her attention to Haley trying to wake her up. Nathan stepped forward to help her out. "Haley, come on." He said as he pulled her out of the booth into his arms. She stirred slightly wrapping her arms around his neck letting him hold her up. They all walked out of the club to his SUV. "Do you girls want a ride home?" He offered.

"No, that's okay. We've called a cab. It should be here, well, right now." Peyton said as she saw their cab pull up next to Nathan's SUV.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He said.

"No, we're okay. Are you okay with getting her home?" Brooke asked pointing to Haley who was still clinging onto him.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." He said as he started putting her into the vehicle while the girls started piling into their cab.

"Nathan, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rachel asked not sure if leaving the two of them alone was such a good idea.

"Rachel, I'm fine. She's passed out. I'm just going to take her home and put her to bed. Don't worry-everything will be okay." He reassured her before she finally climbed into the cab. It drove away shortly after. Nathan finished getting Haley in before he himself climbed into the driver's side and drove away. About ten minutes later, he arrived at her house. He picked her up and carried her to the door which was locked. "Hales, I need your keys. Where are they?" He asked. She mumbled that they were in her pants pocket. He sighed before reaching his hand into her pocket and pulling them out and unlocking the front door. He carried her to the bedroom before placing her onto her bed. He searched through her drawers for some pajamas for her to change into. He found some plaid shorts and a white tank top and brought them over to her. "Hey, come on, get up. You need to change." He whispered into her ear. She stirred awake. He began to walk away when her voice stopped him. "Nathan, can you help me please?" She asked. He hesitated until he saw how she kept dosing off. He walked up to her and hesitated once more before reaching down grabbing the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering over her body. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes skimmed over her black and white lacy bra. All he wanted was to rip it off her body. He controlled his thoughts and quickly threw the white tank top onto her. His fingers dug into the waist of her jeans before slowly popping the button open and unzipping the zipper. He lifted her slightly off the bed while pulling the jeans down her legs. He almost lost it as his hands ran down her warm silky legs. He reached for the plaid shorts and just as quickly pulled them onto her body. He pulled back the comforter and helped her move to lay down. He tucked her in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Get some rest, Hales." He said quietly. He looked down and noticed her eyes flickering open. "Thank you for helping me, Nathan. You've always been there for me. I love you." She said almost inaudibly before passing out completely. Nathan stood there watching her. He didn't know if he heard her correctly. He knew he had, but he didn't know what she meant. Did she mean it in a thank you kind of way or did she actually mean love as in love. He continued watching her for a few minutes before finally leaving.

The following afternoon, Nathan found himself sitting at their bench. He was quietly watching the water thinking about the night before. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear footsteps approaching him. "Nathan." A quiet voice said breaking his thoughts. He turned to find Haley standing beside him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for what you did last night." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Is there room up there for me?" She asked gestering to the top of the bench. He smiled and nodded while scooting over as she climbed up. They sat watching the water in a comfortable silence. "Haley, do you ever think about our baby?" He asked.

"All the time. Mostly, I think about how differently my life would be had she lived." She answered.

"I would have loved to have had a daughter." He stated causing her to look at him surprised. "Spending time with Lily made me realize how much I want to have a daughter of my own. I would love to be a dad period." He continued.

"You'd be an amazing dad." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "You'd be an amazing mom." He said. She blushed before looking back out to the water. "I'm sorry." He said seconds later.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"If I hadn't...if you hadn't seen...you would have had the chance of being that mom." He said. She looked over to him suddenly. She couldn't believe he was blaming himself for the death of their child. No matter what happened, it wasn't his fault. It took her a long time to believe that about herself. She needed to make him see that it wasn't his fault either. She jumped off of the bench and stood in front of him. "Will you come somewhere with me?" She asked while holding her hand out to him. He nodded before jumping down and taking ahold of her hand. She led him over to her car. They climbed in and buckled up before driving away.

**Okay, there's another chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll make up for it the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter-it's going to be pretty much all Nathan and Haley. Hopefully, I'll have it up on Friday. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back for another update! This chapter is all Nathan and Haley. You might like it, you might not. Happy reading!**

Nathan didn't know where they were going. It was quiet in the car neither one of them speaking a word. Every once in awhile he would sneak glances over to her, but her eyes were glued to the rode. He was looking out the passenger side window when he felt the car slow down. He turned his attention towards the front and noticed they had pulled into a cemetary. Haley stopped the car, shut off the ignition, and climbed out. Nathan quickly climbed out as well. He followed her through the headstones towards a small group of trees behind them. They stopped in front of a tree. It was silent as he watched Haley stare at it. "What are we doing here?" He asked her quietly.

"After I was released from the hospital, I wanted to do something in remembrance of the baby. I obviously couldn't bury her. I asked Rachel to help me. We came out here late one night. I found the prettiest tree and carved a small headstone of sorts." She said tracing her fingers around the carving. "Here." She pointed as she grabbed Nathan's hand to bring him to stand right beside her. He looked and saw Baby Scott carved into the tree. He brought his hand up and traced the carving trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to appear. "I'm so sorry, Haley." He apologized once again choked up.

"It is not your fault that I had a miscarriage." She said.

"But if you hadn't had seen me and Teresa together, you wouldn't have run off. You wouldn't have been so upset. You would have been safe at the apartment. You wouldn't..." He began but was interrupted.

"Nathan, stop. It's not your fault. No matter what happened that night, it wasn't your fault. You know, I blamed myself right after it happened. At the hospital, I asked the doctor what I could have done to have prevented the miscarriage. He told me nothing. He said sometimes these things just happen without any explanation at all. For weeks, I still felt responsible. Rachel tried getting through to me, but I didn't want to listen. I needed someone to blame. So, I blamed myself. I was angry and sad and confused. I was a complete mess." She explained.

"So, what did you do to stop blaming yourself?" He asked.

"One night, I came out here. I sat on the grass, leaned up against this tree, pulled out my guitar, and started singing. It was just a simple lullaby. One I would have sang to our baby to get her to fall asleep. I kept my eyes closed throughout the whole song. I found peace, I guess. I realized the doctor was right-it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. Nathan, please don't blame yourself for this." She pleaded. She looked to him when he didn't respond. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Nathan, please. It's not your fault. I can't handle you blaming yourself. Please, don't." She pleaded once again. He looked into her eyes and nodded. She backed away turning once again to the tree. She traced the carving again. He watched her and noticed a tear slide down her cheek. "I wanted her so much." She cried as the tears fell harder. He hurried over to her, turned her around, and threw his arms around her. She wrapped her arms under his arms bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. They clung to each other tightly as they both let all of their emotions out. She burried her head into the crook of his neck. He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped some tears away before running his fingers slowly through her hair. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes. Nathan tilted his head and gently kissed her forehead before they broke apart.  
"Thank you for bringing me here-for sharing this with me." He said.

"Of course. She was ours-yours and mine. Nathan, I know we didn't get the chance to meet her or know her, but thank you. Thank you for giving a part of her to me. I will always be grateful for that. And I will always love you for that." She said.

A couple hours later, Nathan and Haley were sitting at their bench. After leaving the cemetary, they stopped and ordered some food before heading back to the docks. They sat down and started eating. They kept their conversation light not wanting to argue. "So, you went to your dream school afterall." Nathan stated as Haley smiled.

"Yes, I did. Oh, Nathan, I loved it. It was everything I dreamed it would be." She said.

"Were you the top student there as well?" He asked.

"Not quite. Believe me, I got all A's, but Stanford had some real geniuses there. I held my own, but it was a little harder than high school." She said.

"Are you really telling me you never got a single B-not once?" He questioned.

"Fine, I may have received one B+, but it was only one point away from an A-." She relented.

"You little liar." He stated as they both laughed.

"Well, how about you Mr. Duke star basketball player who won two consecutive Big Ten Tournaments." She said.

"You followed my games?" He asked surprised.

"Of course. I was so proud of you, Nathan." She responded. They looked at each other and smiled. "Now, I do have one question for you, though. Why the hell didn't you go pro? And don't tell me you didn't have any offers. I know you did." She asked.

"I guess, I felt about basketball the way you felt about music. I loved the game-I still do, but the NBA was more of my dad's dream than mine. You're right. I had a ton of offers, but I didn't want it. So, I got my degree in business management." He explained.

"How did your dad take the news that his golden boy turned down the NBA?" She asked.

"He was angry. He ignored me for a long time which was actually kind of refreshing. I found how peaceful my life could be without his constant pushing. I don't know what caused him to change his mind. Maybe it was when he finally realized I wasn't going to change mine. He told me he wanted to give me the dealership. He said he didn't want to deal with it anymore but didn't want some stranger to have it. He signed all the rights and ownership over to me. From what I learned in my business classes, I expanded it and opened three more." He said.

"Which have been very successful. I knew you'd do great things, Nathan. I am so proud of you for actually doing what you wanted to do and not conforming to what Dan wanted. I knew you'd eventually get out from under him." She stated.

"So, how did you meet Mark?" He asked her. She was caught off gaurd. Her relationship with Mark wasn't exactly something she wanted to discuss with her ex-husband. How do you explain how you fell in love with another man? What was she supposed to say? "I, um, I met him at a club in San Fransisco. I was singing there one night. After I was finished, I went to the bar to order a drink and he was sitting there. He introduced himself, and we started talking. And that's that." She said quickly looking out into the water.

"Haley, you can talk about him with me. It's okay." He said.

"It's just awkward." She said.

"Why? We're trying to be friends, right? Friends talk about this stuff." He said. She hesitated shaking her head. "Come on, Haley. Let's talk about it." He prodded.

"Nathan, I don't want to talk about this. Please, just drop it!" She exclaimed. Silence fell upon them. Nathan watched her as she kept her eyes focused on the water. It's not that he particularly wanted to hear all the details, but he just wanted to hear about her life. She's moved on, right? So, why couldn't she talk about it? "He's moving here." She said quietly after a few minutes.

"Well, that's good, right? I mean, you're living here now. It makes sense that he wants to be close to you." He replied. The truth was that he wasn't happy about it. The last thing he wanted was for her boyfriend to be anywhere near her. When he heard she was moving here, he assumed Mark and her would eventually break up. Long distance relationships never work out. "So, is he buying a house or renting an apartment? There's a lot of listings." He continued.

"No, Nathan, you don't understand. He's living with me. We...we're moving in together." She announced quietly.

"Oh." He let out. That wasn't what he expected her to say, and it wasn't what he wanted her to say. "I thought you said it wasn't serious." He said showing no emotion. She stayed quiet. This was exactly why she didn't want to talk about it.

"I better go. It's starting to get late." She said as she stood up and started cleaning up their trash. He stood up as well to help her. Once the trash was all clear, they walked to their vehicles. She opened her door and was about to climb in when he grabbed her arm gently. "Haley, I'm happy for you." He said. She looked up at him uneasily before thanking him. She quickly climbed in her car and took off. He watched her drive away. How could such an amazing day turn out so bad? He knew he shouldn't have brought up Mark, but he was curious. He wanted to know how serious their relationship really was. Now, he had his answer.

Haley drove fast through town. She couldn't go back home-not yet. She needed to clear her head. She needed to drive. Why did he have to bring Mark up? Why couldn't he have just let it go? Obviously, he was going to find out she and Mark were living together but not like that. They were having a nice day. She missed that-just talking to him. In just an instant, her day was ruined.

**Okay, so there's another chapter. Don't worry, Haley will find out the truth about Nathan and Teresa. It might not be for awhile, but she will find out. Next chapter, Mark moves to Tree Hill. Get ready for some drama and a jealous Nathan to stir up some trouble. I'm actually off Saturday and Sunday so you guys might get a few chapters. I'm not making any promises but hopefully. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so my day off turned into a day of running around buying Christmas presents and transporting my brother everywhere. So, it looks like it will be only one update today. I don't know about Sunday yet-I have a family Christmas. But hopefully, I'll find the time. But anyway, here's another update.**

"How did you rope me into this?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're my best friend, and I needed some help. Mark's still in California, and Quinn obviously can't do it since she's pregnant. So, here you are." Haley replied with a smile as Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rach, you know you're having a blast." She continued.

"It is kind of fun. But I still don't understand why you didn't just hire someone to paint for you. Why would you even want to do all of this work? It's easier to just pay someone to do it." Rachel stated as she continued painting.

"Why? It's a waste of money when I can just do it myself. Besides, I want to do it." Haley answered. The girls continued painting for a couple more hours before Rachel had to leave. About ten minutes after she left, Haley heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Nathan standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?" She asked while self-consciously looking down at herself. She was wearing an old pair of black sweatpants with a pink tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She definitely didn't look presentable for company, especially her ex-husband.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh on the inside at Haley's reaction. He knew instantly what ran through her mind as she glanced down at herself. He also couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she was reacting this way because of him. "I was just stopping by to talk." He answered.

"Okay, do you want to come inside?" She asked backing away from the entrance to allow him to pass. He smiled, nodded, and walked in. He noticed the plastic on the floor and covering the furniture as well as the many cans of paint and paint supplies. "Painting, I take it?" He said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Rachel was helping but she had to go. So, now it's up to me." She answered. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure-whatever you've got." He answered. She said okay before disappearing into the kitchen to grab something for the both of them. "I like the house." He said as she made her way back into the living room.

"Thanks. Would you like the grand tour?" She asked as he nodded. He followed her as she showed him every room in the house before ending up in her bedroom. "And this is my room." She said.

"You mean yours and Mark's." He corrected her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." She said quietly. She went to shut the door. But before she could, Nathan stepped further into the room. She sighed and followed him in. He stopped and looked around. "I like the bed." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes before pushing him out of the room. She shut the door and turned only to be met with him standing right in front of her. He bent down as her body tensed. "I was just joking, Hales. Lighten up." He whispered into her ear before walking away leaving her in a similar state as the one she was in at the department store. She made her way into the living room shortly after and stopped when she noticed him painting the walls. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm painting. What does it look like?" He asked without stopping.

"I can see that, but why?" She inquired.

"You said you were stuck doing it yourself. I have nothing to do today, so I'm going to help you." He answered.

"Nathan, you don't need to do that. I don't need any help." She said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm helping you out anyway." He responded. She stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before his voice sounded. "So, are you just going to stare at me all day or actually help?" She rolled her eyes before picking up a paint roller and bending down to dip it in some paint. Nathan started laughing before continuing to paint.

An hour later, the living room was finished. The entire hour, Haley never muttered a single word while Nathan never stopped talking. He knew she was annoyed, but he couldn't help but irritate her even more. "I think it looks great. What do you think?" He asked her. He turned and saw that she was facing the opposite direction cleaning up the supplies. "So, do you think you can talk to me now?" He asked walking to stand behind her. She turned and glared at him. "What? You know you're really thanking me on the inside. I know you, Haley James." He smirked at her.

"God, you're such an arrogant, son-of-a-bit..." She began her tirate only to abruptly stop when paint was smeared onto her face. She looked at Nathan in disbelief as he continued laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you just did that!" She exclaimed.

"What? You look good covered in paint." He defended as she narrowed her eyes at him. "It really was an accident. The brush slipped out of my hand. I honestly didn't mean..." It was his turn to stop this time when Haley ran her paint roller down the front of his shirt. "Nice, real nice, Hales." He said.

"What? You look good covered in paint." She mimicked his words from before. "It was a total accident." She smirked.

"I'll show you an accident." He said as he ran the paint brush down her arm. It didn't take long before a full-blown paint fight broke out. About five minutes later, they were covered in paint from head to toe. Haley lunged towards him holding her roller drenched with fresh paint. Nathan was quick to retaliate. He picked her up as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He lost his balance as they both went tumbling to the floor. He landed on top of her as they continued laughing. "Are you okay?" He managed to ask through the laughter concerned about their fall. He moved further up her body to be eye level with her to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine." She answered. Her eyes moved until they reached his. Time seemed to stop as their eyes stayed locked with one another. Haley felt a chill run down her spine as Nathan's hand stroked her cheek gently. Her breathing became more rapid as she noticed his face inching down closer to hers. Her eyes shot to his mouth and couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to meet him halfway. Just as their lips were about to touch, the phone rang loudly snapping them both out of their lust-filled haze. She immediately pushed him off of her, standing up quickly to answer the phone. "Hello." She greeted still calming her breaths. Nathan sat on the floor trying to compose himself after what just about happened. He knew it was a mistake and should be thankful they were interrupted, but he wanted it. He wanted her so badly.

"Mark! Hey, what, umm, how's it going?" Haley stuttered. Guilt passed through her the second she heard his voice. She couldn't believe what had almost happened. What was she thinking? "You're what?" She asked. Nathan looked up at her from his spot on the floor. It was safe to say he was angry at the interruption and even more pissed hearing that it was Mark responsible for the interruption. He listened as Haley continued her conversation. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow...Wow, that's so great!...Yeah, I'll pick you up...No, I want to pick you up. I've missed you so much...Okay, I love you, too." She said before hanging up the phone. Nathan finally stood up from the floor as Haley turned to face him. He could see the guilt and remorse running over her face. He walked closer to her. "Nathan, before...earlier...that was a mistake. I can't...it shouldn't have happened." She began stammering with her words.

"Haley, it's okay. I understand. You're right. We just got caught up in the moment. We can just pretend it never happened, okay?" He jumped in. It wasn't a mistake for him, but he also didn't like seeing her like this. He knew what she was feeling and didn't want her to feel that way. "I should probably go." He stated.

"Yeah, Mark's actually..." She began.

"I heard. That's great. You better go get ready." He said heading to the door. She followed him. "Nathan?" She called stopping him. He turned around and waited for her to talk again. "Thank you for helping me today. You were right-I really appreciated the extra help." She finished.

"You're welcome." He said as she smiled at him before disappearing towards her bedroom. He watched her walk away and sighed before walking out the door.

"Nathan? Hey, Nathan, you home?" Lucas asked while walking into Nathan's house without knocking. He walked through the house until he found him sitting on the couch in his living room with his laptop in his lap.

"What's up, Lucas?" Nathan asked without looking up from his work.

"Not much. What are you doing?" Lucas asked while sitting next to him.

"Just checking out some new cars that might come through." Nathan answered.

"Good." Lucas said before it became silent. Nathan stopped what he was doing before looking up to his brother. "Was there something else you wanted, Luke?"

"Actually, yeah, there was." Lucas answered. Once again, Nathan waited for him to continue. "Well, what is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, you see, Lindsey has a friend from New York coming to visit for a couple days. The three of us are going out to dinner tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Lucas asked carefully.

"Seriously, Luke, you're setting me up on a blind date?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"No. Okay, technically, yes. Come on, Nathan. Lindsey says she's a great girl. Would it kill you to just come out with us for one night? Lindsey and I will be there, too. Who knows, you might really like this girl." Lucas answers.

"Fine, but only because you'll be there, too." Nathan relents.

"Thank you, Nathan. I will call you tomorrow with all of the details. Don't worry, it'll be fun." Lucas said before getting up from the couch.

"Whatever, Luke." Nathan says unconvinced.

"See ya, Nate." Lucas says before leaving his brother's house. Nathan stares at the door. "What did I just agree to?" He says out loud.

"So, you painted the whole house all by yourself?" Mark asked. It's been a couple hours since he arrived in Tree Hill. They were currently sitting on their bed relaxing.

"Well, I painted the bedroom yesterday. Rachel helped me paint the rest of the rooms except the living room today. And, umm, Nathan helped me paint the living room after Rachel left." Haley answered.

"Nathan?" Mark asked uneasily.

"Yeah, he offered to help me since Rach had to leave. We finished right before you called actually." Haley said leaving out the part where they almost kissed.

"How nice of him." Mark said with an edge in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Haley. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'll make it up to you. How about tomorrow we finish with the decorating after you get home from work?" He suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." She agreed. "Mark?" She said a moment later.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Mark, there's something I need to talk to you about. It has to do with my past." She began. She knew she had to tell him about Nathan. It was now or never. She didn't want to wait anymore. He deserved to know, and she hated keeping it from him.

"Haley, I'm really tired. Can we just relax right now? I think I want to go take a shower and then go to bed. I put all those extra hours in at work so I could move here earlier, and I'm exhausted. Can we talk about that stuff some other time?" He asked.

"I...I guess so." She hesitated. She didn't want to put it off any longer, but she understood how tired he must be. She could wait. What's a few more days of waiting?

"Thanks, honey. I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he kissed her quickly on the lips before jumping out of bed making his way towards the bathroom. She sighed before getting out of bed. She changed into some pajamas before climbing back into bed and quickly falling asleep.

**Okay, sorry I couldn't get a couple updates out to you guys today. I'm really hoping to be able to get one to you on Sunday. I don't know though. The next chapter I think is going to be kind of long, so it might be worth the wait. Well, until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, back for another update. Sorry, I didn't get it posted yesterday. I actually got home pretty early, but I was exhausted and fell asleep. But anyway, happy reading!**

Nathan couldn't believe he was doing this. Here he was sitting in a restaurant waiting for Lucas, Lindsey, and another girl to come. He couldn't believe his brother was doing this to him. The last thing he wanted was to date anyone let alone be set up on a blind date. What was Lucas thinking? If Lucas knew him at all, he would know this wasn't even close to anything he would want to do. His mind shifting to what happened the previous day. He couldn't stop thinking about his almost kiss with Haley. He wanted her badly, and he was so close. His want for her has been present ever since he first saw her, but now it has only intensified. He shouldn't be having these feelings. They're divorced and have been for five years. He hasn't even seen or spoken to her in those five years. And she is dating and living with some other guy. The question though that has beem replaying in his mind has been whether or not Haley has been struggling with her feelings as well. Sometimes he thinks just maybe but other times he knows she's not. He hates how he can't read her anymore. There was a time when he knew exactly what was going through her mind just by the look on her face. He missed that, and he missed her.

"Hey, Nathan." Lucas greeted snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Lucas, Lindsey, and who he assumed was Lindsey's friend. "Nathan, you obviously know Lindsey." Lucas said as Nathan and Lindsey exchanged silent greetings. "And this is Carrie. Carrie, this is my brother, Nathan." Lucas introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Carrie." Nathan said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Likewise." Carrie said shaking his hand while her eyes wandered up and down his body. Nathan cringed a little. He knew that look. The four of them took their seats as the waiter approached to take their drink orders. Nathan quickly ordered a beer. This was going to be a long night, and he needed something to take the edge off.

* * *

"Mark, I never realized how much stuff you have." Haley commented as the two worked hard to finish their house.

"We need a bigger house." He said.

"Why? It's just the two of us. It's perfect. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it." She said.

"It will do for now, I suppose. But we'll need a bigger one soon when we start having kids." He said stopping Haley in her tracks.

"What do you mean soon?" She asked.

"Well, obviously not right now, but eventually." He answered vaguely.

"Yeah, eventually, in a few years from now and after we're married preferably." She stated.

"We'll see." He said. She looked at him confused as he just continued unpacking his boxes. What did he mean _we'll see_? Surely he doesn't think they're going to get started on that kid thing any time soon. They needed to be a couple first-just the two of them. They needed to be married first. Sure, they're making a big commitment living together, but she didn't think they were quite ready for marriage and definitely not kids. They've only been dating for close to eight months. She couldn't read what was going through his mind, and that was beginning to frighten her a little. She pushed those thoughts away as best she could by deciding to change the subject. "I was thinking, maybe we could have everyone over for dinner." She suggested.

"Why?" He asked distracted.

"Well, I would really like you to get to know my friends and vice versa. We're living here now. I'm going to be hanging out with them, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around them at all." She answered.

"Sure. Who are we talking about?" He asked.

"Well, everyone, I guess. Everyone you already know, of course. And my old friends from high school: Lucas, his girlfriend Lindsey, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, and Nathan." She answered.

"I don't really like Nathan." He said.

"You don't even know him. How can you not like him?" She asked kind of put off by his remark.

"I don't need a reason. I just don't really like him. He seems...I don't know how to explain it." He answered.

"Well, I'm inviting him. I don't think you're being very fair. You haven't even given him a chance yet. You've only talked to him twice. And the first time, you didn't even have a conversation with him. I had just introduced you to each other. If everyone else is going to come, so is he." She said sternly.

"Fine, whatever. Invite him. I don't really care who comes or not." He said before focusing all of his attention back to unpacking. Haley couldn't believe how he was acting. He never acts this way towards her. 'He's probably just stressed and tired' she told herself in his defense. She shrugged it off and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

"So, Carrie, what is it that you do?" Nathan asked politely.

"Well, right now, I'm a nanny. I'm hoping to go back to school to become a pediatrition, but I have to wait until some money comes along." She answered.

"That's impressive. So, you must really love kids then." He said.

"I love kids. I cannot wait to have my own some day!" She gushed while looking at him smiling. Nathan was praying for Lucas and Lindsey to jump into their conversation at any time. It's not that he didn't like Carrie. Sure, she was a very attractive woman, but there was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't quite describe what it was, it was like an instinct he was having. All he wanted was to just go back home or really be anywhere but here.

"So, do you have any children?" Carrie asked. Nathan almost choked on his beer. He knew it was an innocent question. It's not like she knew about his past, but he didn't exactly expect her to ask that. He didn't know what to say, because he didn't want to think about his baby. He looked over to his brother. Lucas looked at him sympathetically understanding what was going through his mind. Nathan cleared his throat, "No, umm, no, I don't." Carrie didn't seem to catch onto his awkwardness as she simply nodded. Nathan was thankful when Lucas jumped in and started a different conversation. Nathan let out a sigh-yup, this was definitely shaping out to be a long night.

* * *

Mark and Haley were currently cuddled up on their bed. They had pretty much finished the whole house except for some little details here and there. "When do you start at the new firm?" She asked.

"In a couple days. I'm going to go there tomorrow to meet my new boss. He's going to show me around and catch me up on some of the cases they have open right now." He answered.

"Are you nervous about starting your new job?" She asked in a joking tone.

"So totally nervous. You know what would help me relax." He said looking at her suggestively. She smiled leaning up to kiss him. Their kiss heated up as he pulled her on top of him.

* * *

"How long are you in town for, Carrie?" Nathan asked.

"Until Thursday. Do you want to go out again tomorrow night? You know, just the two of us." She asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go out of town for a couple days to check on some business." He answered. He was so thankful to be leaving the following day. It was a relief to not have to make up some excuse for declining her offer. He actually could just leave earlier in the morning and still make it back to Tree Hill late in the afternoon, but there was no way he was going to announce that.

"Well, I had fun. Maybe the next time I'm in town, we can get together." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." He stated.

"Well, we better head out." Lucas said. He knew what Nathan was thinking and couldn't help but be disappointed. He knew this wasn't what Nathan wanted to do tonight, but he was just trying to help him. He wanted his brother to be happy. Why couldn't Nathan just make a little effort?

"Yeah, it's pretty late. It was nice meeting you, Carrie." He said once again extending his hand to her.

"Nice meeting you, too, Nathan." She said shaking his hand. They all said goodbye to one another. Nathan watched as the three of them drove away. Relief washed over him as he climbed into his SUV. He was ready to go home, get into bed, and put an end to this night.

_

* * *

_

_He hovered above her as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Their heavy breathing filled the room. She let out a loud moan as she felt his hot lips leave open-mouthed kisses on her neck. This encounter wasn't slow. It was fast and full of passion. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. He moved his lips along her jawline before kissing her long and hard. His kisses were demanding and full of hunger. She loved when he got like this. It was like he had a need for her he couldn't control. It excited her as her entire body heated up. She felt herself losing any and all control. Her body began to tremble as she let herself go. After calming herself down, she opened her eyes and saw those piercing blue eyes staring straight into hers._

Haley sprung up in her bed breathing heavily. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She looked to her right and saw Mark fast asleep. She threw on some clothes and climbed out of the bed. She had to get away from him. She rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She turned on the faucet before splashing some cold water on her face. She felt his hands all over her body. She closed her eyes as heat once again spread throughout her body. She quickly turned the shower on and jumped in. She had to clear her mind. She had to forget all about her dream. That's all it was-a dream. She had to block any and all thoughts of Nathan out of her mind. She could not believe she was dreaming about her ex-husband. Just a couple hours ago, she was with Mark. 'Your boyfriend' she had to remind herself. Why was she thinking about Nathan in that way?

'Maybe it's because we almost kissed the other day. Yeah, that's all it is. I was just remembering that.' She told herself. After cooling her body down, she jumped out of the shower. She dried off before walking back into the bedroom. She searched her drawers for some pajamas before settling on something. She dressed and climbed back into the bed. She looked at Mark for a moment before pulling the blankets over her body and snuggling into his side. She felt him wrap his arms around her bringing her closer into him. 'This is where I belong' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and prayed that any and all thoughts of her ex-husband would stay far away from her.

**Okay, there you go. ****I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon. The next chapter includes the dinner-be ready for some hostility between Nathan and Mark.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back for another update. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Knock, knock." Rachel said while walking into Haley's classroom.

"Hey, Rach, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised to see her friend.

"Just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch." Rachel answered.

"I would love to, but I have so many papers to grade. I really need to stay here and finish them." Haley said.

"I figured. Which is why, I brought lunch to you." Rachel said pulling out a bag of food.

"Oh my gosh, I love you so much right now!" Haley exclaimed while taking the food Rachel handed to her. Rachel laughed at her. "So, are you going to join me?" Haley asked.

"Of course. I can't pass up the opportunity of hanging out with my very best friend." She answered pulling a desk up next to Haley's. "You look tired, Hales." She commented.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Haley replied.

"Mark kept you up, huh?" Rachel joked with a laugh. She stopped when she noticed Haley wasn't exactly joining in on the laughter. "What's going on, sweetie?" She asked.

"I sort of had a dream last night about...about Nathan." Haley said quietly.

"What kind of dream?" Rachel asked. Haley looked at her. "Oh." Rachel said in understanding as Haley nodded. "So, what,  
umm, wow." Rachel stammered still shocked.

"Gosh, Rachel, I don't know... Okay, I have to tell you something but please don't say anything till I'm finished." Haley said as Rachel nodded. "The other day when we painted, after you left Nathan came over. For some reason, he decided to help me finish painting the living room. He pissed me off, and I ignored him the whole time. After we finished, he was being his stupid self and just as I was about to go off on him, he smeared paint on me. We sort of got into a little paint fight after. Before I knew it, we fell to the ground laughing. All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room changed. I noticed he was leaning towards me, and I knew he was going for a kiss." She explained.

"Oh no." Rachel said.

"That's actually not the worst part. I found myself leaning in as well. I don't know what came over me, Rach. All I know is that I somehow got lost in the moment and wanted to kiss him." Haley said.

"Are you sure it's nothing more than that? I mean, do you still have feelings for Nathan?" Rachel asked.

"I guess, there will always be a part of me that loves Nathan, but I love Mark. I see a future with Mark. I don't know, it's just, there has always been this undeniable chemistry between me and Nathan. There's always been a spark between us. Ever since I came back to town, it feels as if that spark has been ignited. Whenever Nathan comes close to me, I feel it. But I love Mark so much, and the passion between us is strong and incredible as well." Haley said.

"I know you love Mark, Hales, but aside from the obvious sexual tension between you and Nathan, how do you feel about him?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. My emotions are confusing the hell out of me. I know I want Mark, but these sensations I'm feeling when I'm around Nathan are powerful. What is going on with me?" Haley said in frustration.

"Maybe you should talk to Nathan." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call him up right now and explain to him that I had this amazing sex dream about him last night." Haley said sarcastically.

"Amazing?" Rachel gushed.

"Not helping!" Haley exclaimed.

"You're right, sorry." Rachel apologized. "Okay, you know I didn't mean that. I just meant, maybe you should talk to him about these feelings you've been having." She continued.

"I can't do that. No, this will pass. I think it might just be the stress of being around Nathan again and having Mark here at the same time." Haley said. Rachel just looked at her. She knew Haley was just trying to reassure herself. She knew Haley loved Mark and it was real and genuine, but she also believed Haley still loved Nathan. She was very worried about her best friend. She wanted to bring up the possibility of Haley still being in love with Nathan, but she did not think Haley was ready to hear that.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. It was now Sunday and Haley was getting things ready for everybody to come over. She was excited and nervous all at the same. She wanted Mark to get to know her friends. He has definitely been in a much better mood this week since starting his new job. He is less stressed and seems more relaxed. She is grateful he seems to be adjusting to his new life here in Tree Hill. Now, she just wants him and her friends to become friends. She was kind of nervous about Nathan being here. Not only because of herself but Mark as well. He made it clear he doesn't like Nathan. It doesn't make sense to Haley since he's only been around him a couple of times. She's also afraid Nathan might be his annoying self tonight. They have both been successfully avoiding each other ever since that day in her living room not too long ago. She hasn't had any other dreams about him-well, not any sexual dreams about him. Something she is incredibly thankful for.

"Haley, how does this look?" Mark asked walking into the kitchen. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans with a black polo.

"You look very handsome." She replied walking over to him and giving him a sweet kiss. "Aww, are you nervous about tonight?" She asked noticing how much he was fidgeting.

"No, I just want to make a good impression. These guys are important to you, and I want everything to go smoothly." He answered.

"They will-just be yourself. They're going to love you, and you're going to love them." She said.

"So, who's all coming anyway? Everybody? That's a lot of people." He commented.

"No, not everyone can come. Clay and Quinn went to visit his family to discuss wedding details and stuff. Skills and Bevin are out of town celebrating their anniversary. It's going to be Owen and Rachel, Mouth and Millie, Jake and Peyton, Lucas and Lindsey, Julian, Brooke, and Nathan. Are you going to be okay with Nathan coming? I know you don't really care for him." She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was just stressed and tired. You're right, I don't really know him. I need to give him a chance." He answered.

"Thank you, Mark." She said as they shared a chaste kiss. The doorbell rang. "You ready?" She asked as he nodded. She smiled and went to answer the door. She opened it as Owen and Rachel walked in. The two girls embraced in a hug. "So, do you need any help with anything?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, for one thing, you can't cook a thing." Haley said as Rachel pretended to be offended. "And secondly, no, I've got everything covered. Thank you for the offer, though." She continued. It was shortly after that the doorbell rang once again. Once the door was open, Jake, Peyton, Lucas, Lindsey, and Julian walked in. Mouth, Millie, and Brooke arrived very soon after. Now, they were just waiting on Nathan. "He did say he was coming, right?" Haley asked Lucas. Everyone was conversing with one another while Lucas and Haley were standing off to the side.

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier today. He's coming." He answered.

"Okay." Haley said while biting her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked noticing her old nervous habit.

"Yeah, I just want things to go okay." She answered giving him a smile just as the doorbell sounded. Haley took a deep breath before opening the door. She looked up at Nathan's face. "Hey." He greeted with a small smile.

"Hey, Nathan." She returned quietly.

"You look beautiful." He commented. She looked amazing. Of course, she always did. She was just wearing a white lacy cami with a simple pale yellow cardigan and some form-fitting jeans which made her look incredible. It was a true Haley look, but she totally pulled it off.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too." She said. She meant it, too. He was in some faded blue jeans with a light blue button-down dress shirt. She loved the color blue on him-she always has. With his dark hair and complexion, the light blue color made his eyes look even brighter. "Come on in." She said stepping to the side as he stepped inside. "You're living room looks great. Who did you get to paint it?" He asked while smiling that cocky smile of his. She playfully rolled her eyes before leading him further into the room to where everyone was standing. Introductions were made once again before they all sat down for dinner. Dinner had gone surprisingly well. Their conversations were left light asking about one another's jobs and things to that degree. "That was wonderful, Haley. I didn't know you were such a good cook." Brooke praised.

"Haley's an amazing cook. She definitely takes after her mom." Nathan stated. Mark looked at him annoyed. His patience was wearing thin. Even though nothing drastic happened, all through dinner Nathan kept praising Haley. He kept sharing details about her that nobody else, not even him, knew. Haley said they were pretty close friends, but he couldn't help but wonder if they were anything more. They moved their conversation into the living room while opening a couple bottles of wine. Lucas and Haley were currently telling a story about something that happened when they were kids.

"You two met when you were like nine or something, right?" Mark asked. Haley talked a lot about Lucas over the years. He knew they used to be best friends.

"Eight, actually. She came into my mom's cafe once to escape her family for awhile. She was reading one of my favorite books. I struck up a conversation with her about it, and before we knew it, a few hours had passed. She came back to the cafe everyday the rest of that week. Sometimes, she even helped out when it was busy. At the end of the week, my mom finally asked her if she wanted a job. We were only eight, but she was there helping anyway. My mom was very smart and protective over her. She talked to her parents, and they were okay with it. We were basically together everyday after that. She became a part of our family." Lucas explained as he and Haley shared a smile.

"Wow, that's a long time. So, what about the rest of you? When did you and Haley become friends?" Mark asked. He was curious, but mostly, he wanted to know the true story between Haley and Nathan.

"Well, Lucas joined the basketball team our junior year. He and Nathan didn't get along at all." Haley began.

"Aren't you brothers?" Mark asked confused.

"Yeah, same dad different moms. Nathan lived with our dad and his mom while I lived with my mom. We came from completely different backgrounds." Lucas explained as Mark nodded in understanding.

"Well, Nathan was horrible to Lucas in an attempt to get him to quit the team. When nothing worked, Nathan decided to use me." Haley said.

"Hey, you're making me sound horrible." Nathan complained jokingly.

"You were horrible, then." Peyton said as everyone laughed.

"Anyway, he wanted me to tutor him. I said no because of Lucas. The team's hazing got worse. I wanted to help Lucas, so I went to Nathan and told him I would help him if he backed off. He agreed, and I soon started tutoring him. We became really good friends." She said.

"Yeah, Haley was like the only one who I felt comfortable talking to about personal things. She was a great listener, and she always tried to shed a positive spin on things." Nathan said.

"So, you two were pretty close, then?" Mark asked still fishing for information.

"Really close. Some would say it was like we were a married couple." Nathan stated as almost everyone choked on their drinks. Haley glared at him as he sent her a smug smile.

"Maybe until she met her real husband." Mark said. This time it was Nathan who almost choked on his drink. "So, is he still living here? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet." He asked as everyone looked to one another not knowing what to do or say. They were shocked when Nathan was the one to speak up. "No, he moved away a long time ago. Pretty much right after Haley left. I guess he was hurt pretty badly after she left him." He said staring directly into Haley's eyes. He could see them tearing up. He actually felt bad about saying that, but it doesn't make it any less true. He was hurt. She was hurt. They both hurt each other. They both messed up and made mistakes.

"Well, I'm glad he's not around. He hurt Haley a lot when he cheated on her. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw him." Mark stated.

"You know, there are two sides to every story. And you don't know everything that happened. You weren't here or even a part of it." Nathan stated as his temper started to rise. Haley closed her eyes. This was what she was afraid of. The last thing she wanted was for this night to turn into discussing the past. She didn't want Mark to find out about her and Nathan in front of everyone else. She wanted to reveal all of that to him alone. She was silently praying for a turn in conversation.

"It's funny how you're defending him when you and Haley were apparently so close." Mark said smugly as Nathan glared at him. "Actually, I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." Nathan retorted.

"I guess you're right. Besides, if it weren't for what he did, Haley and I probably wouldn't be together. So, maybe I should be thanking him. Because of him, I found the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. In my opinion, I won and he lost." Mark said. It took everything in Nathan not to deck this guy right her right now. He looked to Haley for a moment and noticed the emotions on her face. Her eyes were closed with her head tilted down. She took a deep breath. He watched her jump a little as Mark put his arm around her bringing her closer into his side while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him before her eyes turned to Nathan's. They stared at each other for a moment. "Technically, you did win. But then again, Haley's not some prize to be won. You shouldn't treat her like one." Nathan said.

"That's not what I meant. I think you know that, and I would never treat her like that. You're right, though. I shouldn't talk about things I don't know about. But then again, you shouldn't either. You don't know anything about our relationship. You haven't seen or spoken to Haley in years. You don't know anything about her life anymore." Mark said.

"So, Owen and Rachel, we never got the chance to hear about Aruba. I've always wanted to go there. I bet it was gorgeous, wasn't it?" Brooke asked quickly. Haley sent her a silent thank you as Brooke nodded in understanding.

"It was amazing, right, honey?" Rachel answered as Owen agreed. Owen and Rachel began sharing all of the details of their honeymoon with everyone. Nathan and Mark remained quiet throughout the whole conversation while still throwing glares at one another every once in awhile. They all continued talking for a couple more hours before eventually deciding to call it a night. After everone was gone, Haley started cleaning up as Mark went to go change. Mark came back into the living room shortly later. He walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist. "Well, that was fun. I really like your friends." He said.

"Yeah, it was exactly how I wanted the night to go." She said quietly before walking away towards the bedroom leaving behind a confused Mark.

**Okay, there's another update. I had a request to do a Christmas story. I'm working on it right now and want to have it up in time for Christmas, so I might put this story on hold for the next couple of days-maybe. I'm hoping I can still get at least a couple more chapters up this week. But anyway, until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back for another update. I actually had a lot of time to work on this yesterday, but I was so tired after I got home from work. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till this morning when I had to go to work. But, hey, I'm very well-rested now. Anyway, here's another chapter. Happy reading!**

Haley was exhausted. It was Monday afternoon. Her classes were finished, and she was ready to go home. She had a few more things to wrap up in her classroom, and then, she was finally done. She was so fucused on the paper in front of her, she failed to hear someone walking into her classroom. She jumped back when she felt someone touch her shoulder, "Holy shi...God!" She exclaimed looking up to see Nathan. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" She asked after calming down.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night." He explained.

"I'm really not in the mood. Can we not do this right now?" She asked tiredly.

"No, I didn't come here to start anything. I just came to apologize for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have started anything with Mark." He apologized.

"Well, last night didn't go exactly as I planned, but it wasn't all your fault. Mark didn't exactly know how to keep his mouth shut either. I'm sorry for what he said, even if he didn't know he was talking about you." She said.

"Haley, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Oh, that always seems to get us in trouble." She said jokingly as they both laughed.

"Why haven't you told Mark about us?" He asked a little apprehensively.

"To be honest, I'm kind of worried about how he's going to react. The one time I managed to get the guts to tell him, he was tired and didn't want to talk about it. It's no excuse, but I don't know. Nathan, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm going to tell him soon, I promise." She answered.

"It's okay." He said.

"No, it's not okay. Gosh, this is such a complicated situation." She said.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I just wanted to stop by and apologize. I guess I'll see you later." He said turning to walk away.

"Nathan, wait." She called after him as he stopped and turned towards her. She walked over to him. It was silent for a few seconds as he waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry about leaving." She said quietly.

"Haley, we don't have to talk about that." He said.

"Yes, we do. I know that I hurt you a lot when I left. You have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you. I was being selfish. I wanted to go on the tour. I mean, I loved it and don't regret it. But, I do regret what I caused between us. I am so sorry for hurting you like that." She said sincerely.

"I'm not going to lie, Haley. I was really hurt when you left. I spent months trying to figure out why I wasn't enough for you. I loved you so much." He began.

"I loved you, too, Nathan. You were enough for me, and it kills me to know you thought that. I screwed up so much." She said looking down. He walked closer to her and put his hand under her chin lifting it up. "Haley, we both screwed up. We both made mistakes back then. There's a lot of things I would change about the past if I could." He said.

"Me, too." She agreed.

"I guess, we're both a couple of screw ups, huh." He joked causing Haley to laugh. "So, does this mean we can actually try that friends thing, then?" He continued.

"Yeah, I would really like that." She said. Nathan smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"What's going on?" A voice said breaking up their hug. They turned towards the door to see Mark standing there with a look that wasn't exactly happy.

"Mark, hey. What are you doing here?" Haley asked walking over to him.

"I finished my work early and decided to stop by to see my girlfriend." He answered.

"Well, I'm glad you did." She said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked Nathan.

"I just came by to talk. Look man, I'm sorry about last night. It looks like we're going to be hanging out with one another more. So, welcome to Tree Hill." Nathan said while sticking out his hand for Mark to shake. Mark accepted the gesture. "I'm sorry, too." Mark said.

"We're cool as long as you treat Haley right. She's been through a lot and deserves the best. If I find out you hurt her in any way, we're going to have a problem." Nathan warned.

"Okay, deal." Mark said.

"Well, I've got to go to basketball practice. I'm already late, and Luke is probably pissed." Nathan said.

"Thanks for coming by, Nathan." Haley said.

"Bye, Haley. Bye, Mark." Nathan said as he headed towards the door. They said goodbye. Once he was gone, Haley turned to Mark. "So, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was nice of him." He answered.

"Maybe you guys can be friends now." She suggested.

"Don't get carried away. We can be civil and see how it goes." Mark said as Haley accepted that answer. "You ready to go home?" He asked.

"Definitely. Let's go." She said as she gathered her stuff before they walked out of her classroom.

Nathan walked into the gym. "You're late, Nate." Lucas commented.

"I know, I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked.

"I was talking to Haley and Mark." Nathan answered.

"God, Nathan, didn't you do enough last night?" Lucas said.

"Well, you could have at least asked me what we were talking about before turning into a complete jackass." Nathan said annoyed. Lucas rolled his eyes. "For the record, Mark and I apologized to each other and agreed to put last night behind us." Nathan continued surprising Lucas.

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, okay." Lucas said louder.

"Yeah, I thought so." Nathan said as they both laughed and watched as Skills was running over a new play with the boys.

"So, what did you think was wrong with Carrie?" Lucas asked. Nathan rolled his eyes. He was waiting for Lucas to bring up the date. They haven't really had the chance to talk much this week, but he knew this was coming. "Nothing, I just wasn't interested in her." He answered.

"That doesn't surprise me." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"She's not Haley." Lucas answered before running out onto the court to help Skills. Nathan stared after his brother.

"Hey, what's got you so down?" Mark asked as Haley slumped onto the couch setting the phone on the coffee table.

"That was my mom. My parents are selling their house." She revealed sadly.

"Sorry. It makes sense, though. They're not in town very often." He said.

"I know. It does make sense, but it still upsets me. I grew up in that house. I have so many wonderful memories in that house. I just can't believe it's going to be gone." She said. Mark pulled her into his side. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"It's okay. My mom asked me to start clearing some things out. They rented a storage space and told me to put it in there until the next time they come into town. There's no school on Friday, so I'm going to go over there and start going through everything." She said.

"I'm off on Thursday. Do you want me to get started on things?" He asked.

"You don't have to do that." She answered.

"I want to, though." He said.

"Thank you. I love you." She said gratefully.

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by quickly. It was now Thursday. Mark was currently going through things at Haley's old house. He finished the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. He headed upstairs to start on one of the bedrooms. He walked by Haley's old room and stopped. Most of her stuff was already at their house, but she still had quite a bit of stuff here. She told him she wanted to go through it. Some of it she was going to keep and some of it she was going to toss out. He's been in her old room before. This was where she was staying before she bought their house. He stepped further into the room and started looking around. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for. He went to her closet and opened it up. He went through her old clothes and couldn't help but chuckle. She was such a tomboy. Above the clothes hanging, there was a shelf. He saw an old shoe box and pulled it down. He sat on her bed and opened it. There was an old plastic bracelet, a gold band which he assumed was her wedding ring, some pictures facing down, and a piece of paper. He pulled out the paper and read 'Marriage License.' His eyes scrolled down and saw her name. He looked to the left of her name and saw her ex-husband's name. _Nathan Scott_. "What the hell?" He yelled. He had to be seeing things. He blinked his eyes a few times before opening them completely looking at the name again. Sure enough, it said Nathan Scott. He quickly pulled out the pictures and began flipping through them. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of pictures of the two of them together-they were holding onto one another, kissing one another, looking at one another, and many others. He flipped through some more and saw some of them with their friends in high school. The last one in the stack was of the two of them after they had gotten married. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt his body tremble as his anger flared up.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I probably won't have another chapter for you guys tomorrow or Saturday. But, I will definitely have one for you on Sunday unless something very unexpected comes up. So, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas Eve and very Merry Christmas! I know I'm very excited to spend the whole day with my amazing family. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a very good day anyway! Till next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back for another update. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Okay, don't hate me, but this chapter is all Mark and Haley. But, there WILL be another chapter up today. I don't know how soon, but there will be one. I promise! Anyway, happy reading!**

Haley walked into her house. She had a great day at work. Now, she was ready to take a relaxing bath, make dinner, and spend the rest of her evening with Mark. She noticed how dark and quiet the house was. "Mark?" She called out but was only met with silence. She set down her purse and papers on the kitchen counter before heading towards the living room. Once she made it to her destination, she noticed Mark sitting on the couch staring straight ahead. "Hey, why didn't you say anything when I called your name?" She asked walking further into the room. He didn't respond. "Mark, what's wrong?" She asked carefully. Still, he said nothing. She sat down on the couch leaving a little space in between them. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. This time, he still didn't say anything but did look at her. She noticed the pure fire in his eyes and started to become very worried. "What's wrong?" She asked again quietly and timidly.

"You know, I knew there was something else going on. I knew there was something that nobody was telling me." He said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"As a lawyer, I've learned to trust my instinct. Almost ninety percent of the time, my instinct is right. I had a feeling from the moment I met him." He said.

"Him who?" She asked.

"Nathan." He said. Haley's breath caught in her throat. 'What was he talking about?' She silently asked herself. She was so scared of what he was going to say next. "What about him?" She asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"That Nathan is your ex-husband." He answered. Haley's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't expecting that. "I, umm, I...how did you find that out?" She stammered.

"No, the question is why the hell didn't you tell me?" He yelled causing her to jump back.

"I..." She began.

"You what?" He yelled once again.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how to. You already hated Nathan, and you didn't even know about the two of us. I didn't know how you would react." She tried to explain.

"Two months, Haley! You've been here for two months, and you couldn't find the time to tell me the truth!" He said incredulously.

"I tried to tell you. I was going to tell you right after you moved in here, but when I brought it up, you said you were tired and didn't want to talk about it. After that, I kept losing my nerve to tell you. I wasn't intentionally trying to hide anything from you, Mark. I swear." She said.

"Don't make this my fault, Haley. You had plenty of time to tell me." He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just try to understand that I..." She began but was cut off. "Understand what, Haley? You made me look like an idiot. I sat here with your friends who all knew the truth. While Nathan and I sat here arguing back and forth, everyone BUT ME knew the truth! I feel so stupid right now!" He yelled angrily.

"I never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry." She cried.

"You're sorry? Well, guess what, it did happen!" He spat out jumping off of the couch and started pacing the living room floor. Haley sunk herself further into the couch. She was crying as she watched him. She didn't want this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. "Mark?" She said quietly. When he didn't answer, she stood up and walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. She flinched as he pushed her hand away and stepped back. "Don't. I can't deal with this right now." He declared walking away from her. She could do nothing but watch his retreating form. He turned around, picked up the shoebox on a shelf before walking back over to her dropping it onto the coffee table causing a loud echo through the house. "I found this while I was getting some stuff together at your parent's house." He said showing no emotion before turning back around walking away. She cringed when she heard a door slam. She sunk down to her knees picking up the box. She looked at the items inside it before crying even harder.

Haley awoke the next morning. She was surprised to find herself in her bed. She didn't remember ever leaving the living room. She remembered leaning her head against the coffee table crying. She stayed there for hours, and that's the last thing she remembered. She looked down at herself and was even more surprised to see that she was changed out of her clothes from the previous day into pajamas. She climbed out of the bed and began walking out of the room. She made it to the kitchen and found Mark sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up to her when he heard her walk in. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." He greeted. "I made some coffee." He said.

"When did you get home?" She asked timidly.

"Around one this morning." He answered.

"Oh, where did you go?" She asked.

"I went for a drive-a long drive. I drove to Charleston and then headed back here. I just had to get out of here for awhile." He said as she nodded in understanding. Silence crept through the kitchen. "Did you put me to bed?" She asked breaking the overpowering quiet.

"Yeah, I came home and saw you sleeping hunched over the coffe table. It didn't look like the most comfortable position, and I didn't want you to wake up with a back ache or anything." He answered.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He nodded and stood up from the stool walking over to the sink putting his coffee mug into it. He turned around and stared at her. "Mark, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Nathan. I swear that I wasn't trying to hide it from you or anything. I was just so scared to tell you. I didn't know how to tell you. I knew you wouldn't be okay with it. I'm sorry." She said.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner. I would have been able to find a way to deal with it." He said.

"Are we okay?" She asked nervously.

"We will be. I'm sorry I stormed out of here last night like that. I just...look, is there anything else I need to know that you haven't told me yet?" He asked.

"No, I promise. You know everything else." She immediately answered.

"Okay, that's good." He said as they looked at each other. After a moment, he walked over to her. He quickly pulled her into him as they kissed. The kiss was passionate and loving. Once their lips broke apart, Haley rested her head against his chest. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you, too." He said. "I don't want you talking to or hanging around Nathan anymore." He said after a few seconds. She immediately pulled back from their embrace. "What?" She asked shocked.

"I don't want you near him. I don't trust him." He said.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked incredulously.

"It's kind of hard to after all the lies, but we can work on that. But not with Nathan around." He said.

"Well, that's going to be hard considering he lives here. Tree Hill isn't exactly a huge town. We can't avoid him." She said.

"You can try. You don't need to be around him. You owe me that." He stated. Haley felt her temper rise. "I'm sorry, what? Okay, first of all, I know I should have told you the truth. I take full responsibility for that. I am so sorry, believe me. But, I don't owe you anything. And secondly, you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with." She huffed out.

"You and Nathan aren't friends. You were married. There's a big difference!" He yelled.

"Yes, we WERE married. We aren't anymore and haven't been for years. And now that we've both grown up a little, we're trying to be friends. There's nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people are capable of doing that. Mark, Nathan will always be in my past whether we're friends or not. I can't change that, and I don't want to. Look, at one point in my life, Nathan was my entire world. I loved him so much. I know you don't want to hear this, but it's true. I thought we would be together forever. But clearly I was wrong or else you and I wouldn't be together right now. Nathan has my past, but my present and future is with you. Mark, I love you now." She replied.

"I just don't trust the two of you together." He said softly.

"And that's something you're going to have to work on, because I won't cut Nathan out of my life. I will stand here and tell you that as long as your in my life, and I hope that's forever, I will remain faithful to you. But you're going to have to accept my friends, and Nathan and I are trying to be friends now." She said sternly.

"Fine, but I still don't like him." He said in frustration.

"I'm not asking you to like him. You don't trust him, that's fine, too. Just trust me." She pleaded.

"Okay. I can do that." He said as they walked back into one another's embrace. "So, do you want to go over to your parent's house and finish packing up?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm not really in the mood anymore. I've got some time before they put it on the market. How about we spend the day together-just you and me?" She asked hopeful.

"Sounds perfect. But first, I have to go into the office for a couple hours. I'm not technically off today, and I'm already pretty late." He explained.

"That's fine. You go ahead and go into work. I'm going to make me some breakfast, clean up around here, and take a shower. I'll be here when you get home." She said smiling.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." He replied leaning forward capturing her in a sweet kiss. He grabbed his briefcase, gave her a quick hug goodbye, and left. Haley smiled softly as she watched him leave. She was relieved everything was out in the open and things were okay. They weren't perfect, but she felt as if a huge weight was lifted. She believed now that she and Mark could truly grow closer as a couple.

**Okay, so there you go. Again, I'm sorry there was no Nathan or no Naley in this chapter. But there will be another chapter up later today. And I've been writing bits and pieces of future chapters here and there whenever ideas come to me. ****So, till then!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, back for another update. Sorry about the last chapter, but I think you guys might like this chapter. Happy reading!**

A couple weeks had passed since the truth had been revealed to Mark. Things were going somewhat well between Haley and Mark. They had both been pretty busy with work to really spend too much time together. Mark was working on a new case which kept him at work late. When he was stuck at work, Haley started spending those nights with Rachel or Lucas. The last two Friday nights, the gang would all go out to Tric together for some drinks and dancing. Well, everyone but Mark. It has started become their weekly thing.

"Hey, boys." Haley greeted walking into the school gym.

"Hey, Hales." Lucas, Nathan, and Skills greeted. "What brings you here, baby girl?" Skills asked.

"I need to ask you for a favor, Luke." She answered.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"I was wondering if you could help me clear out some stuff from my parent's house. Mark was going to help me, but he has a case he's busy working on." She explained.

"Sure, when?" He asked.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, I can't tonight. Lindsey and I are going to her parent's tonight for dinner. I'm sorry." He answered.

"No, that's okay." She said.

"I can help you." Nathan offered quickly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to go home and sit around after this." He said.

"Okay, sure. Umm, I'm heading over to their house right now. So, do you want to just come over after you're done with practice?" She asked as he nodded. "Okay, well, the door will be open so just come on in. Thanks, Nathan." She said as she started walking away. Once she was out of sight, Lucas turned to Nathan who was still staring at the exit. "What are you doing, Nate?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just helping out a friend. Is that okay with you, big brother?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Lucas said.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Look, I know Haley is still with Mark. Me going over there is just to help her out. Haley and I are trying to be friends, and that's what this is. We are friends-nothing more." Nathan said before walking out onto the court. Lucas and Skills shared a look before joining him.

"Haley?" Nathan called out as he walked into the house. He didn't receive an answer, so he went from room to room in an attempt to find her. Realizing she wasn't downstairs, he headed up the stairs. He stopped when he walked passed her old room and saw her in there.. "Hey." He greeted startling her just a bit.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." She greeted.

"You know, it's kind of weird." He began.

"What's weird?" She asked confused.

"Using your front door. I remember sneaking through your bedroom window all of the time. I think I may have used your front door a total of six times while we were together." He answered as they laughed.

"Yeah, I love how you still came through the window when my parents knew you were here." She commented.

"Hey, what can I say, I loved the thrill. Admit it, you secretly loved it, too. You felt like you were doing something wrong." He said.

"Okay, fine, I did love it." She relented. "The sneaking around did make it seem..."

"Sexy." He added giving her his famous smirk. She glared at him playfully. "I was actually going to say a little dangerous." She corrected.

"Remember when I convinced you to climb down with me?" He asked.

"That was not fun. I was so scared, and you were so mean." She whined.

"Come on, Haley, it wasn't that bad. Your house had a tree right outside your windown. A tree that had several braches and pegs to climb down. You should have had a little more faith in me. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." He said.

"I did trust you. But you know me, I'm the biggest klutz. I didn't trust myself." She said.

"You were a klutz-a huge klutz!" He said laughing.

"You're such a jerk!" She exclaimed hitting him on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's get to work. What do you want me to work on?" He asked.

"Actually, this room is the last room. I was saving my old room for last. I know, I'm a nerd, but there's just a lot of memories in here." She stated as he nodded in understanding.

An hour had passed, and they were pretty much done packing everything up in boxes. Haley looked around the basically empty bedroom. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She sat there for about five minutes until she heard footsteps approaching the room. "Hey, Hales, I have the boxes all...hey, what's wrong?" He asked noticing the tears forming in her eyes. He quickly sat beside her putting his hand on her back in comfort. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just being stupid. I know I've been gone for years, and I'm all grown up living in my own house. It's just...I can't believe it's going to be gone. Call me crazy, but I always thought my parents would come back to Tree Hill after a few years to live again. I guess selling the house makes it real that they aren't really coming back here to stay anymore. I mean, this is where I go when I need to go some place to think. This place holds so many memories for me. There have been so many moments that I've shared with my parents, with Luke, and with...with you." She said looking into his eyes. "This house was basically my first everything for me. I shared my first kiss at this house." She said smiling.

"Really? Was it amazing?" He asked smirking.

"Not really. It actually sucked. The boy had no idea what he was doing. It's like he was a virgin or something." She said smirking right back at him.

"That hurts, Hales, it really does." He joked as they laughed. Silence crept through the room as Haley looked around the room once more. She sighed before wiping some stray tears and standing up off of the bed. She walked over to her window and stared out it. A moment later, she heard Nathan getting up off of the bed, too. She heard him walking but was completely caught off gaurd when she felt his hands on her shoulder and was turned around. Before she had the chance to say anything, his lips were on hers in a soft, sweet kiss. It only last for a few seconds before he broke their kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them to find his piercing blue eyes staring into her deep brown ones. "What did you do that for?" She asked quietly still surprised.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. But I can't apologize. I just, I was your first kiss here, Hales. And I wanted to be the last person you ever kissed at this house." He said quietly. Haley about melted right there with his words. The truth was, that's exactly what she wanted him to do. Nathan was her past. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and her first husband. This house was now a part of her past. She's kissed Mark here, but she wanted Nathan to be the last guy she ever kissed in this house. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hand move up to her cheek as they rested their foreheads together. She felt as he softly stroked her cheek. She pulled away slightly looking into his eyes while they were still holding onto one another. They could feel the heat ignite between them. She watched as his eyes moved to her lips then back up to her eyes. "Nathan." She whispered almost inaudible. He moved forward before pulling her to him gently as his lips landed on hers. The kiss was soft. Nathan was surprised when Haley was the one who initiated more as she slightly opened her mouth. He lost it and slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His found hers as they battled for dominance. They poured the last five years into this kiss. It was passionate and full of want. Neither of them even noticed him moving her back as she collided with the wall. Her hands moved to his hair as she pulled him further against her as his hands gripped her waist pulling her further into him as well. She moaned into his mouth. He was so turned on and was ready to take her right up against the wall. She could feel how much he wanted her. However, that was what snapped her back into reality. She pushed him away from her quickly and turned away from him as she tried to control her breathing. He was frozen in his spot still stunned by what happened. He watched her from behind. For him, that was just what he's been wanting ever since she came home. He had nothing to lose. But she had Mark-her boyfriend. "Haley, I'm..." He began.

"Nathan, can you just go please." She said still facing the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry." He rushed out before leaving her old bedroom. Once he was gone, she let go. Her tears fell, and they fell hard.

**Okay, so there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope it made up for the last chapter. There's some more drama ahead, so please continue to read. And thanks to those of you reading and/or reviewing the story. There should be another update up soon. So, till then.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Back for another update. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I tried getting this chapter up this morning, but my laptop decided to give me a few problems. You've got a love technology. ****The dress I have Haley wearing is from her date night with Nathan/Mia/Chase in season six. I loved that dress on her, so I decided to use it. Just to warn you guys, there's not going to be a lot of happy, friendly Nathan and Haley for the next couple of chapters. Happy reading!**

It's been a month since Nathan and Haley's kiss. After what happened in her old bedroom, Haley made sure to keep her distance from Nathan as best she could. On Friday nights when the gang went to Tric, she didn't talk to him, even though he tried to talk to her. That first Friday after the kiss, he approached her and attempted to apologize again. She was very cold to him and told him that he already did enough and to leave her alone. The truth was that she was angry with herself not him. Sure, he was the one who kissed her first and initiated the second kiss, too, but she didn't stop it. It wasn't his responsibilty to stop it, it was hers. She was the one who had the boyfriend and was in a committed relationship. She just needed to make sure they stayed away from each other. And if being mean to Nathan was the way to make that happen, then that's what she was going to do. She felt horrible for treating him like this when he technically did nothing wrong, but she didn't trust herself around him anymore. Mark was right. He shouldn't trust the two of them together. But she was going to make it up to him. She was going to be a better girlfriend to him, and she was going to be fully committed to him.

It was about seven o'clock on Thursday night. Haley was sitting on the couch grading some papers drinking a glass of wine. She heard the front door open and close. Her face brightened when she saw Mark walk into the living room. "You're home early." She commented.

"Yes, I am. I have good news." He said.

"Ooh, what is it?" She asked intrigued. He took a seat beside her on the couch. "Well, I have researched everything I need for this case. We present it in court on Monday, and I am very confident we will win this one." He answered.

"That's awesome, baby. So, does this mean you're going to be home earlier now?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, that's exactly what this means. And, I get to come to Tric with you and your friends tomorrow." He announced.

"Are you for real?" She asked excited.

"Yeah." He answered. She threw her arms around him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart long enough for her to climb into his lap. "I know I've been working really late, and I haven't been around very much. I'm sorry. I want you to know the reason I haven't been around isn't because of us. I'm not upset with you over the whole Nathan thing anymore. It's still a little hard to handle, but I'm okay. I really have been working hard on this case. I just didn't want you to think I've been ignoring you on purpose or anything." He explained.

"I was a little worried about that. I was scared you were still mad at me. I love you, and I don't want this to still be an issue with us." She said nervously.

"It's not, I promise. Things will start to go back to normal again soon." He stated. They cuddled for a few more hours before deciding to call it a night.

Friday night had arrived. Haley was a little nervous having Mark and Nathan in the same room together again. She didn't know if Mark knowing about their marriage would make the night better or worse. She was afraid a fight might break out between the two of them. She was standing in front of her mirror looking over her outfit for the night. She was dressed in a red strapless knee-length dress which was tight from her chest till her hips and then flowed slightly out. She decided to leave her hair down with a slight curl. She looked pretty good she admitted to herself. She sighed deeply and grabbed her purse before looking one last time in the mirror. "Well, here we go." She voiced aloud. She made her way into the kitchen where she saw Mark waiting for her. "It's about time." He joked. "Wow, you look amazing." He commented when he took a look at her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Definitely." He said. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go." She said as they walked out of their house.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. Everyone was already there. "Hey, Hales, I didn't think you were going to make it." Rachel said giving her best friend a hug.

"You know me, I just wanted to make an entrance." Haley joked as the two girls broke out of their embrace.

"Mark, it's nice to actually see you here." Rachel commented. Haley couldn't help but hear how Rachel's tone was less than friendly. She shook her thoughts away quickly as she and Mark followed Rachel back to their usual table where everyone else was sitting. They all happily greeted the two before Mark ran off to the bar to get them some drinks. Nathan watched Haley conversing with everyone but him. He knew she was upset with him over the kiss. He didn't understand why she was turning it into something so difficult. She couldn't even look at him since it happened. He was angry, and to top it all off, she had to bring Mark with her tonight. For over a month, he hasn't been coming to their Friday nights at Tric. But, now all of a sudden he was. He was not in the mood to sit here being ingnored by Haley or to have to watch her and Mark all over each other. This night was shaping out to not be what he expected at all, and he was contemplating whether he should just go ahead and leave now. "Hey, Nathan, how are you doing?" Peyton asked sitting next to him.

"Oh, I'm just great. I get to sit here and watch my ex-wife suck face with her boyfriend." He commented dryly taking a huge gulp of his drink. Peyton turned her attention to her left and saw Mark and Haley kissing at the bar. She put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nate." She said apologetically. She knew how hard this was for him. He was still so much in love with Haley. There was a part of her that wanted to march over to Haley and slap the hell out of her, but she couldn't. Haley technically wasn't doing anything wrong. And she actually did like Mark and wanted Haley to be happy, too. But she also didn't think Haley was completely over Nathan either. She just wanted both of her friends to be happy whether it was with each other or with other people. "It's okay. It's probably good for me to see them together. It makes it more real and maybe will help me move forward without her. Right?" He asked unsure.

"Of course." Peyton answered quietly.

A couple hours passed, everyone was either out on the dancefloor or at the bar. Mark and Haley were currently sitting at the table. They pretty much kept to themselves the entire night. "So, I couldn't help but notice you've been avoiding Nathan all night." Mark said casually.

"Yeah." Haley stated quietly.

"You're not doing that because of me, are you? Because I don't want that. You told me you don't want to cut him out of your life, and I understand. I told you I'm trying to deal with seeing the two of you together." He said.

"No, I'm not, Mark. I'm doing it because of us. You've been pretty busy lately, and I want to spend time together-you and me. I will admit that I guess, I was doing it a little because of you. I want you to be comfortable, and I don't want there to be any fights. And I'm not saying there will be. I just want tonight to be fun. I just want to be with you." She explained.

"Me, too. Okay, well, I'm going to go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said kissing her on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd. It was a second later Haley felt someone sit next to her. "Hey." Nathan greeted.

"Hey." She greeted without looking at him.

"Haley, are we really going to do this?" He asked exasperated.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Look, Haley, I'm sorry about kissing you, okay. I don't know what came over me. But I am sorry." He said.

"You're sorry, I get it. But like I told you a few weeks ago, please just leave me alone." She shot out.

"I don't understand why you're blaming me for everything. You have every right to be mad at me for the first kiss, but not that second one. You were definitely a willing participant. And if my memory serves me correct, and believe me when I say I remember every detail, it was you who initiated more. And don't tell me you didn't want it, because I felt how much you wanted it." He said feeling his temper rise.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You're right, okay. I did want to kiss you. I was caught up in the moment and thinking about the past, and I did want it. But Nathan, that's all it was. It didn't mean anything else." She argued.

"If it didn't mean anything else, then why can't you talk to me or even look at me?" He challenged.

"I love Mark, Nathan." She declared.

"I know you do, Haley. I'm not asking for anything except friendship. I want you in my life. I don't want to lose you again. I want us to be friends. Is that too much to ask?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, it is." She said finally looking at him. They glared at each other before a voice broke them apart. They turned to see Mark sliding into the seat on the other side of Haley. "Hey, Nathan." Mark greeted kindly.

"Hey." Nathan returned. Haley sat there sandwiched between her ex-husband and her boyfriend. She was so incredibly uncomfortable. It was silent. None of them said a word. She wanted to run as far away from the both of them as she possibly could. She was trying to think of something-anything to say. She was thankful when she heard Mark's voice. "How's the dealership doing?" Mark asked.

"Fine." Nathan answered vaguely.

"So, you played basketball at Duke?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Nathan answered vaguely once again. Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan's behavior.

"Haley tells me you had a lot of offers to go pro. Why didn't you?" Mark asked.

"I didn't want to." Nathan answered curtly.

"I heard you won a couple Big Ten Tournaments. That must have been pretty awesome." Mark commented.

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan said before standing up and walking away. Mark looked at Haley. "He's kind of a dick. I can see what you saw in him." He commented before taking a drink. Haley sighed before spotting Nathan at the bar with Clay and Owen. "I'll be right back." She told Mark leaving the table. She walked quickly before stopping right in front of Nathan, Clay, and Owen. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked angrily causing all three guys to turn their full attention to her.

"Nothing." Nathan said.

"Mark was trying to make conversation with you, and you acted like a complete jackass to him!" She yelled.

"How nice of him. Why is he trying now all of a sudden? He's been absent for over a month. I'm surprised he's even here tonight. Maybe he's trying to keep you close, because he's afraid you might run away. You do have a talent at doing that." He replied.

"You want to know why we can't be friends-this is why. Stay the hell away from Mark and stay the hell away from me!" She warned furiously walking away. Rachel was on the dancefloor with Mouth watching the whole exchange. She quickly went after her. She walked in and saw Haley pacing the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not okay. God, Nathan is such a jerk. Mark was actually trying, but Nathan had to be such an asshole to him." She said.

"Well, did Mark say anything to provoke Nathan?" Rachel asked. Haley turned to her shocked. "What? No, Mark didn't say a damn thing. Why would you ask that?" She asked angrily.

"I just, I know how Mark can come off sometimes." Rachel answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Nathan was the one acting like a child, but somehow it's Mark's fault." Haley said incredulously.

"I didn't mean it that way." Rachel tried to explain.

"Well, how did you mean it? And since we're on this topic anyway, you didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat to Mark either tonight. What was all that about?" Haley asked.

"I gue...I guess, I don't like the way he's been treating you lately. He's been ignoring you, and he's always working late. It's not like he's made any kind of effort with our friends until tonight. I'm sorry, but you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you hurt." Rachel explained carefully trying not to upset Haley.

"He's been working really hard on a case. But it's finished on Monday, and he's going to be home more and coming out more with us. He apologized to me last night about not being around. I'm fine with it. And considering he's my boyfriend, not yours, you shouldn't really care about what he does." Haley said defensively.

"You're my best friend. So, excuse me, but yeah, I do care." Rachel countered angrily.

"Well, stop! Stop trying to fix my life and stop being such a bitch to Mark!" Haley yelled before stalking out of the bathroom. Rachel looked towards the door shocked. She couldn't believe the way Haley was acting. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Mark and Haley sitting at a table. She made her way over to Owen, Clay, and Nathan. "Hey, babe, where have you been?" Owen asked giving her a quick kiss.

"I was just talking to Haley." She answered quietly.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Owen asked noticing his wife's somber mood.

"It's just...there's something going on with Haley." She began. Nathan's curiosity was piqued and looked up to listen to what she had to say. "She kind of just went off on me." She finished.

"Join the club." Nathan couldn't help but spit out.

"No, I'm actually a little worried about her. She hasn't talked to me about anything that's been going on in her life lately." Rachel said.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel like talking about it." Owen stated.

"No, this is different. She's never been this closed off with me. It's like ever since Mark's been spending so much time at the office, she's been acting distant. I'm just worried about her." Rachel explained sadly. Nathan turned his attention over to Mark and Haley. They were laughing and talking. Haley turned her head and caught his gaze. She scoffed rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Mark. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked him.

"Don't you want to hang out with your friends?" He asked.

"Not really. I do want to hang out with you, though-alone." She answered smiling. He caught her meaning quickly grabbing her hand before pulling her up with him. They dashed out of the club. Nathan and Rachel both watched them leave. They turned to each other and both could see the concern etched on one another's faces.

**Okay, so there's another chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow. I've been writing parts of future chapters here and there when ideas come to me. I'll be honest, I don't really know how long this story will be. I've still got a lot of ideas for it. And I know I've said this before, but I'm really thinking about starting a new story completely different from this one. I don't know though. I don't want to get caught up in a new story and neglect this one. But anyway, till next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back for another update! I really did try to have this chapter up yesterday, but I was so tired when I got home from work. And then I was going to post it when I got home from work today, but my nine hour day turned into a thirteen hour day. Okay, just to let you know, I have Haley dressed exactly like from episode four of season seven, except her hair is dark brown rather than red. I, again, loved her look that episode. Of course, she always looks amazing, but you know, that's just Bethany! Anyway, happy reading!**

Two months had passed, and everyone was beginning to worry about Haley. She was even more distant than she was before. She stopped going to Tric on Friday nights. She declined any invitation anyone gave to her. She never even left the house anymore except to go to work. Rachel was increasingly worried about her.

Haley was laying in bed watching a movie. She was falling asleep until a knock at her door woke her up. She climbed out of the bed, threw on one of Mark's sweatshirts, and headed to the front door. She opened to find Rachel standing on the other side. "Hey." Rachel greeted timidly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked showing no emotion.

"I was just stopping by to see my best friend. I thought maybe we could spend the day together." Rachel suggested hopeful.

"I, umm, I...sure, I guess." Haley replied as Rachel walked into the house. "So, is Mark at work?" She asked.

"No, he's actually in San Fansisco. He's visiting his parents." Haley answered.

"Oh, is he going to be gone long? I mean, you could come stay with me and Owen for a few days. It would be fun-just like old times." Rachel offered.

"No, he's coming home tomorrow night. He's been there since last week anyway." Haley answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Rachel said quietly. She was hurt. She couldn't believe Haley never mentioned anything about Mark being gone for a week. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her best friend.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Haley asked sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels. Rachel soon followed. "I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about what to do." Rachel answered.

"You came all the way here, and you don't even have something specific in mind." Haley said sarcastically still flipping through the channels. Rachel fought the urge to go off on her. She wanted Haley to open up to her, and that wasn't going to happen by fighting. "Well, umm, how about we go get some lunch, and then, we could go shopping." She suggested.

"I don't know." Haley said unsure.

"Come on, Hales, we always used to do that. Remember?" Rachel stated quietly. For a moment, she saw Haley's facial features soften. She knew she was getting to her.

"Okay, but I wasn't really planning on going out. I'm going to have to take a shower." Haley said.

"Well, go. I'll wait for you. But I'm kind of hungry, so could you hurry?" Rachel said laughing. Haley smiled softly before nodding and making her way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed before Haley came back into the living room wearing a pair of jeans with a fitted sweatshirt. "Okay, I'm ready." She announced.

"That was fast. I'm impressed." Rachel commented as they walked out of the house. "So, where do you feel like eating?" She asked once they climbed into her SUV.

"I don't really care." Haley mumbled.

"How about we just go to the cafe?" Rachel suggested.

"Whatever, that's fine." Haley answered. Rachel sighed before starting the vehicle and pulling out of her driveway.

They arrived at the cafe shortly after. They found a booth and waited for a waitress to come take their order. "How's school?" Rachel asked.

"Fine. Nothing exciting there. Just a bunch of bratty kids who could care less about learning anything." Haley answered. Rachel was surprised. Haley had always been so passionate about teaching. She loved her job, and now it sounded as if she absolutely hated it. Rachel studied Haley's appearance closely. She looked tired and worn out. She looked unhappy.  
"Hey girls. Haley, it's so nice to see you. You haven't been in here for so long." Karen said as she arrived at their table.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Haley answered vaguely.

"It's okay, but you've got to just make the time, sweetie." Karen said smiling. Haley smiled softly. "Okay, so what can I get for you two?" Karen asked.

"I'll actually just have a cheeseburger and some fries." Rachel said. Karen nodded before turning her attention back to Haley. "What about you? Your usual-mac and cheese?" She said.

"No, not today. I'll just have a salad." Haley answered shocking both Karen and Rachel. Karen nodded before walking away to put their order in. "What's up with the salad?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted something different and healthy for a change. And, I'm really not that hungry." Haley answered taking a sip of her water. Rachel nodded. "So, what's going on with you these days?" Haley asked. Rachel was surprised by the question but in a good way. Haley had yet to even inquire about her life in the recent months. "Well, not too much has changed. Brooke talked to me about modeling off some of her designs for Clothes Over Bros. I told her I didn't want to be away from Tree Hill or do any traveling. Brooke assured me it would be local only unless I decided to change my mind." She answered excitedly.

"Wow! That's really great, Rachel." Haley said sincerely.

"I'm kind of nervous to be real honest." Rachel admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rachel. This kind of thing is right up your ally. You were born to do this, and you're going to be amazing." Haley tried reassuring her.

"Thanks, Hales. That really means a lot to me." Rachel said. Karen brought their food over. The two girls ate in silence only asking one another a few questions here or there. "I miss this." Rachel said quietly causing Haley to look up at her suddenly. "What?" She asked.

"This. You and me hanging out. Do you realize that it's been like three months since we've done this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a long time." Haley replied quietly.

"You ready to go shopping?" Rachel asked. Haley smiled and nodded.

An hour later, the girls were still at the mall shopping. They were laughing and joking around like they used to. They weren't really talking about anything too deep or personal. They were currently looking at lingerie. "You should get this one, Hales." Rachel said holding up a pale yellow see-through, silky nightgown.

"I don't think so." Haley said shaking her head.

"Why? It's totally cute, and it's yellow. You love wearing this color." Rachel commented.

"Mark doesn't like yellow." Haley said.

"So what? Who cares if Mark likes it or not." Rachel stated.

"Well, I'd be wearing it for him. It seems kind of pointless to get something he wouldn't even like." Haley said.

"That makes sense, I guess. So, what was Nathan's favorite color on you?" Rachel asked casually. Haley's eyes widened. "Why would you ask me that?" She asked.

"I'm just curious. Come on, Hales, it's just a fun question. It doesn't mean anything. We're just talking." Rachel answered smiling slyly. She saw the hesitation in Haley's eyes. "You know you want to tell me." Rachel encouraged. Haley smiled at her. "Fine. I asked Nathan that question once after we were first married. You know I was kind of shy. I still wasn't all that comfortable with myself and sex and everything. I just wanted to make it good for him. He told me he didn't have a favorite color. I told him that he was lying. There had to be at least one color he preferred over another. He moved to stand right behind me placing his hands on my waist. He bent down and whispered in my ear, 'White gives you that look of innocence that makes me want to corrupt you, red gives you that wild look which makes me want to do things to you that you've never even heard of, and black is just sexy all of the time.' He finished laying small kisses along my neck. I asked him what about all of the other colors. He said, 'Any other color would be just as perfect, because it really doesn't matter what you are wearing just as long as I am the one who gets to pull it off of you.' And then, we kind couldn't keep our hands off of each other after that." Haley answered. Rachel observed her for a second. She saw the smile she had and the slight blush that crept over her face. Rachel smiled. "Anyway, I don't really need anything like this anyway these days." Haley commented shaking out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel inquired confused.

"What?" Haley asked unsure of what Rachel was talking about.

"You said you don't need anything like this these days. What did you mean?" Rachel clarified.

"Oh, nothing. I was just joking." Haley said quickly.

"Haley, what's going on? Are you and Mark having problems?" Rachel asked carefully.

"No, I really didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that we don't see each other a lot. He's been busy with work, and he was gone all week. It's nothing, really." Haley answered.

"Hales..." Rachel began but was cut off. "Just let it go, Rachel." Haley begged exasperated. Rachel noticed that her tone wasn't angry, it sounded tired. "Okay, whatever you want. Let's do some more shopping!" Rachel said excitedly.

* * *

"Well, I spent way too much money." Rachel said as she and Haley walked into Haley's house.

"I know, me too, but I don't remember the last time I bought something for just me. So, I'm using that in my defense." Haley said as they both laughed. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked.

"Actually, I am kind of hungry." Rachel answered.

"Me too. Do you want to order a pizza?" Haley asked.

"Definitely." Rachel agreed.

Time flew and before they knew if, it was close to ten at night. After their pizza arrived, the two girls just sat in Haley's bed watching movies. "Gosh, I didn't realize how late it was. I should probably get going." Rachel said noticing the time.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is late." Haley said.

"Haley, I have my first show on Friday night. Brooke's promoting her new line at Tric. I would really love it if you came." Rachel stated.

"Of course, Rachel. I know I've been a little distant lately, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Haley said sincerely.

"Thanks, Hales. Today was fun. We need to do this more often like we used to." Rachel said.

"Definitely." Haley agreed. Rachel left soon after.

* * *

Friday night arrived. Haley was nervous about tonight. She's been really distant and hasn't gone out in so long. She didn't know how everyone would react to seeing her. She had to support Rachel, though. She was her best friend, and this was a big deal for her. She missed her greatly. Hanging out with her on Tuesday reminded her of how much she was missing and she felt like her old self. She walked into Tric and immediately felt like all eyes were staring at her. She saw all of her old and new friends sitting at their usual table. Should she go over there? She didn't know. She was just kind of frozen in her spot contemplating what she should do. She saw Lucas stand up making his way to her. She watched him as her nerves seemed to grow. Once he reached her, she was surprised when he immediately pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, Haley, I'm so glad you came." He said. She knew he was being honest and sincere. She felt her body and her mind relax. They backed out of their embrace. Lucas saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Come on. Everyone's been hoping you would come." He said as they made their journey back to the table. "Hey." She greeted timidly. She saw everyone smile, and they all greeted her hello. "Hey, Haley. I'm glad you're here. Come sit by me." Peyton demanded happily. Haley smiled and found her seat next to her. After that, everyone continued talking. She looked around and noticed Nathan wasn't there. She wanted to ask where he was but didn't think that would be a very good idea. "Haley, I'm heading to the bar. Do you want something to drink?" Julian asked.

"Can you just get me a water, please?" She answered. He nodded walking away. Her attention was returned back to the table when she was asked a question. She soon joined in everyones conversations. It was shortly later, she heard a voice. "Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late." Nathan announced.

"Hey, Nate. It's fine. Problems at the dealership?" Lucas deduced.

"Yeah, customers complaining. It's always a joy." Nathan answered. He looked up and finally noticed her. He was caught completely off gaurd. It's been two months since he's really seen her. He's seen her at school sometimes when he's on his way to practice, but other than that, it's like she vanished. He contemplated whether or not greeting her but decided against it. She made it very clear how she felt, and he was tired of her blaming him for everything anyway. "I'm going to go get me a drink. Does anyone want anything?" He asked. After receiving a couple of requests, he walked away. Haley let out the breath she was holding inside. She didn't realize how much she missed seeing his face and hearing his voice. It's been two months since they've had any kind of contact. She was beginning to wonder how she ever lasted five years without him. "Haley?" A voice sounded breaking her thoughts. She looked up and saw Owen. "Hey, Rachel wanted to talk to you. She's in the backroom." He said.

"Okay, thanks." She said before standing up and walking away. Nathan watched her from the bar. He had been watching her ever since he first saw her. She looked incredible. She was wearing this amazing strapless yellow dress. It was form-fitting and stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was staightened. She is always beautiful, but tonight she looked absolutely sexy. His want for her has always been there, but it has only increased. He saw the glow radiating off her face. She looked happy and like the Haley he used to know. He also couldn't help but be relieved and ecstatic that a certain boyfriend of hers was nowhere to be seen. He only prayed he wouldn't show up later.

"Haley James, my best friend!" Rachel squelled embracing Haley in a hug. "You look so amazing. I like the yellow dress." Rachel commented. Haley quickly caught on to what she meant. "Yup, and so do I. You know what, Mark's not here. And tonight is not about him anyway." Haley said.

"Good for you, Hales." Rachel said smiling.

"So, who cares about me. Look at you! You look breath-taking!" Haley gushed over her best friend. Rachel thanked her. "Are you still nervous?" Haley asked.

"Actually, not as much as I was. I have all of my friends here with me tonight. And I have the two most important people here supporting me tonight-my husband and my best friend." Rachel answered. Haley smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Rachel Morello." She said quietly wiping away a loose tear.

"I love you, too, Haley James." Rachel returned. They pulled away. "Okay, you've got a show that's about to start. I'm going to go take a seat and let you finish getting ready. You're going to do an amazing job. Break a leg." Haley said before heading back out to the front. She reached the table and couldn't help but notice the only spot open was next to Nathan. They locked eyes and immediately realized the situation. She smiled before hesitantly sitting down next to him. "How have you been?" She asked shyly. Nathan looked around for a moment to see who she was talking to. He didn't expect her to say anything to him after what was said the last time they spoke. It took a couple seconds before he finally answered, "I've been good. You?"

"I've been okay." She answered. An uncomfortale silence formed around them. They didn't know what else to say. The whole situation was awkward. Luckily for them, the lights went down and spotlights came up shining onto Brooke standing on the stage. She did a little greeting and talked a little about her new line before the show really began. The Noisettes appeared on the stage. They started singing as the models began their walks down the runway. After a few girls, Rachel stepped onto the stage. She owned it and was flawless. Haley was so proud of her. Nathan looked over at Haley as Rachel was on stage. He watched as her whole face lit up. Her mouth curled into a smile which spread from ear to ear. He couldn't help but smile at that. Rachel finished and stepped off of the stage. Haley felt as if she was being watched and turned to find Nathan staring at her smiling. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said turning his attention back to the stage. Haley blushed slightly before focusing her attention back to the stage as well. The show ended shortly later. Haley looked around and it seemed as if everyone else had scampered off to some other area. She noticed it was just her and Nathan. She immediately felt her whole body tense up. She desperately moved her eyes all over scanning for someone, anyone, to come over. In that moment, More than Anyone by Gavin Degraw sounded through the speakers. She froze. This was their song. She couldn't help but look over to Nathan. They gave each other small smiles. She turned away and looked out to the dancefloor. "Would you like to dance, Haley?" Nathan asked timidly. She looked to him hesitantly. She was about to say no, but she saw his face. His eyes held such a hopeful expression in them. "Yeah, I would love to." She answered. He immediately smiled. He shifted out of the booth and held out his hand for her to take. She placed hers in his as they made their way out to the dancefloor. He placed his arms around her waist as hers snaked around his neck. They held each other closely and tightly. Their chests were practically molded together as one. Her mouth rested against his shoulder. His cheek was resting right up against her hair. Their eyes were snapped shut as they both remained silent. In that moment, it felt as if it just the two of them. There were no other people surrounding them, there was no work or jobs, and there was no boyfriend. It was only them.

"You guys, look!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly pointing to Nathan and Haley. She, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Lindsey were standing at the bar. They all turned their attention to the former couple and smiled. Everyone except Lucas, that is. He stood there watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is fabulous! Naley is getting back together!" Brooke further exclaimed.

"Brooke, they're just dancing. It could be completely innocent." Peyton stated.

"Please, look at them. An innocent dance has some kind of spacial boundaries. You couldn't even slide a piece of paper between them. They still love each other. They just need to get over the past and realize they are meant to be." Brooke said.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm just worried about Nathan and Haley." He answered.

"Why?" Lindsey prodded.

"I'm just afraid they're both going to get hurt. They are already suffering." He explained.

"I think Brooke's right, though. One look at them, and you can see they still love each other." Lindsey said.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Lucas said.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you." Haley said quietly. Nathan opened his eyes and moved his face to look at her. "It's okay..." He began but was interrupted. "No, stop. I need to say this. It's not okay. I'm really sorry. The truth is I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself. I was angry that I let myself lose control like I did. You were right. I wanted that kiss. I wanted you in that moment. I was so caught up in you and our past. I missed being that close to you. I needed to push you away, because I was so confused. I'm sorry I blamed it all on you. You didn't deserve that." She explained.

"I'm sorry, too, for that first kiss. I really couldn't control myself either." Nathan said.

"What was it you said a long time ago? We're just a couple of screw ups." She said as they both laughed.

"So, does this mean we can try that friend thing again?" He asked hopeful.

"Nathan, I don't want to hurt you." She said. He looked at her confused. "I don't think I can do that. I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore. And I don't want to cut you out of my life completely. I just, I don't think we should hang out or talk to each other unless necessary or a simple greeting. And it's not because of you or anything you've done." She explained.

"Then, what is it?" He asked. They looked into each others eyes. He watched as she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. It was a light kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip letting him know she wanted more. He quickly complied and opened his mouth. She pushed her tongue into his mouth finding his quickly. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer before she pulled away slightly. Their breaths were heavy as their foreheads rested against one anothers. "That's why. You tempt me too much." She admitted before slowly turning and walking away leaving him to watch her retreating form.

**Okay, so there's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And, hopefully, I will have another chapter up within a day or two. Maybe not tomorrow because, well, it's New Years Eve, and I'm going out drinking! I hope everyone has a safe and fun New Years Eve. And I will see you in 2011! Till next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Back for another update! Well, I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's. Welcome to 2011 everyone! I hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. Happy reading!**

Haley was sitting at the Rivercourt staring into the night. It's been a couple weeks since she basically admitted how much she wanted her ex-husband. Every night for the passed few days, she's been coming here to think. She needed a quiet, isolated place. She had to get out of her house, though. She was thinking about the last few months. She was thinking about her relationship with Mark. How can you love someone so much and be happy and living with them, but also feel so lonely and unhappy at the same time? She's been thinking if moving to Tree Hill was the right thing to do. At first, this was what she wanted-to be home again and near her best friend and all of her other friends. Now, she was having second thoughts. She and Mark were not the couple they once were. She knew their relationship would change somewhat after they moved in together, but this wasn't what she expected. Mark was constantly working. He left the house to go to work. He wouldn't come home until late, and sometimes, even then he would still be working. They never really talk like they used to. They haven't made love in longer than she could remember. Now, they wouldn't even fight, but that's because they didn't see each other long enough to have a proper fight. She still loved him, though. She didn't want to end things. She just wanted him to fight for her and prove that he still loved her.

"Haley?" A voiced sounded breaking her thoughts. She focused her attention to the girl in front of her. Her mind went back to that night five years ago. The night that changed her life completely. She was frozen as millions of emotions traveled through her body-anger, sadness, confusion. She was completely blindsided. She never thought she would see her. She never prepared herself to see her. "Haley? Oh my gosh, is that you? I haven't seen you in..."

"Five years." Haley answered stiffly.

"Yeah. How have you been?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine. How have you been, Teresa?" Haley asked.

"I'm great. I'm married and just had a baby." Teresa answered proudly.

"Wow! That's, that's umm, that's great." Haley studdered.

"So, what have you been up to?" Teresa asked.

"Not much really. I just moved back here from California. I'm teaching at Tree Hill actually. I'm dating someone. You know, just the basics." Haley answered.

"I heard about you and Nathan. I'm so sorry, Haley." Teresa said sympathetically. In an instant, anger pulsed through Haley's body. She stood up abruptly. "You're sorry. After what you did, you have the nerve to stand here, look me in the eye, and say you're sorry." Haley said incredulously. Teresa immediately knew that Haley knew the truth. "Nathan told you." She said quietly.

"Yes and no. I came home that night and saw you guys. I left after that. He didn't know I already knew. He told me everything when I first moved back here a few months ago." She clarified.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I know you probably don't believe me, and I don't blame you, but I am. I never meant to hurt you like that. I didn't intend for any of that to happen. We were drinking. He was upset and angry over you leaving, and I had just had an arguement with my parents. I'm not trying to excuse it, I just want you to know I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry." Teresa said.

"I believe that you're sorry, I really do, but I can't erase the images from my mind. It was already hard knowing about who Nathan had slept with before we got married, but at least then I didn't have to witness it. It hurts everyday. It hurts knowing he could have done that to me even if we were having problems. And I know we weren't really friends or anything, but I always liked you. That hurts, too. I trusted both of you. For years, I kept replaying that scene over and over in my head. It's just too bad I didn't get to see the grand finale. Maybe that would have landed me in a mental institute." Haley joked seriously. Teresa felt a wave of guilt run through her body. A quiet tension passed over the two girls.

"Haley, I don't know if this is going to make you feel better or worse, but I'm going to say it anyway. The next morning, when Nathan registered what happened, he felt terrible. He started crying saying he ruined everything over and over again. I've never seen that side to him before." She said. Haley listened to her intently. "I couldn't believe what had happened either. I can't even imagine what he would have been feeling or how he would have acted if we had actually slept together."

"What?" Haley spoke up.

"Huh?" Teresa looked at her confused.

"What do you mean if you had actually slept together?" Haley asked.

"I was just saying he was so angry with himse..."

"You and Nathan never had sex?" Haley interrupted even more confused.

"No, we passed out before it got that far. I thought you knew that." Teresa said.

"I thought you...all these years, I thought that. Why didn't Nathan tell me the truth? He just let me go on thinking you two...you're not lying to me right now, are you? Please tell me the truth. I need to know. Please." Haley pleaded desperate for some answers.

"Haley, I swear to you that Nathan and I never actually had sex." Teresa swore still surprised Haley didn't know the truth. She watched the emotions play over Haley's face trying to comprehend what she was just told. "I guess Nathan didn't tell you everything." She stated as the two girls looked at one another.

Haley and Teresa were currently at the cafe. They were drinking coffee and catching up. Haley had filled her in on what's been happening in her life. "So, are you and Mark going to get married?" Teresa asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's a bit too soon to be thinking about marriage. But maybe someday." Haley answered with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, Haley. I have to admit, I always thought you and Nathan would work things out. I thought you two were adorable back in high school. And I knew what you guys had was true love. That's hard to find when you're only sixteen years old, but you two had. Nathan changed so much after he met you. I admired your relationship." Teresa said.

"Yeah, we really did love each other. He meant everything to me. Sometimes it's hard to believe what we had is all gone now." Haley admitted softly.

"It'll never be gone. Just because you've moved on and now lead separate lives doesn't erase the past. You two will always be a part of each other. Haley, it's not wrong to still remember and miss the love you had for him." Teresa stated.

"I know. It's just hard." Haley said. "So, how's married life and motherhood?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's wonderful! I have the most incredible husband in the world and there's really no experience better than being a mother." Teresa answered. She continued talking as Haley listened in awe. She was happy for Teresa but also couldn't help but feel saddened for what she lost. What if her baby had lived? How different would her life be? Would she and Nathan be together? She couldn't wait to have a baby. Of course, she and Mark were nowhere near ready for that, but she still dreamed of when she would finally have another baby.

"Nathan? Hey, you home?" Lucas called out to his brother.

"In the kitchen." Nathan answered. Lucas made his way to the kitchen. "What's up, Luke?"

"I just saw something kind of strange. I was debating on talking to you about it, but I'm kind of confused." Lucas said causing Nathan's interest to pique. "Okay, what did you see?"

"I just saw Haley and Teresa sitting together at my mom's cafe." Lucas said surprising Nathan. "What? What were they doing together?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I walked in and spotted them. I turned around before they noticed me and left. And, then, I came straight over here." Lucas answered.

"Did it look like they were fighting or anything?" Nathan asked.

"No, I mean, at least not from their body language. Haley's back was facing the door, but Teresa looked like she was smiling. I just thought it was strange seeing them together, you know considering..." Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I know. Well, as long as there wasn't any fighting, I guess, everything's okay." Nathan said. He was curious, though. He hoped there wasn't anything serious going on. He wanted to call Haley and make sure she was okay.

"Anyway, how have you been?" Lucas asked pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"I've been good, I guess." Nathan asnswered.

"How have you and Haley been?" Lucas asked carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well, you guys were pretty close at Tric. And, I saw the kiss." Lucas explained.

"It was nothing." Nathan said.

"Nothing? You kissed your ex-wife who you're still in love with, and it meant nothing?" Lucas said incredulously.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I admit that I still love Haley, and I want her. But she's with someone else who she loves. And as hard as that is to deal with, I can't change it. And if meant something to me, and I know it meant something to her as well. But it's over and done with. It's not going to happen again." Nathan said.

"I'm just worried about you, both of you." Lucas said.

"You don't have to." Nathan said.

A couple hours later, Nathan heard at knock at the door. He glanced at the clock and saw it read twelve thirty-two. He wondered who would be there right now. He made his way over and opened the door surprised to see Haley on the other side. "Haley, what are you doing here so late?" He asked stepping out of the doorway so she could come inside. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I was just sitting at home thinking." She quickly said.

"Okay, what's going on?" He prodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"The truth about what?" He asked.

"That you didn't sleep with Teresa." She said quietly. He knew that question was coming. He figured she would find out the truth considering she was with Teresa earlier. "It doesn't matter." He answered.

"Yes, it does matter. I deserved to know the truth, Nathan." She said heatedly. He didn't respond. An uncomfortable silence drifted over them as they stared at one another. Haley lowered her head down to the floor, "Do you know what a relief it was to find out that you didn't sleep with her." She said quietly.

"I still cheated on you." He said. She looked up at him once again. "That's why I didn't tell you. It didn't matter whether we slept together or not. If I hadn't had gotten sick and passed out, I would have slept with her. I still cheated on you,  
Haley." He finished.

"It does matter to me, Nathan. Believe me, I'm still really upset that you let it get that far, but for years I pictured you two together. It was like torture to me." She said.

"That's how I feel now about you and Mark." He said almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I know how hard seeing me with him is. I'm so sorry." She apologized as tears glistened in her eyes. He watched as a tear strolled down her cheek. He moved his hand up to her face and wiped away the tear. "It's not your fault, Haley. You've moved on, and I have to find a way to deal with it." He said.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She cried as her tears fell more freely. He quickly pulled her into him. "I'm sorry for coming here and changing everything. I should have never come back." She cried.

"No, Haley, Tree Hill is your home. You belong here with Rachel, with our friends, with me. This is where you belong." He said moving back a little and resting his forehead against hers. "You didn't change anything. I'm so happy you came back here. For five years, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted answers and to talk to you and to see you. I got the answers I've been wanting, and I could only get them from you. You do belong here, Haley...even if we're not together anymore." He said.

"What about Mark?" She asked.

"That's up to you." He answered.

**Okay, there you go. I'll admit this wasn't my favorite chapter. I didn't really have a plan for it-it was basically like a filler chapter and a way for Haley to find out the truth. There's some big drama in the next couple chapters. I will hopefully have it up tomorrow. Anyway, till next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Back for another update! I hope you are all having a wonderful week so far. I don't have too much to say right now, so happy reading everyone!**

Haley walked into the house. She had had a long day at work-good but long-and she was ready to relax. She walked into the kitchen looking for some kind of snack and was startled to find Mark sitting at the counter. "Jesus, Mark! What are you doing home so early?" She asked holding her hand over her heart.

"Where were you last night?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"I said, where were you last night? I came home last night, and you weren't here. Where could you possibily have to go after midnight?" He asked angrily.

"I think the better question is why weren't you home until after midnight last night?" She retorted.

"Haley, I'm not messing around. You know I was at work. I have a pretty damn good excuse, but you don't. You get done with your work between four and five. So again, where were you?" He asked.

"I was at Nathan's house." She admitted.

"What the hell were you doing at your ex-husbands house?" He yelled.

"I had to talk to him about something." She answered.

"That late at night?" He said incredulously.

"Actually yeah. You see, I was sitting here all by myself waiting for my boyfriend to finally get home. But anyway, I had found something out earlier yesterday, and I had to know whether it was true or not. I couldn't wait any longer, and since it didn't seem like you were coming home anytime soon, I went over there." She explained angrily.

"What was so important?" He inquired.

"None of your business, actually." She said.

"It is my business, Haley. Anything having to do with you is my business." He stated.

"No, it's not. It's in the past which has nothing to do with you." She said.

"If it's in the past, maybe that's where it should stay. What good does it do you now?" He asked.

"It gives me answers. It gives me closure the I need to continue living my life. A life that I am living with you." She stated.

"I don't want you hanging around Nathan anymore." He stated.

"We've been over this before, Mark. I already told you that I will not cut him out of my life." She said.

"I'm not kidding this time, Haley." He warned.

"Neither am I." She said.

"I don't like you spending time with your ex-husband." He admitted with a calmer voice.

"We're not doing anything, Mark. All of the times we've been together has been to talk about what happened in the past. We've talked about the baby and me leaving and him cheating. It's all been things that I needed to talk about and things I needed to know. Nathan's the only one who could give me answers. And he's the only one I could properly grieve with over the baby. Mark, I don't want you to feel threatened by him. There's a lot of history between us, and I'm sorry for that. But, Mark, I love you. I don't know what else you want me to say or do." She explained.

"You know what I want, Haley." He said.

"And I won't do that. You don't have anything to worry about. I love you, and I want you. I mean, do you even still want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course. Why would you even ask me that?" He asked.

"You're just never home anymore." She answered.

"Because I'm working." He said raising his voice again slightly.

"I know that. I know you're working. But you're always working!" She retorted.

"It's my job. And my job is very important to me. It's the most important thing to me." He said.

"More important than me?" She asked quietly but sternly.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"But it's what you said. And you're not exactly denying it right now." She said.

"You know I love you, Haley." He said.

"Apparently not enough." She stated before walking out of the kitchen dejected as Mark sighed watching her go.

Haley had taken a shower before climbing into bed. She had effectively locked herself in the bedroom after her fight with Mark. Five minutes after she closed and locked her door, he was banging on it trying to apologize and asking her to let him in. She ignored him and went straight into the bathroom after quickly grabbing some pajamas. She shut off the lamp on the nightstand and cuddled under the blankets before falling into a deep slumber.

Nathan awoke to a young girl jumping onto his chest. "Uncle Nathan, wake up! It's Saturday!" She squeeled. He opened his eyes to see Lilly sitting on him with a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Lilly." He greeted.

"Uncle Nathan, it's Saturday!" She repeated.

"I know it's Saturday. But what is so important about today?" He asked joking.

"Uncle Nathan, you and I were going to go to the park today. And, then, I was going to spend the night." She said hurt that he forgot.

"Oh yeah." He played along. She pouted a little before he pulled her to the bed tickeling her. "Like I would forget about that. I've only been looking forward to this day all week." He said as she was laughing and begging him to stop.

"Well, well. Lilly, what did I say? I told you not to do that to Uncle Nathan." Lucas said walking into the bedroom.

"No, you didn't. You said to jump on him and wake him up." She said innocently. Nathan cut his eyes to Lucas and glared at him. Lucas held up his hands shaking his head. "So, little princess, you want some breakfast?" Nathan asked turning his attention back to the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She said.

"You're just like someone else I know." Nathan said as he and Lucas shared a knowing look and laughed. "How about, you and Lucas go get breakfast started while I take a quick shower." He said.

"Okay. Hurry up, though." She said climbing off of him. "Come on, big brother." She called as the two disappeared out of the room as Nathan laughed before climbing out of the bed himself.

Haley awoke out of her peaceful sleep. She looked at the clock and saw it read ten forty-nine. She was so grateful it was a Saturday. She was not in any mood to go to work today, and she was grateful she was able to sleep in. She looked at the clock again and realized it was probably safe to leave her bedroom now. Mark would already be at work. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. She unlocked it before stepping out. She made her way to the living room and let out a small chuckle as she saw Mark's make-shift bed on the couch. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She slowly made her way there only to see Mark standing by the stove. "What are you doing home? I thought you'd be at work." She said feeling her defenses kick back in.

"No, I called in. I thought we could spend the day together." He said.

"Wow, a whole day together. I must be very special." She said sarcastically.

"Haley, look, I'm sorry about what I said last night. You know I didn't mean that. I love you so much." He said.

"Could've fooled me." She said. He walked over to her taking her hands into his. "Let's spend the day together, Haley. I'm sorry. I want to prove to you that you are the most important person in my life. Please." He pleaded.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Lucas, are you going to come with us?" Nathan asked as the three of them finished eating.

"No, he can't." Lilly quickly answered.

"Wow, I feel the love here. Thanks, Lilly." Lucas said as Nathan laughed.

"I love you, Lucas, but I want to spend the day with Uncle Nathan. I see you all of the time." Lilly explained.

"I get it, sweetie. Besides, Lindsey and I have plans." Lucas said. "And on that note, I better be going so you two can start your day." He said giving his sister a small kiss on the cheek. He disappeared from their sight as Nathan turned his head to her. "Okay, princess, you ready to go to the park?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

Time flew by and Lilly was having a great time with Nathan. They went to the park and played around until they were both exhausted. Now, they were hungry and eating some pizza. They heard the door to the pizzaria open and saw Mark and Haley walk in. Nathan turned his attention quickly back to the food in front of him. He was having a great day with one of his favorite girls and nothing was going to ruin it. "Uncle Nathan, there's Haley." Lilly said with a sweet smiling and he immediately knew what she was thinking. He moved his head up and looked at his other favorite girl. She turned her head and caught sight of him and Lilly. They gave each other a small smile before he noticed she was pulling Mark along with her over to them. He tensed-not because of Haley but because of Mark. He was kind of a jerk to him the last time they saw each other. He can admit that, but he also can't help but not like him. There's just something about him that rubs him the wrong way, and it's not because he's dating his ex-wife either. It's something else-he just doesn't know what it is. He didn't want to fight with him-not in front of Lilly and not in front of Haley. It wasn't long before they appeared right in front of them. "Hi, Haley!" Lilly greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Lilly. Hey, Nathan." She returned looking at Lilly and then up to Nathan. He smiled in response. "Hi, who are you?" Lilly asked turning her attention to the man she'd never met before. "Lilly, this is Mark." Haley introduced and couldn't help but notice the way Nathan seemed to tense at the mention of his name. Mark and Lilly greeted each other.

"Hey, Mark." Nathan said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, Nathan." Mark greeted cautiously. Nathan was the last person he wanted to see. He and Haley were having a somewhat good day together. Things were a little uncomfortable, but they were getting along and not rehashing anything they fought about the previous night. But he still didn't trust Nathan, and he still didn't want Haley anywhere near him. "Haley, I'm going to go place out order, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She said. He walked away as she let out a small sigh. "I don't like him very much." Lilly said causing both Nathan and Haley to turn their attention to her suddenly. "Lilly." Nathan reprimended softly. She looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry, Haley." He apologized.

"It's okay." She stated before leaning down to be at eye-level with the young girl. "And just between you and me, I don't like him very much today either." She said quietly as the two girls laughed. Nathan smiled at them.

"Haley, come on, I got us a booth." Mark announced from behind them. Haley looked over her shoulder and nodded. She looked back at Lilly and playfully rolled her eyes causing Lilly to laugh. She waved goodbye to them before walking over to Mark. Once they were seated in a booth not too far away, Nathan turned his attention to Lilly. "Lilly, you can't say things like that."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"There's just some things that you should keep to yourself, okay?" He said.

"Okay, but I still don't like him." She said taking a bite out of her pizza. Nathan let out a small laugh.

Close to an hour had passed. Nathan and Lilly were still sitting in the booth playing tic tac toe on a piece of paper. Mark and Haley had just finished eating. They were keeping their conversations light. They were trying to get back to the couple they once were and trying to avoid having any heavy discussions. Their talk was interrupted by another voice. "Haley, do you want to come play a game with me. Nathan keeps winning, and I don't know how to beat him." Lilly said.

"Oh, umm, I would love to honey, but, I..." Haley began but was interrupted by Mark. "Go ahead. I'm going to pay the bill and then go to the restroom." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away from the table. Lilly took Haley's hand pulling her back to their table. "That's not fair. You can't get someone to help you." Nathan complained when he saw Haley with Lilly. "But you keep winning." Lilly whined.

"Yeah, and I don't think that's very fair." Haley spoke up as she and Lilly climbed into the booth on the opposite side of Nathan. "Fine, but I am the master. Both of you girls can't beat me." He said smugly.

"Bring it on." Haley stated as they smirked at one another. About ten minutes had passed, and Nathan was still effectively beating the girls. Haley looked around wondering what was taking Mark so long. Nathan watched as her focus was beginning to drift away from their game. "Where did Mark take off to?" He asked her.

"I don't know. He went to pay and said he was going to the bathroom. I wonder what's taking him so long." She pondered still looking around the restaurant. It was then that she saw Mark walking towards the table talking on his cell phone. She could tell he was arguing with whoever was on the other line. He angrily ended the call once he approached the table.  
"Hey, what was that all about?" Haley asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Haley, I really am, but I have..." He began.

"You have to go into work, don't you?" She finished quietly. Nathan watched her face fall as she looked down to the table. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to deck the guy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know we planned on spending the day together, but there really is a huge problem with my case." He tried explaining.

"I get it. Go ahead and go. It was fun while it lasted, right?" She said offering him a small smile. Mark knew she was upset and angry. He should have told his firm that he couldn't come in, but he was the only one who could fix the problem. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as she starred straight ahead showing no emotion. He knew she was just trying to hide how upset she truly was. He said a quiet goodbye and waited for a second for her to respond. She refused to look at him and softly said bye. He sighed and took off out the doors. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked once Mark was gone. "Yeah, I'm fine." Haley shrugged it off. "You know, I think I'm gonna go home, though." She said as she began to stand up from the booth. She stopped when she felt Lilly tugging on her hand. "No, don't go, Haley." The young girl pleaded. "I don't want you to go. Uncle Nathan, can Haley come home with us and play?" Lilly asked. Nathan and Haley looked at one another. "I don't mind, but only if Haley wants to." He answered.

"I don't want to intrude. I should probably just go home." She said.

"And do what? Get into some pajamas and watch tv." He said as she laughed. "Come on, Hales. You aren't intruding. We would love for you to come with us." He continued.

"Yeah, come with us, Haley. Please." Lilly pleaded. Haley smiled at the young girl nodding okay before looking back up to Nathan. They smiled at one another.

It was well passed midnight. After they arrived back at Nathan's house, they played all sorts of games. Once it started to get later in the evening, they settled onto the couch to watch some movies and calm down. Haley looked to her left and saw Lilly fast asleep in Nathan's lap. He caught her eye as she pointed to the little girl sleeping in his arms. "I guess I should put her to bed." He whispered standing up from the couch. She watched him disappear out of sight down the hall. After a couple minutes, she headed towards the direction they went off to. She stopped in the doorway of what she assumed was a spare bedroom. She watched as he tucked her into the covers tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't stop the smile forming on her face watching the sweet scene before her. He stood up, turned around, and was slightly started to find Haley standing in the doorway watching him. "You scared me, Hales." He whispered laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was looking for you. But I didn't want to wake Lilly up." She whispered back. He gently took hold of her hand pulling her with him into the hall while softly closing the door leaving it open just a crack. "Umm, we might have a slight problem." She announced halting his movements. He looked at her questionably waiting for her to explain. "I, umm, don't really have a way to get home." She said.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"I could probably call Rachel." She suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can just stay here, Haley." He said.

"No, I can't do that." She said immediately.

"Why not? Look, I would take you home in a second, but with Lilly asleep and everything." He began.

"No, I understand. Umm, let me just try Mark." She said grabbing her phone and dialing the number. She waited through a couple rings before he answered. "Hey, Mark, are you home?" She asked.

"No, I'm still at the office. Why, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on my way home now. I was just wondering whether or not you were there yet." She lied.

"Sorry but no. I'll actually be here all night and probably all day tomorrow." He said.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said incredulously. Nathan listened to her intently wondering what was going on.

"I have to get this mess sorted out, Haley. What do you expect from me?" He yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She yelled slightly before ending the call. "Asshole." She mumbled looking at her phone.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She said tilting her head up embarrassed.

"So, I take it, he's not coming." He stated. She shook her head. "Okay, looks like you're staying here. I'll go get you something more comfortable to sleep in." He stated walking towards his bedroom. He came back shortly later handing her a sweatshirt and some shorts. "These might be a little big." He stated.

"I'll just roll them up like I used to." She said without realizing what she said. A second later, it finally registered in her mind. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry. You did always look sexy in my clothes." He smirked causing her to blush. "Do you mind sharing with a bed with Lilly?" He asked deciding it was best to change the subject.

"No, not at all. You don't think she'll mind, do you?" She asked.

"No, not at all." He mimicked her words. "Be careful, though. She likes to move around a lot while she's sleeping." He warned.

"That's okay, so does Mar...umm, nevermind. Thank you, Nathan." She said quietly before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behinde her. Nathan watched her retreating form. What he wouldn't give to grab her arm and pull her into his bed with him. He shook away his thoughts before making the journey back to his bedroom.

**Okay, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have another update up within the next day or two. Until then!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Back for another update. I'm sorry for not getting this up yesterday. I really don't have a good excuse other than I was tired after I got home from work. I went in total lazy mode and fell asleep some time between seven and eight. But anyway, happy reading!**

Haley awoke to some distant banging. She looked to her side and noticed Lily no longer beside her. She climbed out of the bed and headed down the hall. She heard laughter coming from the living room. She walked into the room and saw Lily sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Hey, girly. You're up pretty early." Haley commented.

"Hey, Haley!" Lily exclaimed. "Want to watch tv with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely. But first, where's Nathan at?" Haley asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen. He told me not to wake you. He said something about bringing you breakfast in bed or something. I don't really know what he was talking about. Mommy and daddy always tell me that I can't eat in my room." She answered focusing her attention back to her cartoon. Haley's heart fluttered when she heard that. "I'll be right back." She told Lily before making her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Nathan facing towards the stove cooking. She slowly walked over to him. "Hey." She said quietly standing right beside him. She watched as he jumped a little startled. "God, Haley. First, last night. Now, this morning. What, are you trying to do-kill me?" He asked holding his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry." She said laughing.

"Yeah, you seem really sorry." He stated laughing as well. "Did Lily wake you? I told her not to." He asked.

"No, she didn't. Actually, you did with all of your banging around in here." She stated.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway. So, what are you doing?" She asked looking at all of the food he was making. "Jeez,  
are you feeding a small army?" She asked laughing.

"Between you and Lily, yes." He answered as she lightly hit him on the arm. "I was going to bring it to you." He said.

"That's what Lily said-something about breakfast in bed." She commented quietly.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice." He responded just as quietly.

"It sounds nice." She mumbled. They looked at one another and a calming silence passed over them as they smiled at one another. "Uncle Nathan, I'm hungry." Lily said walking into the kitchen as the two quickly looked away. "Oh, umm, okay, sweetie. I...It's all done." Nathan stuttered quickly throwing some food onto a plate handing it to her. "Thank you. This looks so good, Uncle Nathan. Haley, are you going to have some, too?" Lily asked taking a seat on the stool.

"Of course. It looks too good to pass up. Where's my plate, Nathan?" She asked sitting next to Lily at the counter. She looked up to Nathan with a smirk. He smiled placing a plate in front of her. "It is good-extremely good." He said smugly. She smiled back at him. "We'll see." She said.

An hour later, Haley and Lily were sitting on the couch after they each had taken a quick shower. Haley was running a brush through Lily's hair. They were waiting on Nathan to get dressed so he could drive them both back home. Haley was humming a song quietly. Nathan snuck in from the hallway and stood a distance leaning against the wall watching the scene. Seeing Haley and Lily together sparked something in him. It's moments like these that he thinks back on what they could have had together. It's these moments that he thinks about their baby. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful noise coming from Haley's voice. A small voice sounded causing his eyes to snap open. "Haley, do you want kids?" Lily asked innocently catching Haley off gaurd.

"Yeah, I do, sweetie. Why do you ask?" Haley inquired.

"You should definitely have some kids-especially a daughter. You'd be a great mom." Lily answered. Haley smiled at the young girls words. The room was filled with silence as Nathan continued to watch them from afar. He truly thought he could just sit there watching this scene all day. But reality set in realizing he couldn't. "You girls ready?" He asked making his presense known. "Yes. As much as I love you, Uncle Nathan, I miss mommy and daddy." Lily yelled jumping down from the couch.

"Okay, let's go then." He said ushering the two girls out of the house. The way to Keith and Karen's was quiet on Nathan and Haley's end as Lily did all of the talking. The girl sure did have a lot of energy in the morning. Nathan and Haley kept glancing at each other laughing at the things coming out of the little girls mouth. Nathan pulled into the driveway of her house as Karen was walking out of the front door. Once the car was at a complete stop, Lily jumped out running into her mom's arms. Holding Lily in her arms, she walked over to the SUV. "Hey, Nathan. Hey, Haley." She greeted surprised at seeing them together. They greeted her hello as well. "I hope she wasn't too much of a handful." Karen said.

"No more than usual." Nathan joked as Lily sent him a pout. "Don't listen to him, mommy. I was a perfect angel, right Haley?" She said.

"Of course, you were." Haley agreed.

"Well, I've got to head into the cafe for a couple hours. Thanks again, Nathan. And, I guess, you too, Haley." She said.

"Bye, Nathan! Bye, Haley!" Lily exclaimed running into the house.

"I'll see you two later." Karen said following her daughter.

"You ready to go home?" Nathan asked looking at Haley.

"Yes, I am." She answered. He put the vehicle in reverse backing up onto the street before heading in the direction of her house.

A few minutes later, they pulled into her driveway. She sighed sadly when she noticed Mark's car gone. She knew she shouldn't be surprised considering he told her he would probably be working all day. But she couldn't help but hope that he finished his work early or that he decided to surprise her by simply just leaving early. Nathan watched the many emotions that plagued his ex-wife's face. "When is Mark coming home?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably not until late tonight." She answered quietly.

"Does he work late a lot?" He asked. He didn't know why he was inquiring about her relationship with Mark. It definitely wasn't his favorite topic, but he was curious. She hasn't been herself in the recent months. She doesn't have that same energy and passion for life like she used to. She wasn't the same Haley anymore.

"Practically every night." She answered. Silence crept through the vehicle as Nathan watched her brush away a tear that was threatening to fall. "Thanks for yesterday and this morning, Nathan. Lily was so adorable, and I had a lot of fun." She said looking at him.

"Thanks for coming. You made Lily's day. I had fun, too." He responded. He leaned foreward and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She moved her hand to the door handle but stopped when she felt Nathan touch her arm. She turned to him and waited for him to say something. "Brooke, Lucas, and I are going over to Jake and Peyton's house for a movie night of sorts on Tuesday night. Do you want to come? And Rachel and Mouth, too. It's just something we usually do with just those of us who went to high school together." He asked.

"Would they mind? I don't want to intrude on something like that." She said timidly.

"No, of course not. They would love it if the three of you came. I would really love it if you came." He admitted softly.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. I'll tell Rachel and Mouth. Thanks, Nathan." She answered.

"You're welcome." He said. She smiled softly at him before stepping out of the SUV. She waved goodbye and headed into the house. After closing her front door, Haley felt exhausted-not really tired exhausted, but emotionally exhausted. She was amazed at how one minute she was happy and full of energy and in the next, she was tired and drained. She went into her bedroom and changed into some pajamas before settling comfortably on the couch watching tv. She was tired of feeling this way all of the time. She was tired of Mark always working. She was just tired of it all. She wished she could go back to yesterday and play that day over again-not her time with Mark but her time with Nathan and Lily. She had a blast. It's not like they did anything spectacular, but for the first time in a long time, she felt like her old self. She was really excited about the upcoming movie night. She loved her friends now and wouldn't trade them for the world, but she was looking forward to hanging out with just her old friends. She missed them all terribly.

The rest of Sunday flew by pretty quickly. Sure enough, Mark didn't get home until around nine that night. By that point, Haley was asleep. When she awoke on Monday, he was already gone. She showered and dressed for work. Her classes flew by relatively quickly as well. She found herself sitting at her desk grading papers. It was well past the time school had actually ended. She was so engrossed in her work she failed to hear footsteps walking into her classroom. "Hey!" A voiced exclaimed. She jumped up startled. "Damn it, Nathan! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just trying to get you back for this weekend." He answered with a laugh.

"You're so funny, aren't you?" She laughed. "So, what brings you here? Why aren't you at practice?" She asked.

"Practice is over." He answered.

"Oh, did you guys end it early?" She asked.

"Umm, Hales, it's fifteen passed five." He said.

"What, are you serious?" She asked taking a look at the clock. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's that late already." She remarked.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"I was just catching up on some grading and stuff. I didn't really feel like going home right now, so, here I am." She answered. "What about you? If I'm not mistaken, practice is over and the gym happens to be all the way on the other side of the school. So, what brings you over to this side of the school?" She asked playfully.

"I was just walking around." He answered dumbly.

"Walking around? A high school?" She said incredulously.

"Yeah, I do it all the time." He remarked.

"I bet you do." She laughed. "You heading home soon?" She asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat." He said.

"Oh, umm, well...you know what, I would love to. What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I was kind of feeling like some chinese." He answered.

"Ooh, chinese sounds amazing!" She exclaimed as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go." He said holding out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand into his standing up from her chair. "Lead the way." She said as they walked out of her classroom hand in hand.

The two returned back at the school around eleven that night. Nathan parked his SUV next to Haley's car in the parking lot. After they finished eating, they went out to the cemetary together. Nothing really happened. They just sat on the ground talking. They talked about anything and everything and nothing at all. They didn't talk about anything serious-just what was going on with their jobs, and they talked about Lily. They finally looked at the time and realized how late it was. Even though, neither of them admitted it out loud, they didn't want to leave. However, they knew it was inevitable. "Well, thanks for dinner, Nathan." Haley said.

"Anytime. So, I will see you tomorrow night, right?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye." She said opening his car door.

"Bye." He called. He waited for her to drive away before driving away himself.

Haley walked into her house. It was close to eleven thirty. She set her purse on the coffee table in the living room before making her way to the bedroom. She was pleasently surprised to see Mark sitting on the bed. "Hey, you're home." She greeted happily.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, I got caught up at work. I didn't realize what time it was, and then..." She started to explain.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked angrily.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I know you were with Nathan." He spat out.

"I..." She began but was quickly interrupted. "Quit lying. I've caught you, and you can't lie your way out of this." He yelled.

"I wasn't lying. If you would have given me the chance to explain, I would have told you I was out with Nathan." She retorted.

"Why in the hell were you out with him?" He asked.

"We went out to dinner after his practice got finished." She answered.

"I was hoping you and I could have had dinner together tonight." He said.

"Well, you're never home. Did you expect me to just sit around here and wait for you not to show up?" She glared at him.

"I was actually coming this time. I got caught up on some of my work and left early. I called and left a message telling you I was on my way home. But to my surprise, you're not home when I get here." He said.

"Sorry, but you should have called my cell phone not the house phone." She commented.

"Speaking of not being home, where were you on Saturday night? You called me wondering if I was at home. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I was busy with work. But now that I've thought about it, you called me way past midnight. Where were you?" He asked.

"I spent the rest of the day with Nathan and Lily." She answered knowing exactly how he was going to react.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"I was going to go home after you ditched me again for work, but Lily begged me to stay and hang out with them. I didn't have the heart to tell her no, so I stayed. We went over to Nathan's because she was spending the night with him. We played some games and stuff. To calm Lily down for bed, we put in a movie. I didn't realize what time it was until we both noticed Lily asleep." She explained.

"Why did you call me?" He asked. She sighed knowing she had to tell him the truth. "After he finished putting Lily to bed, I realized I didn't have a way home. My car was here, and you took yours with you to go to work. I rode over to Nathan's with them. I didn't think about the time or how I would be getting home. I called to see if by chance you would be home, and you weren't. So, I stayed at Nathan's." She responded carefully.

"You spent the night with him?" He yelled.

"Okay, you're making it sound like we were doing something. We weren't. I slept with Lily in the guest room. We didn't go near each other at all the rest of the night. Nothing happened." She emphasized.

"And what happened in the morning? Did your sweet ex-husband make you breakfast. Did you act like the perfect little family you never had with Lily? Were you guys pretending she was the baby you lost?" He said sarcastically shocking Haley completely. She felt the tears spring to her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that to me." She said quietly still processing his words. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him before he had the chance. "You have no right to say that to me. Say whatever you want about me and Nathan, but don't you dare ever mention my baby like that again!" She warned angrily.

"I'm just tired of hearing about your past, okay. You said you need to deal with it, so deal with it already and stop talking about it. Ever since you've moved here, you talk about nothing else. I'm sick of hearing about Nathan. And I'm sick of everytime I turn around you're hanging out with him. I'm sick of it all." He stated.

"Mark, Tree Hill is everything that represents my past. And maybe if you would be home more often, you would hear me talking about other things. You know how much I long to come home from work and cuddle on the couch with you talking about how your day went and vice versa. I talk about the past because it's becoming my present. You're never around, and I've been hanging out with my old friends. And yes, that does include Nathan. You're going to have to deal with that, because I'm sick and tired of hearing you bitch about him all of the time. Did it ever occur to you that if you were home more, I wouldn't be hanging out with him as much? I asked you to move to Tree Hill, because I want you here with me. Tree Hill is my past, and I want to make it my future. But I will tell you one thing, if I had known this was how my life was going to turn out, I never would have moved here or asked you to move here with me. What do you want? I need to know, because I'm tired of living this way. I'm tired of the person I'm becoming. If you don't want to be here, then, leave." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked angrily.

"You're not even listening to me. I don't want you to leave, but I don't want us to be like this anymore. What I want is to go back to how we were before you moved here. I want you to be home before seven o'clock at night. I want to cuddle with you after a stressful day and feel instantly relaxed. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up the next morning and have you still holding me. I want you." She said.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll start leaving work earlier, but you've got to stop spending time with Nathan." He said.

"Mark, I told you..." She began but he interrupted her. "No, I understand you two are friends with the same people. I don't mean all of the time. I just mean the two of you alone. I don't want you alone with him. I'm sorry, but I don't like him. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true." He explained.

"Okay, I understand. I can do that for you. But, Mark, please give it a rest at work. I'm really tired of this." She said softly.

"I'll try-for you. Tomorrow night, I might be late again, though. But after that, I promise, I will start coming home earlier."  
He said.

"Okay, I was going to go over to Jake and Peyton's for a movie night anyway." She said.

"Who's all going?" He asked. She knew he just wanted to know if Nathan would be there or not. "Basically, everyone I went to high school with-Rachel, Mouth, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and...and Nathan." She explained saying Nathan's name quietly. "It's just something they do every once in awhile to make sure they keep in contact just in case life gets in the way. Everyone will all be there, though-together. Nathan and I won't be alone." She said.

"Okay." He responded. "Are you tired?" He asked after a moment. She nodded her head to his question. "Me, too." He stated climbing into the bed. "I'm just going to go take a quick shower. I'll be back." She said.

After her shower, she climbed into the bed. She cuddled into the covers with her back facing Mark like she had the past few weeks. A second later, she felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her closer into him. She felt him leave soft, chaste kisses along her neck which quickly turned passionate and demanding. She almost didn't know what to do. They hadn't been this way in a long time. She turned to him as they kissed each other lovingly. "I love you, Haley." He said quietly after they broke apart. "I love you, too." She said just as quietly before pulling him back to her for a kiss.

**Okay, there's another chapter. I know there's been a lot of repetative dialogue between Haley and Mark, but things are going to get heated and intense between them soon. I don't know if it will be next chapter or a couple later chapters, but I have a feeling you're really not going to like Mark. And I know you're all itching for more Nathan and Haley romantic chapters, and I promise they're coming. Again, thank you to everyone reading and/or reviewing. Till next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Back for another update! Okay, even though I know neither of them are reading this story, I want to dedicate this chapter to my brother and sister. I have the most amazing siblings who I love so much, and I thank God everyday for bringing them into my life! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

"Rachel! Haley! It's about time. We are all waiting for you two." Brooke said pulling both girls in for a hug at the same time.

"Hey, Brooke. Sorry we're late." Haley said as they broke out of their hug.

"It's okay. Come on, everyone's in the living room." Brooke said pulling the two girls along with her. They arrived in the living room and saw everyone sitting around arguing over what movie to watch. "Hey, guys, look who finally decided to show up." Brooke commented capturing their attention. They all greeted each other hello. Haley looked around and saw Nathan sitting on one of the recliners. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She timidly smiled back before quickly looking in another direction. She couldn't help but feel as if she was doing something wrong. Technically she wasn't. She had agreed to not spending time with Nathan alone-just the two of them, but everyone else is here. She still couldn't help but feel this way, though. If Mark truly was going to cut back on his hours from work, then she owed it to him to give him what he wanted in return. Her attention was returned back to the others just as they finally came to an agreement on a movie. Everyone grabbed snacks and drinks before settling down. Lucas and Mouth were sitting on the couch with Brooke sandwiched between them. Jake and Peyton were snuggled together on the loveseat. Rachel and Haley were cuddled together on the other recliner next to Nathan.

Throughout the movie, Haley could feel Nathan's eye's on her. She could feel his heated gaze, and she honestly didn't know how she managed to keep her eyes on the television. She wasn't even looking at him, but his stare was enough for her to feel the electric shock that passed through her body. She suddenly felt very hot and had to kick off the blanket she and Rachel were cuddled under. Rachel looked at her confused. "I'm hot." Haley whispered.

"It's freezing in here, Hales." Rachel chuckled.

"I know, I just started feeling really warm." Haley stated before focusing her attention back to the movie. Nathan couldn't help but smirk from his spot. He knew the reason why she suddenly felt so hot. They used to do this back when they were married. They would be sitting on the couch. She would be telling him she's not in the mood for anything. He'd simply just stare at her intently. It never failed. She always lost the battle in the end. He knew things were different this time-completely different, but he couldn't lie how much he loved that he could still affect her in that way. There was no denying the physical connection was still very existent between them. Neither of them could deny that. It was there in the kisses they shared. Sex was never a problem in their relationship-that was the one thing they did good and right. He couldn't stop the flashes of those good-more like amazing times from flying through his mind. Now, it was his turn to feel hot and completely turned on. He couldn't sit here anymore. He couldn't be this close to her right now. He looked around and noticed everyone else completely engrossed in the movie. He very quietly stood up and inched his way out of the living room. He walked straight into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He had to find some way of getting her out of his mind, and not just right now but completely. He knew they would never be together again. He needed to move on from her. He would always love her, and he knows there's a part of her that still loves him. But, she also loves Mark. He hated that, but he wants her to be happy. And if being with Mark is what will make her happy, then so be it. He loves her enough to let her go. A few minutes passed, and Nathan felt himself calm down. He opened the door and walked out only to run into someone knocking them down to the ground. "I'm so sorry." He said before looking down and seeing Haley. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned immediately extending his hand to her.

"Yeah, I don't think anything's permanetly broken." She said laughing while placing her hand into his. He gently pulled her up. She smoothed out her shirt before looking back up to him. "What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, my phone went off. I grabbed it and quickly came in here only to get knocked on my ass." She said as they both laughed. "Again, I'm sorry. So, is everything okay?" He asked gesturing to her phone.

"Oh, yeah, it was just Mark. He was texting me to let me know he would be home in a couple hours." She answered.

"So, is everything okay between the two of you?" He asked hesitantly.

"We're working on it." She simply said. She suddenly realized she was alone with Nathan. She started to feel a little guilty. Based on the message Mark sent, he seemed to genuinely be trying. It was her turn now. "Well, I guess we better get back in there before someone comes looking for us." She said as she turned to walk away. She stopped when she heard his voice. "Haley, wait." He demanded softly. She turned to look at him again. "Listen, I don't know if I've said this or not, but I want you to know that I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone to love and who loves you back. We've always had a complicated relationship. I mean, it was great and wonderful and full of love, but we've had our fair share of problems.  
It's definitely not easy seeing you with another guy and hearing that you're in love with him. I will admit that, but I am proud of you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. And even if we didn't get our happily ever after, I am so grateful for the time we did share together. I want you to know that I loved you so much. And even though at times it may have seemed like I didn't, I did. You were my whole world. And I know you definitely don't need my permission or my approval, but I'm okay with you moving on. I want you to get married again and have a ton of children. You were destined to be a mother, and you'll be amazing. I just want you to be happy." He finished. She was speachless. He was being so understanding and selfless. She was overcome with these emotions. She walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Nathan. I want you to know that Mark will never replace you. Me and him together will never replace what we had. And if by some chance, we do get married and have children, they will never replace the baby you and I had and lost together. You were the love of my life, and I don't think Mark can top that. I love him and want to be with him, but that doesn't change anything between you and me. The situations are completely different. You will always be a part of me and hold a very sacred place in my heart. You were my first everything-my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first husband, the first guy I ever made love to, the first father of my children. You were my first love. I love you for everything you've given to me. And I love how selfless you're being right now. And I'm sorry I am forcing you to do what you're doing. I just want you to know that." She whispered into his ear. She pulled back slightly looking directly into his eyes. They smiled at each other. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and light but conveyed every emotion they were feeling. There was no need to change it, because they both knew it wasn't that type of kiss. It was more like a goodbye kiss in a way. They were letting each other go.

A few hours and a couple more movies later, they called it a night. They said their goodbyes and left. Rachel and Haley were in the car on their way to Haley's. "You okay? You've been kind of quiet since your message from Mark." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haley answered.

"Mark didn't do anything to upset you, did he?" Rachel asked timidly. She didn't want to upset Haley or start a fight. Sure, their relationship had returned to the way it was, but she didn't want to risk it. The last time she said something like this, Haley basically bitched her out.

"No, he didn't do anything. We've been dealing with a lot lately and fighting a lot. But we talked about everything, and we both decided to make the necessary changes. He promised to cut back at work." She said smiling. Rachel smiled at her friend. She was really worried about her. She knew how hard it was for Haley with Mark always working and never being home. She missed the happy, carefree, bubbly Haley. She hoped that girl was returning. "So, what about you? I mean, you said you're both changing things. What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I, umm, I promised not to spend time alone with Nathan." Haley answered quietly.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, Mark doesn't like me spending time with Nathan alone. He doesn't like Nathan, and he doesn't really trust him." She explained.

"He should trust you, though." Rachel commented.

"Not really." Haley mumbled. Rachel looked over at her confused waiting for her to explain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. I was just really confused and angry with myself. Nathan and I kissed." She said.

"Wow, when?" Rachel questioned.

"You mean, how many times?" Haley said as Rachel looked at her shocked. "Yeah, it was more than once-more like four times. The first time, we were in my old bedroom packing things up. We started talking about the past and things got kind of heated between us. We kissed a couple of times before realizing what we were doing. Then, we kissed again at your show for Clothes Over Bros." She explained.

"Woah, where in the hell was I?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know where anyone else was at that time. It was all just a mistake-both times." Haley stated.

"Was it?" Rachel asked. Haley turned her attention to her best friend. "Look, Hales, if there is even a fraction of you that still feels something for Nathan, then I think you owe it to yourself to find out. I know with Mark, it complicates things, but it's still your life. You still have the right to go after what you truly want.

"I want Mark, Rachel." Haley said sternly.

"Okay. If he's who you want, then I support you one hundred percent. I just want you to be happy, sweetie." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach. I appreciate it, and I am happy. Well, I will be once things start to calm down and return back to normal."  
Haley stated.

"Normal? When have things with you ever been normal?" Rachel commented as they both laughed.

* * *

"So, I have been thinking a lot about something. And I really wanted to talk to you about it." Lucas said. It was now Saturday. Lucas and Nathan were currently building onto his and Lindsey's house. "Okay, what's going on?" Nathan asked.

"I've been thinking of asking Lindsey to marry me." Lucas said.

"Wow, that's great, man." Nathan commented.

"Yeah, I bought a ring. I've never met anyone like her, and we've been together long enough. We're already living together, and I want to take that next step. I think we're ready. We've talked about it. We've talked about having children. We never decided anything or turned it into a serious conversation. But, I just really feel like it's the right time." Lucas explained.

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you, Luke. Lindsey's a great girl. Do you know when you're going to ask her?" Nathan asked.

"I've been thinking next weekend. It's our two year anniversary. We've planned a weekend away, and I think that would be the perfect time." Lucas answered.

"I agree." Nathan stated.

"There's something I want to ask you." Lucas said. Nathan looked to him and waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd be honored. Thanks, man." Nathan said as they gave each other a quick hug. They got back to work a few minutes later. After awhile, Lucas spoke again. "So, Lindsey's friend, Carrie, is coming in town in a couple of months." He commented.

"What's your point, Luke?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes.

"No point, just making a statement." Lucas said.

"Okay, then." Nathan said. The room was quiet. "It's just that maybe you'd like to take her out again, but this time, just the two of you." Lucas suggested breaking the silence.

"I already told you I didn't feel anything for her." Nathan said annoyed.

"You didn't even try last time, Nate. It was clear you didn't want to be there, and I'm sorry I asked you to do that. But you didn't really give her a chance. You never know what it could lead to." Lucas prodded.

"I'll think about it." Nathan said. Lucas nodded accepting the answer. Nathan really had no intention of taking her out again, but he wanted to shut his brother up. But the more he thought about it, he might actually take Carrie out again. He told himself he was going to try to move on from Haley. He needed to move on from her. And to do that, he needed to start dating again. But he wasn't going to think about it until the time arrived and she came into town.

"So, have you and Clay picked out any names yet?" Haley asked as she and Quinn lounged on her bed eating ice cream and watching a movie.

"Actually, yes. For a boy, we are thinking Parker David." Quinn answered.

"Ooh, I like that." Haley commented. "And what about for a girl?" She asked. Quinn laughed at her sister. She knew Haley really wanted them to have a girl. "Well, for a girl, we were thinking Madison Elizabeth." She answered.

"Oh, I love it. I would get to call my gorgeous little niece, Maddie!" Haley exclaimed.

"Why do you want a niece so badly?" Quinn asked laughing.

"No offense to boys or anything, but girls are so much more fun to shop for. They always make cuter clothes and accessories for girls. And I never see shirts about aunts made for boys. And I want to buy my niece or nephew a shirt that says something like 'I love my aunt' or 'My aunt rocks' or something to that effect." Haley answered.

"Oh, Haley Bob, what are you going to do if Parker is born?" Quinn asked.

"I will love him and spoil him completely. I will search anywhere and everywhere to buy him the cutest clothes ever." Haley answered while leaning over putting her face right up to Quinn's now rounder stomach. "You hear me, my beautiful niece or handsome nephew, I will love you and spoil you no matter what." She said rubbing her stomach.

"My baby is going to have one amazing aunt. I know because she's already an amazing sister." Quinn commented as Haley smiled at her.

"So, when do I get to start helping you plan that wedding?" Haley asked.

"Well, we want to wait until after the baby is born. We want to do it soon after, but I guess we're not rushing things too quickly. We haven't really planned too much. We've talked to his parents and our parents about ideas and possible dates, but that's about it." Quinn answered.

"Well, I think you should have it in the spring. You're due in a couple of months which is around March. Maybe you could do it in April or May." Haley suggested.

"I'm leaning more towards May. That way, I have an extra month to shed all of this baby fat." Quinn said laughing.

"Oh, you're gorgeous, Quinny. You have that beautiful, sexy pregnancy glow." Haley stated.

"Yeah, now. But after, I'll just have that exhausted, no time to do my hair or makeup glow." Quinn said as they both began laughing. "But, I do want your help with the planning. I think it's something we should probably get started on. And I really want to plan everything with my beautiful maid of honor." Quinn stated. Haley looked at her and smiled with tears in her eyes. "You know, I knew I was going to be your maid of honor, but it makes it more special to hear you say it. I am so excited for you, Quinn, and I love you. I can't believe my big sister is getting married and having a baby!" Haley exclaimed as the two girls embraced.

"So, how are things going between you and Mark?" Quinn asked.

"Good. It's only been a few days since he agreed to cut back on his hours at work, but so far so good. He's really been trying very hard. He's been coming home between six and seven every night. We've been having dinner together and spending the whole evening with one another. It's been really nice." Haley answered.

"That's great, Hales. I'm really glad you two are working things out. You seem happier." Quinn stated.

"I am." Haley said.

**Okay, there's another chapter. Hopefully, I'll have another one up soon. I'm off Sunday and plan to work on it. I am spending the day with my sister and nephew but should still get a the chapter up. I have some of it already written. So, till then!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Back for another update. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend.**

It's been three weeks since Mark and Haley came to their agreement. So far, things were going very well. Mark was coming home by seven every night. And he wasn't bringing his work home with him all of the time. Some times, he didn't have a choice. Haley has been keeping her distance from Nathan. She really didn't have to try too hard. She has hardly seen him lately. He's been pretty busy with his dealerships and with coaching. She's been busy herself with work. And with Mark cutting back on his hours at work, they've been spending their evenings together. However, she's been feeling really disconnected from her friends. It's not like before when she was avoiding going out with them and distancing herself from them. It was more Mark this time. He's hasn't wanted to go out with any of her friends. He's either wanted to stay at home or go out just the two of them. She knows it's still a bit awkward for him around her friends, but she hates that he doesn't seem to want to make an effort. It's like he's purposely keeping her all to himself. "Hey, sweetie." Mark said breaking her of her thoughts as he plopped on the couch beside her.

"Hey." She greeted giving him a peck on the lips. "So, I was thinking..." She began.

"About?" He prodded.

"Well, Lindsey called me ealier and wanted to know if we wanted to go out to dinner tonight with her and Lucas." Haley said hopeful.

"I don't know, Haley. I'm kind of tired." He said.

"Please, Mark. I really want to go out with them. It's Lucas-you like Lucas. Please, for me." She pleaded.

"Okay, sure." He relented.

"Thank you, Mark." She said giving him a quick hug. "We'll have fun, I promise."

A couple hours later, Haley, Mark, Lucas, and Lindsey were sitting at a table. Dinner was going really well. Everyone was getting along. Lucas and Haley told more stories of when they were growing up. "So, you two are getting married." Mark stated.

"Yes, we are." Lindsey confirmed proudly. She and Lucas gave each other a sweet kiss. Haley smiled at the two of them. She was so incredibly happy for them. "Have you set a date yet?" She asked.

"We've talked about it, but nothing is set in stone right now. We're thinking about December. I have always wanted to have a winter wedding." Lindsey answered.

"That would be gorgeous-the snow on the ground and in the trees. Oh, very gorgeous." Haley gushed. "I'm so happy for you guys." She said smiling at Lucas. He smiled back at her.

"What about the two of you? Any wedding bells any time soon?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, no. We're not quite ready for that-not right now." Haley answered.

"But someday." Mark added grinning at Haley. She smiled shyly at him before taking a sip of her wine. Lucas watched her set her wine glass down before biting her lower lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. She always used to do this when she was nervous. He could tell how uncomfortable she was feeling with all of this wedding talk. "Mark, how's work?" He asked changing the subject.

"Good. I just finished my most recent case and won. And I have one that I present in court on Friday." Mark answered.

"Wow, it sounds like your job keeps you pretty busy." Lucas said.

"It does, but I just have to find the time to focus on work and the other important things in my life." He answered smiling over at Haley who returned the gesture.

"How's your book coming, Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Very well. I actually think I might have it completed in a couple months." He answered.

"That's good, because it's the only way I can do my job." Lindsey commented as they all laughed. After awhile, Lindsey and Haley excused themselves to go to the restroom. "This has been a lot of fun." Haley said as they stood in front of the mirror retouching their make-up.

"Yeah, it's nice getting to know you and Mark. And I know, Lucas loves spending time with you again." Lindsey said.

"Me, too. I really love being with everyone again. I missed them so much these passed few years. Is everyone still getting together at Tric on Friday?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. I think so, though. Maybe Nathan will bring Carrie with him." Lindsey commented.

"Who's Carrie?" Haley asked feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine from college. A few months ago, she, Nathan, Lucas, and I went on a double date. She was going to come visit me again next month, but she had a few nights off and decided to come now. Lucas managed to talk Nathan into taking her out again just the two of them." Lindsey answered.

"Oh, umm, when?" Haley couldn't help but ask.

"Tonight, actually. Lucas and I are so excited about this. We're hoping it might turn into something real and serious." Lindsey stated before disappearing into one of the stalls. Haley didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel affected by what Lindsey said. She couldn't believe Nathan was on a date. She knew she should be happy for him, but it was hard. She didn't think she would feel this way. She didn't realize how much it would hurt. After a couple more minutes, the two girls returned to the table. They all ordered some dessert and more wine-well, Haley ordered more wine. Lucas noticed her whole persona has been different since returning from the restroom. He watched concerned as she downed her fourth glass of wine. Along with the drinking, she's been really quiet throughout the rest of their meal. After dessert was finished, they called it a night. Haley was slightly on the tipsy side and said she was feeling really tired. Once Mark and Lindsey were seated in the cars, Lucas pulled Haley off to the side. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, Luke, I'm fine. I have been drunk before." She said laughing.

"No, I don't mean that. You were really quiet when you and Lindsey came back from the bathroom. I just wanted to know if anything happened while you were in there." He asked.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just really tired." She answered quickly.

"Okay, well, I had fun tonight, Hales." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I did, too." She said breaking out of the hug.

* * *

"So, are you excited about going to the zoo today?" Nathan asked Lily. It was Friday morning, and Nathan was taking Lily to the zoo. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Yeah, I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, well, finish your breakfast and we'll get ready to go." He said.

"Uncle Nathan, I have a question." She announced quietly.

"What is it, princess?" He inquired.

"Can we ask Haley to come with us today?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. She might be really busy today." He answered.

"But can't you just call and ask her. Please. I really want her to come. I really like her." She pleaded.

"Okay, I will call her. But if she can't come, then, she can't come okay?" He said sternly. She nodded her head quickly. He laughed at her before picking up his phone and dialing Haley's number.

Haley was sitting on her couch working on some future lesson plans while eating breakfast and watching tv. She heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller id and saw it read Nathan. She didn't know if she should pick up or not. After a couple rings, she decided to pick up. "Hello." She answered.

"Hey, Haley. It's Nathan." He stated lamely.

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, the thing is, I kind of have to ask you something." He said hesitating a bit.

"Okay, go ahead." She said urging him to continue.

"Well, I'm taking Lily to the zoo today. And, umm, she wanted to know if you could come, too." He said.

"Oh, umm...wow, that's really sweet. I, umm, I don't know." She stammered. She was completely caught off gaurd. There was a part of her that wanted to go. She loved Lily, and she felt special for being asked. On the other hand, she didn't know if going with Nathan would be such a good idea.

"You don't have to if you don't want to or can't." He threw in quickly knowing she was trying to decide.

"Oh, it's not that I don't want. It's just..." She stopped when she faintly heard Lily in the background. It was a second later, she heard her voice more clearly. "Hi, Haley!" Lily greeted excitedly.

"Hi, Lily. I heard you're going to the zoo today. You're going to have so much fun." Haley greeted.

"Haley, can you come with us? You'd have fun, too." Lily said.

"Don't you want to spend the day with Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but I can do both. I really want you to come with us, Haley. I think Nathan does, too." Lily stated. Nathan looked to the young girl suddenly. He felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. Haley felt a blush come to her cheek as well as she heard this. She smiled slightly. "Please, Haley." Lily pleaded. Haley knew she was a goner. There was no way she could turn down the offer. She really had nothing better to do. There was no school today. Mark was in court. She didn't really feel like sitting around the house all day. "Okay, I'll come." She answered.

"She said yes, Uncle Nathan!" She exclaimed causing both Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"Okay, why don't you go finish your breakfast and then go get ready." He said as she nodded and focused her attention back to her food. He took his phone and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "Hey, Haley. Thank you for saying yes. I think you made her day." He said.

"It sounds like fun." She stated.

"It will be. So, we're probably going to be leaving around noon. We can swing by and pick you up. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just meet you at your house." She said. They said goodbyes before ending the call. He walked back into the kitchen and started cleaning the mess. "You're excited about Haley coming, aren't you, Uncle Nathan?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I know how much you like Haley." He answered.

"Well, duh, but I'm talking about you. You like her, too." She commented.

"Of course. She's a good friend of mine." He stated.

"Yeah, but you like her like Lucas likes Lindsey." She stated before disappearing from his sight.

A few hours later, the three of them were still enjoying their time at the zoo. They were having a lot of fun visiting all of the different animals and exhibits. Lily was currently taking a ride on one of the ponys while Nathan and Haley stood to the side watching her. "So, I heard you went on a date the other night." Haley brought up quietly catching Nathan off gaurd. "Oh, yeah." He simply stated.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"It was okay. To tell you the truth, it was a little uncomfortable. It's been awhile since I've dated anyone." He answered.

"Are you going to go out with her again?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, maybe." He answered.

"That's good." She stated. And awkward silence fell over them and both felt relieved as Lily came running back to them.  
"Did you have fun?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it was so much fun. Can we go see the monkeys now?" She asked.

"Of course." Nathan answered. Lily stood in between them interlacing each of her hands with one of theirs. They quickly made their way to the monkey exhibit. She rushed to the cage. Nathan and Haley stood back and smiled at the girls excitement. "You have such a pretty little girl." A voice said causing them to turn to their side. They noticed a sweet elderly couple standing beside them.

"Oh, thanks, but she's, umm, she's not our daughter." Nathan said casting a look over to Haley who was avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just assumed." The woman apologized.

"It's okay. She's my brother's sister, actually. We're just spending the day with her." Nathan said.

"That's sweet. She looks like she's having fun. So, do you two have any children of your own?" The woman asked.

"Oh, umm, we're not together. We're just friends." Nathan corrected again.

"Oh, I'm sorry again. We should really just keep our mouths shut." She said.

"No, it's okay." Haley finally spoke up before glancing at Nathan.

"Uncle Nathan, come see this!" Lily called to them. He smiled before excusing himself and walking to where Lily was standing. The older woman went and stood next to Haley. She watched her focusing her attention on Nathan and Lily. "He's really sweet with her." The woman commented.

"Yeah, he's going to make an amazing dad." Haley said.

"So, you two are just friends." The woman inquired.

"Yeah, well, trying to be." Haley said. The woman looked at her confused. "We used to be married. And now, we're working on the whole friends thing." Haley explained. She didn't know why she just admitted that to a stranger, but the words just came spilling out of her mouth.

"Wow, that's got to be rough. I'm sorry to hear about the divorce." The woman commented.

"It's okay. It's a slow process. But now that we're both moving on, it's getting easier with time." Haley stated. She couldn't help but feel as if she was lying on some level.

"I don't mean to pry or stick my nose in your business, but what happened? You two look like you're having a good time with one another. You look happy. And I can't help but think you two look really cute together." The woman said. Haley smiled and blushed at the woman's words. "It was just a lot of things. We were young-too young to probably get married. Things were great for awhile, but then, we both made some pretty big mistakes. We hurt each other a log and caused a lot of pain. At some point, I guess it just became too hard to keep trying. She explained.

"I understand, but you know, marriage isn't easy. It's hard and complicated, but what matters is if you still love one another. As long as the love is still there, it's worth the risk. That's what marriage is-a risk, but a wonderful one. I've been married to my husband for forty-five years. Let me tell you, it was not easy. There were times when we felt like divorce was inevitable. We struggled a lot all those years. But, I still love him as much as I did when we first met-even more. And I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if you still love one another, you should try to make it work. I thank God everyday that my husband and I never gave up on each other." The woman said. Haley smiled at her before turning her attention back to Nathan and Lily. He caught her gaze and smile sweetly at her. "It looks as if he's still in love with you." She commented before waving goodbye and walking off with her husband. She was in a trance as she watched them walk away. She snapped out of her daze by a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked in front of her to see Nathan. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded at him. "So, Karen asked me to bring Lily to the cafe when we were finished. We were going to eat some dinner, and then, head back home. Does that sound good?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered quietly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." She answered. She was still replaying the older woman's words in her mind. Lily once again found her place between them holding their hands as the three of them made their way out of the zoo.

* * *

Haley pulled into her driveway. She noticed it was around nine at night. She saw Mark's car already parked. She was excited to see him and find out about how his day went. As she was walking up to her door, she randomly had this weird feeling run through her body. She couldn't explain it but decided to shake it off. She opened the door and called out Mark's name. She noticed how dark and quiet the house was. That same eerie feeling returned. She continued calling out his name receiving no answers. She made it tot he kitchen and saw him sitting at the counter. She looked to the left of him and saw a near empty bottle of alcohol. She instantly wondered if he lost his case. He always got depressed after losing. "Mark?" She said, and still, he said nothing. "Mark, what's wrong?" She asked cautiously. She nervously walked over to him and touched his shoulder. She flinched when he abruptly stood up and backed away. "Don't touch me." He warned. She got a good look at him and noticed his facial features. His jaw was clenched and his forehead was wrinkled. His eyes were dark and pulsing. This was the first time she had ever felt this way around Mark-she felt scared. "What's wrong?" She asked with her voice shaking.

"We had a deal!" He yelled causing her to jump. "You said you would stay away from him. I've held up my end of the deal, why haven't you?"

"I have. I haven't been hanging out with him alone. That was the deal. I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"I'm talking about today, Haley! Where were you all day today?" He asked.

"I was with Nathan and Lily." She answered.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Nathan was taking Lily to the zoo. She asked me to come with them. She wanted me to go. I thought it was really sweet of her to ask. I though it sounded like fun. You had your court date, and I didn't want to sit around the house all day. We weren't alone, though. Lily was with us the whole time. I didn't break any part of our deal." She explained carefully.

"A five year old doesn't count, Haley!" He yelled.

"Yeah, because Nathan and I are really going to do anything in front of a little girl." She said sarcastically immediately regretting it the moment she saw his cold glare.

"Did you?" He question.

"Did I what?" She asked trembling.

"Did you do anything with him?" He asked angrily.

"No." She said.

"I don't believe you." He said as he rushed over to her and forcefully grabbed her arm. "What did you do, Haley? What did you guys do?" He asked furiously.

"Nothing! Stop, you're hurting me!" She cried trying to escape from his grip. She cried out even harder when she felt his hold on her tighten. "Then, tell me the truth!" He warned.

"I already told you the truth. Please let me go, Mark!" She pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why can't you stay away from him? I asked you to do one simply little thing for me, and you can't do it. Stay the hell away from your ex-husband. I mean it this time, Haley. You don't belong here with those people. You belong with me back in California. And if moving back to California is the only way to get you away from him, then, that's what will happen. You understand me, Haley?" He said.

"No, I'm not leaving." She declared shakily.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"I'm not leaving. This is my home. I'm not leaving." She said. Before she knew it, she felt herself collide with the cabinets. She felt her head hit one of the small door handles before falling to the ground. She was overcome with a wave of dizzyness. She brought her hand up to her forehead and felt some wetness. She looked at her hand and saw blood. She heard a door slam followed by an engine starting and speeding off. She sat on the floor for a few minutes trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Feeling slightly better, she stood up before making way to her bathroom.

* * *

Nathan was working on some paperwork when a knock at his door interrupted him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read fifteen after eleven. He walked over to his door, opened it, and was surprised to find Haley standing there with her head down. "Haley, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I didn't know where else to go." She answered quietly without looking up.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately knowing there was something wrong; he could hear it in her voice. He watched as she moved her hand up to her face brushing away a fallen tear. He walked closer to her. "Hales, what's wrong?" He asked again. It was then that she finally looked up to him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the cut along her forehead with a bruise forming around it. "Oh my god! Haley, what happened?" He asked quietly. She didn't answer his question. She just started crying. He quickly pulled her into him as she sobbed into his shirt. He felt as she moved her hand up to his chest and clung onto his shirt tightly as her tears fell even harder. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Shh, everything's going to be okay." They stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." She said slightly pulling away.

"No, you aren't bothering me." He said.

"I should go." She said turning to leave. He immediately stopped her by grabbing her arm. "No, don't go." He said and noticed her hesitation. "Come on, let's go inside." He said standing by the door waiting for her to follow him. She looked up at him before finally walking into his house with him tailing closely behind.

An hour later, Nathan was in the kitchen cooking him and Haley something to eat. He didn't know what was wrong or what had happened. He was curious. He had so many emotions going through his head. She was quiet barely muttering a single word. When they first came into his house, he lead her into his bedroom. She waited at the doorway as he searched through his drawers. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for before heading back over to her. "Here." He said handing her a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"What's this?" She asked confused.

"Why don't you go take a hot, relaxing bath. I'll make us something to eat." He suggested.

"Nathan, I don't want to impose or anything." She said.

"Haley, shut up and go. The bathroom is right through that door." He said sternly pointing to a door in his bedroom. She smiled at him before making her way to the bathroom. Once she reached the door, she turned back around, "Thank you,  
Nathan." She said quietly before walking in and shutting the door behind her. He smiled before leaving.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard feet walking into the kitchen. "Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Very relaxed, thank you." She answered as they locked eyes with one another. "So, what are you making? It smells really good." She said walking closer to him. Her eyes lit up when she saw what he was making. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just...you still love macaroni and cheese, huh?" He said as they both laughed.

"It's the food of the gods." She remarked.

"Yeah, if the gods were five year olds." He said. They both looked at each other and smiled at the memory. "Is it almost done? I'm starving." She said.

"You're always starving, and yes, it's done." He said. They made themselves some plates before heading into the living room sitting on the couch. "So, what are we watching?" Haley asked.

"Whatever you want. Chick flick?" He asked.

"God, no! Something really stupid and really funny." She answered. They agreed on a movie and settled comfortably. An hour into the movie, Nathan stood up and left the room as Haley watched him curiously. He returned shortly later with a blanket. He handed it to her before sitting back down on the opposite side of the couch. The finished the movie and put on another one. A few minutes later, Haley looked over to Nathan. She smiled when she saw him hugging himself. She moved closer to him. "Want to share?" She asked as he nodded. They cuddled closely together before turning their attention back to the movie. Halfway through the movie, he noticed her falling asleep on his shoulder. "Hales, come on, let's get you to bed." He whispered.

"I don't want to. Your couch is comfy." She mumbled.

"Okay, I'll get up so you can be more comfortable." He said moving.

"No, don't leave. Please stay here with me. I don't want to be alone." She admitted looking into his eyes. He nodded. They shifted their position. Nathan was laying half on his back with Haley's head and hands resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. It felt good to have her in his arms again. It felt right. It felt perfect.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, I'll have another one up soon! Until then! Have a great day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back for another update. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have a couple days off this week, so I'm hoping to get one more chapter out to you guys.**

Nathan woke up suddenly when he heard a voice clearing his throat. He opened his eyes and saw his brother standing beside the couch looking none too pleased. Nathan shifted his glance to Haley who was still sleeping soundly. He turned his attention back to Lucas whispering for him to be quiet. "What's going on, Nate?" Lucas asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, actually. She showed up here last night really upset about something. We didn't talk about what happened. I let her stay here. Nothing happened, though. So, don't even go there, Luke." Nathan warned.

"Nothing happened?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Nathan asked feeling his temper rise.

"With you two, yeah, it is. Especially with what happened at Tric." Lucas explained.

"Believe me or don't. I don't really care. What are you doing here anyway?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some food, but you're clearly busy. But, also to tell you that we're all going to Tric tonight since we didn't go last night." Lucas said.

"Okay, thanks." Nathan said.

"I'll just be going then." Lucas commented.

"Okay, see ya." Nathan said.

"Nathan, just be careful, okay." Lucas said.

"Lucas, if you would have seen her last night, you wouldn't even have to say that." Nathan said. Lucas nodded, said goodbye, and left. Nathan turned his head and watched Haley sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. "I love you, Haley." He whispered kissing her softly on her forehead.

* * *

Haley stirred awake confused by her surroundings. She looked around the room before remembering she was at Nathan's. She threw the blanket off of her body climbing off of the couch and went in search of him. First, checking the kitchen before heading to his bedroom. Just as she was about to reach the door, she slammed right into a hard body. She felt his strong arms encircle her waist catching her before she fell. "Careful, there. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was looking for you. I didn't mean to, gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. I..." She rambled before feeling his finger on her lips. "Haley, it's okay." He said laughing.

"Right, sorry." She said quietly.

"Did you sleep well?" Nathan asked as they headed into the living room.

"Yeah. You?" She asked.

"Great." He answered.

"That's good." She said.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, very." She answered.

"Do you want to go to the cafe?" He asked.

"No. I mean, I don't really want anyone I know to see me." She answered quietly looking down embarrassed. He quickly made his way over to her. "Hales, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm not shutting down or avoiding it, I promise. I just, I don't want to think about it right now." She explained.

"Okay, then, we can talk later. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as she smiled at him. "I don't know, honestly."

"How about those breakfast burritos you love so much?" He asked.

"Are you cooking them?" She asked unsure.

"I'll have you know that those are the most amazing things I know how to cook." He defended himself.

"They weren't when we were married." She mumbled.

"I heard that, and I guess, I'll just have to prove you wrong." He smirked.

"Okay, show me what you've got." She challenged taking a seat on the stool in front of the kitchen island.

Half an hour later, the two were sitting on the couch eating the food. "Okay, you proved me wrong. Nathan, these are pretty amazing. I'm impressed." Haley commented.

"You should never underestimate me. You should know by now that I'm good at everything." He smirked. She blushed slightly looking back down at her plate. He smiled. She was so sexy when she blushed like that.

"Nathan, I never thanked you for last night. It really meant a lot to me." She said looking up to him.

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something, Haley? And it's not about what happened." He asked. She nodded at him. "Why did you come to me? I mean, I'm glad you did, but why not Rachel? Why me?" He asked.

"I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to feel protected in a way that only you've ever made me feel." She answered.

"I will always protect you, Haley. No matter what the situation, I will always be there for you." He declared.

"I know that." She stated quietly. "So, what are you doing today? I'm not disrupting anything you had planned or any-  
thing, am I?" She asked concerned.

"No, not at all. I was just going to go to the dealership today and make sure things are running smoothly. I can do that on Monday, though." He said.

"No, you should go. Don't change your plans because of me, please." She pleaded.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked shyly.

"I don't want to be a bother." She stated.

"You're not a bother, Haley. What would you do, today? Just go home?" He asked. Haley felt her body stiffen as he said those words. Home. It sounded pathetic, but she was scared of going home. What if he was there? "Sure, I'd love to go with you." She muttered quietly.

"Okay, well, go get ready. I washed your clothes from last night. They're on my bed." He said.

"Thanks, Nathan. I was actually just wondering what I was going to wear." She commented.

"I always think of everything." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully before walking away from him.

* * *

"Wow, Nathan, I still can't believe you own all of this and three other ones. I'm so proud of you." She gushed. Nathan smiled. He couldn't help but feel good hearing her praise. He always aimed for Haley to be proud of him. That goes all the way back to when she was just tutoring him. He always tried to be better for her-she deserved better than who he was back then. "So, are you planning on opening another one any time soon?" She asked.

"No, I think the four keep me busy enough." He stated. "Besides, my career isn't the most important thing in my life. I've been wanting to settle down and have some kids. Opening another dealership would just get in the way of that." He answered.

"That sounds nice." She commented. "Who knows? Maybe that Carrie girl will be the one." She stated. She had to choke back the tears as she said that. He had every right to move, and she wanted him to. But it didn't mean it would hurt any less.

"I don't think so. She's not the one. She will never be the one." He responded looking pointedly at her. Before she could respond or even blink, a knock sounded at the door. "Mr. Scott, sorry to bother you." The young man started.

"No problem, Aaron What's going on?" Nathan asked looking at him.

"There's a woman out here looking for you." He answered.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Nathan asked.

"No, she just asked if you were in." He answered.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a moment." Nathan declared. The young man nodded before closing the door. "I should probably go see what that's about." Nathan said.

"It's probably a customer complaint. I heard the boss around here sucks." Haley commented.

"You're funny. Anyway, make yourself comfortable. I don't know how long this will take. There's some drinks in the fridge and some snacks in the second drawer of my desk." He said before walking out of his office. As he was making his way to the front of the building, he saw who was inquiring for him. He cringed a little before heading her way. "Hey, Carrie, what are you doing here? I thought you had left already." He greeted her.

"Hey, Nathan. I'm actually staying until tomorrow night. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." She said.

"Well, it's a pleasent surprise." He said kindly.

"I was also wondering if you were coming to Tric tonight. Lindsey told me about your Friday night rituals. She said you guys were doing it tonight instead and invited me to come along. So, are you coming?" She asked hopeful.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kind of busy with work, and something unexpected came up. I'm going to try to make it, but I'm not sure." He answered.

"Oh, what could be more important than coming tonight?" She said. He glanced over to his office window before focusing his attention back to Carrie. "Just stuff." He answered vaguely.

"Well, I hope you come. Maybe we could get together or something afterwards." She said suggestively.

"We'll see." He said.

"Well, if you don't make it, I had a great time on Tuesday night." She declared.

"Yeah, so did I." He returned.

"I'll see you tonight, hopefully." She purred before brushing her body up against his and hugging him sensually. "Bye, Nathan." She whispered into his ear before turning and walking away. He waited until she was gone before heading back to his office. He opened the door and chuckled when he saw Haley sitting on the couch he had in his office munching on some Pringles. "I see you've made yourself at home." He commented.

"Yes, I did. That didn't take long. Did you do your job and satisfy your customer?" She asked joking not knowing the double meaning to her words.

"I don't think I have what it takes to satisfy this particular customer." He answered. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"What? Nathan, we just got here not even an hour ago. You haven't even done what you came to do. All you did was show me around." She laughed.

"I know, but I don't want you to be bored just sitting here. It really can wait till Monday." He said.

"No, Nathan, you are going to do what you came to do. And I'm not bored. I've got some snacks and some drinks, and I've got Tetris on my phone. My phone thinks it can outsmart me with this game. I don't think so. It's got another thing com-  
ing." She declared.

"Okay, only if you're sure." He double-checked.

"I'm sure. Now, you go sit in your chair and do whatever it is you do." She said sternly.

"Okay, you win. Show that phone of yours who's boss." He said.

"Oh, I plan to." She said focusing her attention back to her game as he laughed.

Two hours later, Nathan finished talking to a new potential client before deciding to call it a day. He made small talk with his employees before heading back to his office. He walked in and saw Haley spread along the couch sleeping. He noticed her wearing his sweatshirt he had discarded over an hour ago. He knelt down beside her. "Haley." He whispered softly stroking her hair. He watched as she stirred awake. "Hey, how long was I out?" She slurred.

"I'm guessing close to an hour or so." He answered.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. Are you finished with your work?" She asked still sleepy.

"Yup, you ready to go?" He asked as she nodded but still remained lying on the couch. "Well, you're gonna have to get up."  
He said laughing.

"I know. Help me, please." She relented sitting upright as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He grew concerned when he saw her wince pulling her arms back to her rubbing them gently. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." She said quietly walking away. She walked fast in front of him. She didn't want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. She had effectively forgotten about the night before until the physical reminder of what happened reappeared. It made her realize that some things are simply never forgotten.

The car ride back to his house was quiet. Nathan didn't push her to talk. He knew she had to be thinking about what happened. He desperately wanted to know. He had one explanation on his mind, and he prayed he was wrong. He needed to know the truth, and he needed to know it soon. But, he knew he couldn't force her into opening up to him. They pulled into his driveway and parked his SUV before leading her inside. "So, I should probably get going." She muttered. The truth was, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go home. And she didn't want to be anywhere else. But she felt bad imposing on Nathan like this. "Why?" He asked quickly not wanting her to go either.

"I just feel bad for barging in on you like this. I'm sure you have better things to do than take care of me." She explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hales, you're fine. You're not imposing, you're not bothering me, and you're not keeping me from doing anything today. Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay and have dinner with me. And then, everyone's getting together at Tric tonight since we didn't last night. We could go." He suggested hopeful.

"Okay, that sounds like fun. I don't have any clothes, though." She stated.

"Do you want to go home and..."

"No!" She shouted immediately before realising her outburst. "I, umm, I'm just going to call Rachel. I'll ask her to bring me something of hers to borrow." She said. Nathan watched her carefully. The frightened look on her face when he mentioned home did not go unnoticed by him. It further confirmed his suspisions, but he held back. Even though he felt very confidant about what happened, he wasn't one hundred percent. He wasn't about to do anything reckless before knowing every detail.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel." Nathan greeted as the red-head walked through his front door.

"Hey, so where's my best friend? I have a smokin' outfit for her to wear tonight. She's gonna look hot." She said.

"I'm sure she will. She's in the guest bedroom down the hall. The doors open-just head on in." He answered. She sent him a grateful grin before making her way down the hall. "Hey, girly!" She greeted walking further into the bedroom.

"Thanks for coming Rachel." Haley said from her position on the bed.

"What happened, Hales?" Rachel asked noticing the cut and bruise on her forehead.

"Oh, I ran into a cabinet last night." Haley lied.

"You are such a klutz." Rachel laughed.

"Yup, that's me. So, what did you bring me?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"I brought you one amazing outfit. And you are going to look amazing in it." Rachel gushed. Haley sent her a smile. Rachel didn't notice the fakeness of it as she pulled out the clothes from inside her bag. She pulled out a black long-sleeved top with a plunging neckline followed by a gray mini skirt and some black knee-length boots. "Amazing, right? It's simple enough not showing off too much but making everyone curious as to what is hidden underneath." Rachel said.

"You are something else, Rach." Haley laughed. She couldn't help but be incredibly thankful the shirt was long-sleeved. She didn't even think to mention that to Rachel on the phone. It was just like Rachel to think of the right thing without having any idea of the truth. She took the items before finding her purse and pulling out some make-up and a few other items. "So, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the bed. Haley froze for a split second. She knew the question was coming, but she still wasn't prepared for it. "Oh, umm, Mark's gone for the weekend. I went to the zoo with Nathan and Lily yesterday. I was too tired to drive, so Nathan offered to let me stay." Haley answered quickly.

"Okay, so, what are you still doing here?" Rachel asked suspisciously.

"I wasn't ready to go home to an empty house. I went with him into work, and he showed me around. After a few hours there, we came back. He asked me to stay for dinner and ride over to Tric with him. I realized I didn't have any clothes. So, here you are." She explained.

"Why didn't you just go home and get your own clothes." Rachel asked not believing a word of what she said.

"Truthfully, I majorly need to do laundry. I was going to catch up on some housework on my day off yesterday, but Lily begged me to go with her and Nathan. I couldn't say no. She's just too adorable." Haley answered hoping Rachel lets it go this time. She felt relieved when Rachel nodded her head in response. "I should get going. I'll see you tonight?" Rachel said standing from the bed.

"Yup, I'll be there. Thanks again, Rach." Haley said embracing her friend who quickly responded to the hug. "Of course, anytime, Hales. I'll see you later." Rachel stated breaking out of the embrace and leaving the bedroom. Haley sighed before focusing her attention back to the items she pulled from her purse.

"Hey, hotshot." Rachel called reaching the kitchen causing Nathan to turn around. "Yeah?"

"So, what's Haley doing here?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't tell you?" He questioned.

"She did, but I don't believe her. What's going on?" She asked. Nathan didn't know what to say. Mainly because he doesn't actually know what's going on. But he also doesn't want to reveal too much. Clearly, Haley didn't tell her the truth. It was her choice when and how to reveal everything. And that obviously wasn't going to happen tonight. "Oh, umm, we took Lily to the zoo yesterday. We were out late, and she ended up staying here. I didn't want her driving that late at night." He answered.

"Yeah, that's what Haley said." She stated as Nathan let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "I'm going to ask you something that is totally out of line. And it's really none of my business, but I'm going to ask anyway." She continued.

"Okay." He said nervously.

"Did you two sleep together last night?" She inquired.

"What? No." He answered surprised.

"Really?" She prodded.

"No, Rachel, nothing like that happened last night. Gosh, what is it with you and Luke?" He huffed out in annoyance.

"We're just looking out for you both. We don't want to see either of you hurt." She stated.

"You don't have to worry. Besides, the damage is done-we already hurt each other in the past. The last thing I want to do is hurt her now in the present." He said.

"Okay. Well, I'm heading out. I guess, I'll see you tonight." She said before leaving his house.

* * *

Tric was crowded. A new band Peyton and Jake had just signed had made their debut, and they rocked. Haley sat in their booth waiting for Mouth to bring her a drink. She was having a good, relaxing time which was helping her temporarily forget about the previous night. For once, she was thankful for being known as such a klutz. Everyone was buying her cover story and was saved from answering any uncomfortable question. "Here is your water, Hales." Mouth said handing it to her before climbing into the booth beside her with Millie tailing behind. She thanked him before turning her eyes away. She noticed Nathan and Carrie chatting by the bar. She watched as they were deeply engaged in their conversation. She watched as Carrie kept finding any and all ways to touch him somehow. _'Can we say obvious?'_ Haley thought. The beginning of the night was great. She was still having a fun time now, but a headache was forming, and she was starting to feel tired. She looked around for any sign from anyone else that they were getting ready to leave. She, of course, saw none. "Do either of you have any Aspirin or Tylenol or anything?" Haley asked.

"I do. You okay?" Millie asked digging through her purse.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Haley answered.

"Well, since you haven't had a drop of alcohol tonight, I'm guessing its from that nice cut on your forehead." Mouth commented.

"Yeah." She said swallowing the pills Millie gave to her. She put her head in her hands and leaned against the table. She sat like that for a few minutes before an annoyingly, cheerful voice sounded. She looked up and saw Nathan and Carrie take a seat in the booth across from her. She couldn't help but groan inaudibly. She was not in the mood to deal with this.  
"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I..." She began.

"Oh, I love this song. Come on, Nate, let's dance." Carrie said interrupting her.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

"Come on, please." She begged pouting her lips.

"Fine." He relented and lead her to the dancefloor. Haley watched as the two danced closely together. "I'm going to go to the restroom." She declared standing up and walking away. Nathan watched her from afar. He was worried about her. She looked really tired and like she didn't feel well. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't ditch Carrie. After talking with her for awhile, he actually realized they have a lot in common. She was easy to talk to, and she was fun to be around. He genuinely liked her. She decided to extend her visit for a couple weeks, and they agreed to another date later on the following week.

Haley stood in front of the mirror examining the cut on her forehead. She was gently rubbing the area with her finger. She started thinking about that whole night. She had never seen Mark like that before. Ever since moving here, he completely changed his personality. Back in California, he was a sweet and caring man. He treated her very well and with respect. He trusted her and loved her. He didn't yell at her or make her feel this way. And he definitely never physically hurt her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Haley, are you okay? What happened?" Brooke asked concerned.

"No, I'm not. Could you do me a favor, Brooke?" Haley stammered out.

"Of course, sweetie." Brooke said.

"Could you get Rachel for me?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Brooke answered softly before leaving the bathroom. Haley bent down and splashed some cold water on her face in an attempt to calm herself down. Brooke walked to the booth and saw everyone sitting down. She walked over to Rachel and whispered in her ear that Haley was in the bathroom upset about something. Rachel thanked her and immediately walked away from the table. Nathan couldn't help but grow curious. He saw Brooke departing from the bathroom and headed directly to Rachel. He knew something was going on, and he knew it was something to do with Haley. Rachel made it in the bathroom and saw Haley hunched over the sink crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly rubbing her back gently.

"Can you take me home?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get my stuff." Rachel readily agreed before leaving. She returned to the booth and quietly told Owen what was going on. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye before walking away. Nathan quickly jumped up and followed her. "Rachel, wait." He called as she turned around. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, Nathan. Nothing you need to worry about." She said.

"I know it's something to do with Haley. What's going on?" He asked sternly.

"Truthfully, I don't know, Nathan. Look, I know you care about Haley, but right now, this doesn't concern you." She said before turning and walking away.

* * *

"What happened, Hales?" Rachel asked. After arriving at Rachel's house, Haley took a hot shower. Now the two girls were laying in the bed cuddled under some blankets.

"I lied to you, Rach." Haley revealed quietly.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't get this cut by running into a cabinet. I mean, I did but I didn't." Haley stated. Rachel looked to her confused. "I got home on Friday night after spending the day with Nathan and Lily. Mark was home, and he was drinking and angry-really angry. He started accusing me of basically sleeping with Nathan and stuff. I tried telling him nothing happened, but he wasn't listening. He grabbed me. I don't really remember too much of what was said. He was saying something about us moving back to California, and I told him no. Then, he roughly pushed me into the cabinet. I sat on the floor for awhile and heard him run out and drive off. I went into the bathroom and immediately got into the tub. I had bruises all over my arms where he grabbed me, and my forehead was cut and bleeding. I just sat in there and cried. I got out, got dressed, and left." She explained.

"And you ended up at Nathan's." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I needed to go somewhere Mark wouldn't find me. I didn't know if he would come back or not, but I didn't want to risk it. And I wanted to feel safe and protected. I knew I would feel that way with Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth or come to you." Haley said.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, Haley James. I'm so sorry about what Mark did. I can't believe he would do something like that. It makes me so angry, and I could seriously kill him right now." Rachel stated. She looked over to Haley who was nodding her head. "What are you going to do? Where is Mark now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where he is or what I'm going to do. I'm scared to go home, Rach. What if he's there?" Haley stressed.

"It's okay. We're going to figure this all out, okay. Everything's going to be fine." Rachel reassured as she reached down and enclosed Haley's hand in hers.

**Okay, there you go. I just want to thank everyone again for reading and/or reviewing this story. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I hope to have another chapter up on Friday. Until then!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Back for another update. Sorry, but this is a pretty short chapter. It's basically just a filler chapter.**

Arriving at the house, Haley immediately noticed Mark's car gone. She didn't get her hopes up too quickly, because that didn't mean he wasn't there. She stopped when she reached the front door. Owen was in front of them unlocking the door. Haley stood there unsure whether or not she could go into that house. She felt Rachel grab her hand reassuringly. She sent her a grateful smile before hearing Owen's voice. "You ready, Hales?" He asked. She nodded as the three of them headed inside. Owen told the girls to stay in the living room while he went and took a quick look around the house. Shortly later, he came back saying it was clear. Haley let out a big sigh of relief. She walked into the kitchen and noticed it cleaned. She quivered realizing Mark must have come back. "Hales, you can't stay here alone." Rachel said coming into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, Rachel." Haley dismissed her words.

"No, you won't. Look, as your best friend, I'm entitled to be very blunt. You couldn't even come here by yourself to check it out. And just because he's not here right now, doesn't mean he won't come back later. And what are you going to do when that happens? And I don't want to constantly be worrying about you-whether you're safe or not. I can't handle that. I need to know you're okay and safe." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm really okay. If he comes back, I will deal with it. I'm prepared this time, and I won't let my gaurd down around him. I'm changing the locks, and the second I see him, I'm breaking things off and kicking him out. I'm okay. Thanks for coming with me today and making sure Mark wasn't here, but now it's time for me to handle it myself." Haley said.

"You shouldn't have to handle it, Hales." Rachel argued.

"Rach, I'm fine, okay." Haley said sternly.

"Okay, but I'm still worried. And I still don't think this is a good idea." Rachel relented.

"Okay." Haley said as the two girls shared a small smile. "You should get going." Haley said. She sighed as she saw the hesitation stretch across Rachel's face. "Rachel, you two should get going. It's okay." She continued softly. Rachel nodded and pulled her friend into a hug. "Call me anytime, okay?" She whispered into Haley's ear. Owen walked into the kitchen just as the girls broke apart. Haley walked over to Owen, thanked him, and hugged him. After a few moments, Rachel finally made a move to leave. Owen grabbed her hand and led her to the car. Once their car was out of sight, Haley went into the laundry room and pulled out some boxes. She took them into the bedroom and immediately started packing up Mark's things. She knew Rachel was right on some level. She was a little unsure of if and when Mark would come back. She was still a little frightened, but she had to be strong. She was over and done with Mark. She wasn't going to base her life on his anymore.

* * *

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised to see her.

"Hey, Nathan, I need to talk to you about something." She responded quietly. He knew it was something serious by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice. He nodded and led her into his office. He shut the door and turned to face her. "What's going on?"

"It's about Haley." She stated.

"Is she okay?" He asked in a panic.

"Yes and no." She answered vaguely.

"What happened?" He urged her to continue.

"Nathan, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. Haley begged me to not say anything to anyone, but I need your help. And the only way you can help me is if you know the truth. But I need you to not act impulsively or..."

"I get it, Rachel. Tell me what's going on." He demanded sternly but softly.

"Okay. You know how Haley showed up here on Friday night?" She began as he nodded at her. "Well, the cut on her forehead and the bruises on her arms...Mark did that." She finished.

"I knew it! That bastard! He's dead!" He declared angrily heading to the door.

"No, Nathan, stop!" Rachel yelled pulling him back. "Let me go, Rachel." He demanded.

"No, stop! I didn't tell you this so you can go and do something you're going to regret later. I didn't tell this so you can go beat the crap out Mark. I told you this, because I need your help. And I can't have you acting like this. Believe me, Nathan, I want nothing more than to find Mark myself, but Haley doesn't want that." She rationalized.

"Don't you dare tell me she's going back to him." He said.

"No. I'm pretty positive she's done with him. But that's the thing-she wants to be done with him completely. She doesn't want anyone else to get involved in this mess. She wants to handle it herself." Rachel explained.

"What the hell is she thinking?" He asked incredulously.

"I know, that's what I was thinking. I'm really worried. I don't want him to hurt her again. That's where I need your help."  
She said.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I came to you, because it appears that you and I are the only people Haley trusts and feels protected around. I just don't think she should stay in that house by herself. But she's adament that she's fine and can handle it. I want her to come stay with me and Owen, but she won't. Maybe you can help convince her. Just until we know for sure Mark is out of the picture." She suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Thank you, Nathan." She said before walking out of his office.

* * *

Haley was finished with packing up Mark's stuff and was currently lining them up in the living room. She heard a knock on her front door, and headed that way. She slightly opened the curtain in the side windown next to the door and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Nathan and opened the door. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey, Haley, can I come in?" He asked. She nodded and stepped aside allowing him to step through.

"What are you doing?" He asked noticing the boxes.

"Oh, just getting some stuff packed together. Stuff I don't need anymore." She answered.

"Mark's stuff." He said not beating around the bush.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" She laughed.

"Haley, I know what happened." He said.

"You know what, Nathan?" She asked still laughing.

"I know what Mark did to you, Haley." He revealed. He watched as her face froze. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nathan." She said quickly walking away. He grabbed her arm gently forcing her to stop. "Haley, stop. Look, I know you didn't want anyone to know, but Rachel told me." He said.

"What? She had no right to do that!" She yelled upset.

"Please don't get mad at her. She was just worried about you." He tried explaining.

"Well, she doesn't have to be. And neither do you. This doesn't concern you, Nathan!" She yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. You made it my concern when you showed up on my doorstep crying hysterically after that jackass had the audacity to lay a hand on you. So, I'm sorry, but yeah, it does concern me!" He argued.

"I'm sorry I did that, okay. I didn't mean to drag you into any of this. I made a mistake coming to you." She said.

"No, you didn't, Haley. I'm glad you came to me. And I'm glad you felt comfortable coming to me despite our past and our relationship. And I wanted to be there for you. And I want to be here for you now. Please let me. And please let Rachel and Owen. Go stay with them for awhile." He said.

"I can't. This is my problem." She declined softly.

"Hales, it's not just your problem. Rachel is your best friend. She loves you. She wants to make sure you're okay." He said.

"They're trying to get pregnant, Nathan. They haven't told anyone but me. They need this time to themselves, and I don't want to get in the way." She explained softly. He nodded in understanding. A silence drifted into the room until Nathan spoke up. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Haley sat on the bed in Nathan's guest bedroom. _'What am I doing here?'_ She thought to herself. _'This is a mistake. Maybe I should have went to Rachel's.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey, just wanted to make sure you're all settled in." Nathan asked from his spot in the doorway. She nodded timidly at him. "Are you okay?" He asked making his way to the bed sitting beside her. He watched her curiously as she shifted slightly away from him. "I'm fine." She answered quietly.

"You seem fine." He commented with a laugh.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Nathan." She said.

"Haley, we've been through this. It's okay. This is just a temporary situation-just until we know Mark is out of town for sure." He said.

"Maybe I should go to Rachel's." She said standing up gathering her stuff. Nathan was quick to follow. "Haley, stop. We already agreed to this. We both agreed it's the best solution. Mark doesn't know where I live, and I can protect you from him." He began.

"You make it sound like I'm incapable of doing anything myself. I'm not some damsel in distress, Nathan. I can take care of myself." She retorted.

"I never said you couldn't. Do we really have to go through all of this again? We came to this agreement. Why are you having second thoughts now?" He asked.

"Because Nathan. This is messed up, okay! We're divorced. Divorced people don't live together. Do you understand how twisted that sounds. It's like those crazy stories you hear on those ridiculous talk shows. How can we possibly think this is a good idea? This is insane." She ranted. "Why are you laughing?" She asked angrily.

"Haley, I'm sorry, okay, but you're crazy. Now, I agree that this isn't the most normal or conventional situation. But, Haley, we got married when we were sixteen. When the hell have we ever been normal? This is going to be okay. What are you so worried about?" He asked.

"I'm just worried this is going to complicate things between us even more than it already is. I mean, I came back to town after not seeing or talking to each other for over five years. And now, five months later, we're living together. I am just scared of what could happen." She admitted softly.

"Haley, this can work. Yes, our past is there and it's complicated. But we're friends, and I care about you. I just want to help you out. We can do this. We will find a way to make this work." He reassured.

"Okay, we'll make it work somehow. I'm sorry, I freaked out. I guess, I'm just dealing with everything still. But I do appreciate you doing this for me. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep, okay." He said kissing her softly on her forehead before leaving. She smiled softly before climbing into the bed.

**Okay, so there you go. It next one will be longer. I'm off on Sunday, so I will have it up then. I promise. Anyway, till next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, back for another update. I promised you one on Sunday, and it's Sunday! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nathan and Haley had been living together for five days now. Things were going well so far. They kept themselves busy with work and tried to stay away from the house as much as possible. They saw each other at night but effectively retreated to their own rooms. Haley didn't tell anyone, but Mark had been calling her every night for the past three days. She didn't pick up any of the calls, but she did text him after the first call. She text him that she packed up his stuff, it was over between them, and she wanted him to leave Tree Hill. He never responded-just kept calling. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Haley had just returned home from work. She put her stuff in the bedroom before plopping down on the couch and turned on the television. It was a half hour later when she heard keys in the lock and the door opened. "Hey." Nathan greeted.

"Hey." She returned the greeting.

"How was work?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Kind of terrible." She admitted. He turned to her surprised and concerned. "What happened?" He inquired.

"Not much really. I wasn't really in the mood to go today to begin with. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I was kind of tired. But I went in and there was this new girl, Sam. She was the typical girl with an attitude who wanted to prove to the rest of the world she doesn't need anyone else. Anyway, she got into a fight with some other girls. I stopped it and tried to help her out, but she put up all of her defenses. I don't know, I guess my heart just wasn't into teaching today. I really wanted to just stay in bed all day." She explained.

"Sorry. Why couldn't you sleep last night?" He asked.

"I was just thinking." She said vaguely.

"About?" He prodded.

"About Mark." She answered quietly. Nathan let out a quiet "o" as the room became silent. "How are you doing with everything?" He asked.

"Truthfully, not so good. I just keep thinking about our relationship and how it led to where I am now. It's hard to wrap my head around it sometimes. I don't understand what caused this change in him. Well, I do but I don't. know he was feeling pressured from work and..."

"Don't make excuses for him, Hales." He said sternly.

"I'm not. I am just trying to understand. I shouldn't be too surprised, though. We started fighting more and more." She said.

"What did you fight about? Work?" He deduced.

"That, and you." She revealed.

"Me? Why?" He asked surprised.

"He really didn't like you. He didn't like us spending time together. He didn't trust either one of us. I guess, in a way, I don't blame him for that one." She said.

"So, he was jealous of me. I can't say I blame him. I am extremely good-looking." He said smugly. Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You have the biggest ego in the world." She laughed.

"Oh, Hales, it's not having an ego when it's true. You know it's true. You married one fine looking man." He smirked.

"Yeah, I did. But guess what I also did?" She began as he looked to her waiting for her to continue. "I also divorced one." She smirked before standing up. He was quick to grab her and pull her down on top of his lap. "Let go of me, Nathan." She warned.

"Now, Haley, that wasn't very nice." He said.

"I mean it, Nathan." She warned again.

"Uh oh, is Haley getting mad?" He taunted. "Is big bad Haley gonna..." He stopped when he suddenly landed on the ground with Haley on top of him holding his arms down. He looked up to her with a shocked expression on his face as she smirked down at him. "How the hell did you manage that?" He asked.

"You should never underestimate me, Nathan. I have new skills you've never seen." She said.

"Really? Maybe you should show me what some of your other skills are." He suggested. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her slowly lean into his body. She hovered right over his mouth before inching up towards his ears. "Some other time, maybe." She whispered before standing up and walking out of the living room leaving him frozen on the floor.  
_'What the hell just happened?' _He thought to himself. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. A cold shower was definitely necessary tonight.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed contemplating what she should do. She hated to drag Nathan further into this mess with Mark, but she really needed his help. The calls from Mark haven't stopped, and she was tired of it. He called her just a few minutes ago. She answered and told him to quit calling her and pick up his stuff. He told her he wanted to talk to her face to face, and he wasn't leaving town until that happened. Before she could respond, he hung up. She didn't want to go to the house by herself. Mark's voice didn't sound threatening or anything, but she still didn't want it to be just the two of them alone. She wanted to ask Nathan to come along. But she also had to talk to him about controlling himself around Mark. She didn't want there to be any physical fighting between the two guys. She heard Nathan's bedroom door open and shut. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

"You look nice. Where are you heading off to?" She asked once she reached the kitchen. He was dressed in some nice, dark jeans paired with a blue button-down shirt.

"I have a date tonight." He answered.

"Oh...with Carrie?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good for you. Have fun tonight." She said before turning to leave the kitchen.

"What are you going to do tonight?" He questioned stopping her movements.

"Oh, nothing. I'll probably just try to go to sleep earlier. It's been a long week." She answered.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Have fun tonight, Nathan." She said before leaving the kitchen completely. He watched her go and couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't know why. He shouldn't be feeling like that. But in some way, he felt like he was cheating on her.

Haley closed the bedroom door and sighed. She dragged herself over to the bed taking a seat. _'Should I still go over there? I need to get this over with. The sooner Mark's gone, the sooner I can move back home. And, then, Nathan can go back to living a normal life without me here as a distraction.'_ She sat there for several minutes before hearing the front door open and close. She went to the window and waited till Nathan's car was completely out of sight. She grabbed her keys and headed to her car.

* * *

She pulled into her driveway and saw Mark's car parked on the road in front of her house rather than in the driveway. She stepped out of the car and hesitated before walking up the walkway. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked into the house and noticed the boxes with his stuff packed in them still sitting in the living room. "Hi, Haley." A voice sounded causing her to jump. She turned and saw Mark standing to her left a distance away. It was like she was frozen. She couldn't move. She could do nothing but stare at him. "I'm really glad you decided to come. I wanted to talk to you in person." He said taking a step toward her.

"No, stop." She warned finding her voice. "Just stay over there. You wanted to talk, so I'm here. But you stay at least five feet away from me or I leave right now." She said.

"Okay." He said taking another step back. "Haley, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what came over me. I had just lost my case. And then, a co-worker of mine said he saw you in a car with another man. He described him to me, and I realized it was Nathan. I was so angry. I came here and immediately started drinking. I sat at the kitchen counter and just waited. Drinking and waiting. And then, you came home. My judgement was skewed. I cannot believe I hurt you the way I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Carrie asked. Nathan had picked her up at Lucas and Lindsey's awhile ago, and now they were just seated at their table in the restaurant. "Yeah, why would you think I'm not?" He asked.

"You just seem a little distracted tonight." She answered.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long, stressful week." He said.

"If you want, we could go back to your house and watch a movie or something. It would be relaxing, and we would be all alone." She suggested. He immediately knew what she was implying. His mind instantly thought of Haley. There was no way he was bringing Carrie back to his house while Haley was just right in the other room. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now. She said she was just going to go to bed, but he had this weird feeling. He couldn't explain it-it was just there. His mind was focused on Haley until a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Nathan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, I'm fine. Let's just order some food and stay here." He said.

"Okay, but keep it in mind. Maybe after dinner." She said suggestively. Nathan was so thankful when the waiter decided to make an appearance at that moment.

"Please, Haley. I'm so sorry. Please, I will do anything to make this up to you." Mark said.

"I can't, Mark." Haley said quietly.

"Why, Haley. I'm so sorry. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." He said.

"Mark, I can't do this anymore. Even before this happened, we weren't the couple we used to be. We drifted apart, and that wasn't only your fault. It was mine, too. But I can't do it anymore. I can't do the fighting and the wishing my life would go back to the way it used to be."

"It can, Haley. We can make this work." He cut in.

"No, we can't. Not anymore. It's too late for that. I don't deserve to be treated the way you've been treating me. And you deserve to be with someone who can be fully committed to you, and who wants to get married to you and have kids. I'm not ready for that, and I...I don't think you and I are meant to be together anymore." She said softly.

"Because you want to be with Nathan?" He asked with his voice a bit harsher.

"No, this has nothing to do with Nathan. This has to do with you and me. And I don't feel...Mark, I'm not in love with you anymore. Not like I used to be." She answered.

"So, that's it. It's just over-everything we had." He says incredulously.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore. Please, just take your stuff and leave. Leave Tree Hill. Go back to California, Mark. It's where you should be. It's where you want to be." She said.

"I don't think it's over between us, Haley. I know you still love me. I still love and want you. We'll be together again. And I'm not leaving until I get you back." He stated.

"It's over, Mark. And I expect you and your stuff out of my house by tomorrow night." She warned softly before leaving the house.

"Dinner was wonderful, Nathan." Carrie said as they walked up Lucas and Lindsey's driveway.

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said.

"So, it's still kind of early. I don't think Lucas and Lindsey are home. We could go inside and have a little dessert." She said seductively leaning into him slightly.

"I need to get home." He declined gently.

"Well, I'm heading back to New York tomorrow. I had fun with you, Nathan. Thanks." She said before leaning further into him and kissing him. He responded to the kiss after a moment of surprise. The kiss lasted for a second longer before he quickly broke away from her. "I'm sorry, Carrie, but I don't think this will work out. I had fun, and you're a great girl. I just don't feel anything beyone friendship. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I'm disappointed, because I kind of feel something for you. But I get it. It would be too complicated with you living here and me living in New York. Thanks for showing me a great time, though." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Have a good night and a safe flight." He said before leaving.

* * *

Nathan walked into the house and noticed the lights off. He guessed Haley was asleep. He walked into his bedroom and set his wallet and keys on the table beside his bed before making his way over to the bathroom. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the door opened. Nathan stopped any and all movements. His ex-wife was standing right in front of him in a silky pink cami which definitely showed off a considerable amount of cleavage. Just adding to his torment, all she was wearing with the cami was a tiny, silky pair of matching panties. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home." She mumbled.

"I just got home." He managed to get out while still roaming up and down her body.

"I'm done. I'll, umm...I'll just get out of your way." She said shyly. He nodded walking further into the bathroom. Before she made it all the way out of the doorway, his voice stopped her. "I can't do this anymore." He said quietly.

"Do what?" She asked. He looked up to her confused face before pulling her roughly to him. Haley was surprised by his actions but didn't make any move to stop him. Their mouths fused together as one as their tongues battled one another. The passion practically exploded between them. Haley moaned slightly at the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on hers. Her arms absentmindedly wrapped around his neck as Nathan roughly pushed her back into the wall never breaking their kiss. His hands roamed up the sides of her body before moving them to her breasts. He cupped and massaged them as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands raked through his hair urging him to continue. His hands glided back down her body landing on her thighs. He hoisted her up as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He hastily set her down on top of the counter as his mouth broke away from hers to trail down her neck. Haley threw her head back so he'd have better access. She could already feel her skin heating up at his kisses. Her whole body shivered when his teeth raked against her sensitive spot. She grabbed his face and brought it back up to hers as she kissed him hard. She moved her hands down to his shirt as she swiftly unbottoned the buttons. After finishing the last one, she ran her hands up his bare chest reaching his shoulders pushing the shirt off his body as it fell to the ground. His hands dug into the flesh of her waist. He picked her up off of the counter and carried her into his bedroom as they fell back onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her. They both groaned when their lower bodies pressed together. He moved his mouth down her chest as he slipped the strap of her cami off her shoulder and began planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along the area. His hand glided down her body as he dug his fingers into her thigh and pulled her leg tighter around him before moving his hand up her body. He let it slide underneath her cami this time taking ahold of her bare breast as her breathing became ragged. Their mouths once again found one another as he massaged his tongue with hers. Her hands made their way to his belt buckle as she unfastened it before working on the button of his jeans.

"God, I want you so bad, Haley." Nathan moaned out in between kisses. Haley felt reality sink in as she roughly pushed him off of her and jump out of the bed. "Haley, what's wrong." He asked out of breath. He didn't understand-one minute they were all hot and heavy and the next, she's distancing herself from him.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I can't do this. I, umm...this was a mistake. I'm sorry." She said before rushing out of the bedroom. She made it to her bedroom, locked the door, and fell to the bed crying. _'How did my life get so complicated?'_ She thought as she cried harder. She finally let out everything she was feeling for Nathan and for Mark. She let it all out as her tears turned into loud, heavy sobs.

**Okay, there you go. I hope to have another chapter up soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Back for another update. I just want to apologize when you get to the part where there's a song. I kept trying to format it better, so it would be easier to read. But for some reason, it kept putting it back to how it was before. But, anyway, the song is I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. Happy reading.**

Haley had effectively locked herself in the guest bedroom. The house was completely silent. She looked over to the clock and saw it read 12:45 PM. She sighed before turning her head back to the ceiling. She briefly wondered if Nathan was still in bed. She's been up since around five in the morning. She hasn't heard his bedroom door open at all. In fact, she hasn't heard a single sound all morning except for her quiet, labored breathing. She needed to get out of the bed, but she could not seem to find the strength to do so. Instead, she decided that it was better to get some much needed rest-or to hide out. A beep sounded causing Haley to break out of her thoughts. She reached for her cellphone on the nightstand. She looked and saw a text message from Mark. She hesitated before opening it.

_Haley, I took my stuff, and I'm all moved out of your house. I still think there's a chance for us in the future, but for now, I will respect your decision. I'm sorry, and I love you._  
_-Mark_

She felt a wave of relief pass through her body. That message was just what she needed right now. She found the strength and climbed out of the bed. She was just about to walk out of the bedroom when she realized she was still in her outfit from the previous night. 'Yeah, this is probably not such a good idea.' She thought to herself before quickly finding some pajama pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She opened the door and headed to the kitchen. She made some coffee and searched for something to eat. She stopped her movements when she heard the faint sound of a door closing. She took a deep breath and turned around just in time to see Nathan coming into the kitchen. "Hey." She greeted timidly.

"Hey." He greeted in the same manner. An awkward silence fell over them. Haley noticed him looking anywhere but at her. It wasn't long before he took a step and headed to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug. "Nathan, I'm sorry about last night." She said quietly.

"It's cool. Like you said, it was a mistake, right." He said. She definitely noticed the slight edge to his tone.

"Right." She said with uncertainty. "Nathan, I, umm..." She stammered.

"You what, Haley?" He asked raising his voice a bit. He wasn't intending to sound harsh, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. He knew he caught Haley off gaurd by the look on her face. "I'm moving back home today, Nathan." She revealed. Now it was Nathan who was caught off gaurd. "Why?" He managed to ask.

"Mark's gone. So, I can go home. That was the agreement, right?" She said. She waited for Nathan to respond, but instead, he said nothing. He just stared at her with a look she couldn't decipher. "I'm going to go get my stuff together. I'll be out of here by tonight. Thanks for doing this for me, Nathan. I really appreciate it more than I can say. Now, you can get back to your normal life." She said with a small laugh. Still, Nathan said nothing. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go start packing." She stated making her way out of the kitchen.

"You're running away." Nathan finally spoke ceasing her movements.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked turning back to face him.

"You're running away. You're running away from me and what happened last night. You're running away from everything that's been happening between us since you came back to Tree Hill." He said.

"I'm not running from anything, Nathan. We made an agreement. It's time for me to move back home." She said.

"God, Haley! Will you quit lying to me and to yourself?" He said exasperated.

"I'm not, I..."

"Yes, you are!" He cut her off. "You still feel something for me, Haley. I know you do, because I can feel it. And I can feel it because I still feel something for you. I can't hide away from it anymore. What happened between us last night, Haley, I wanted it. I wasn't going to stop, because I wanted you. I have wanted you since I was sixteen. It hasn't went away. I know what I want. You need to figure out what the hell you want." He said.

"What do you want me to say, Nathan? Of course, I still feel something for you. But Nathan, I did move on. You will always have a piece of my heart, but I can't...I fell in love with someone else. And even though, I'm over him, I'm not over the situation. Mark and I were together for a long time, and I'm still dealing with what happened between us. I'm not ready to deal with you and me. I'm a mess right now, and my emotions are all over the place. I'm confused about what I'm feeling for you and what I'm feeling for Mark. You want the truth-I don't know, okay. I don't know what I want. You're right about last night-it wasn't a mistake. I'm not going to cheapen it and say it meant nothing. But, I don't know what it meant for me. I don't know what I'm feeling." She cried.

"I'm tired of this, Haley. And if you don't know what you're feeling, maybe that's the answer. Maybe you really don't want me...don't want us anymore. But I need to know, because I can't keep putting my life on hold because of you. I need to move on. Do you still want us?" He asked and waited for an answer. She remained silent. "Do you?" He yelled. She jumped back as her tears fell harder. "I guess, I have my answer." He said defeated before hastily leaving the kitchen. She stood there silently still crying. She heard his bedroom door slam shut followed by the front door. It wasn't long before she sunk to the floor and just cried.

* * *

Nathan drove around for what seemed like hours. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know how long he'd been gone. He just drove. He needed an escape. He needed to be away from Haley. He stopped his SUV and gripped the steering wheel hard-so hard hs knuckles were almost bleeding. He looked up and noticed he was sitting in Lucas' driveway. He stepped out of the vehicle and made his way up the walkway. He knocked and waited a few moments before the door swung open. "Hey, Nathan. What brings you over?" Lucas greeted.

"I just needed to get out of the house." He stated somberly. Lucas noticed the look on his brother's face. He nodded and stepped aside to let him pass through. "Is Lindsey home?" Nathan asked as the two headed into the living room.

"No, she's going over wedding details with my mom." Lucas answered. "So, what's going on, Nate?" He asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Haley." Nathan simply said.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Lucas questioned. Nathan proceeded to tell him everything that happened starting with the night before up until this afternoon. "Wow." Lucas stated.

"Wow? That's all you have to say to me." Nathan said incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Nate." Lucas said.

"I don't know what to do." Nathan confessed.

"Okay, I completely understand your side to all of this." Lucas said.

"But..." Nathan said.

"But try looking at it from Haley's side for a moment. Nate, she just got out of a year long relationship which didn't end on the best of terms. I believe she still has feelings for you. But she's probably terrified of taking that chance and jumping into another relationship so soon-even if it's with you. I don't think she's ready to make any serious decisions right now." Lucas said softly.

"You have a point. I'm just tired of waiting, Luke. I've been waiting for six years. I want her. I love her." Nathan said.

"Nathan, have you told Haley that?" Lucas asked.

"Have you not listened to me? I told her I want her this..."

"No. Have you told Haley that you love her?" Lucas clearified.

"She knows, Luke." Nathan stated.

"Maybe, but maybe she wants to hear it." Lucas said.

* * *

Nathan returned home a little after seven. He noticed all the lights off. He headed straight to the guest bedroom and flipped on the light. He already knew what he'd find there, but he was still hopeful. He sighed when he saw the bed neatly made and all of Haley's clothes and stuff gone. He headed to his bedroom to take a relaxing shower and wash this day away from him. He noticed a folded piece of paper on his nightstand. He picked it up and began reading.

_Dear Nathan,_

_Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here. I am so grateful for you. I'm sorry about last night. I never wanted it to end the way it did. And I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry for not being able to give you the answer you wanted and deserved. I wish I had the answer myself. I don't know what more to say other than I'm so sorry. Thanks again for letting me stay with you this passed week._

_Love,_  
_Haley_

Nathan folded up the paper and set it right back down on his nightstand. He sighed before heading into his bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by quickly. It was now Friday, and everyone was getting together at Tric. Haley walked into the club nervously. She hadn't seen Nathan or anyone else really, except Rachel, since the previous week. She scanned the club and saw all of her friends. She made her way over to the table and greeted everyone. She couldn't help but notice the way Nathan quickly walked over to the bar. She made some small talk before announcing she was going to get a drink. She stood right beside Nathan at the bar and ordered a drink. It was amazing how loud and booming the club was, yet there was a silance that hung over the two of them. "How have you been?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"I've been good. You?" She asked.

"Good." He answered.

"That's good." She said lamely as the silence reappeared. Nathan watched her movements. She was looking everywhere but at him. His eyes traveled down her body. She was wearing a dark pair of nice fitting jeans. She had it paired with a simply light pink v-neck sweater. Her hair was left down with just a slight curl to it. She was beautiful. That was what he loved most about her. She didn't need to get all dressed up with lots of makeup and jewelry. She was a simple girl with a simple look. And that's what appealed to him the most in terms of his attraction towards her. "You look beautiful, Haley." He stated.

"Thank you, Nathan." She said softly tilting her head down staring at the bar counter. He smiled at the slight blush that covered her face.

"Haley, did you maybe want to go somewhere we could talk? Not fight-just talk." He asked as they both let out a small laugh. He really wanted to talk to her about everything. After his talk with Lucas, he realized maybe he was pushing her a little too fast. Maybe she really just wasn't ready.

"Yeah, Nathan, I would really like that." She answered. Nathan stood up from the bar stool and the two were about to walk away to somewhere more private, Peyton interrupted. "Hey, Hales, I need you for something." She said before walking away. Haley sent Nathan an apologetic look before disappearing into the crowd. Nathan sighed before making his way back to their friends.

* * *

A half hour later, Nathan looked around for any sign of Haley or Peyton. Neither of them had returned since taking off earlier. Just then, he noticed Peyton making her way to the stage after the band finished. He focused his attention to what she was going to say. "Hey, everbody. Well, we have a new performer singing tonight. She's not really new, but she hasn't sang here in longer than six years. We were hanging out the other day, and I asked her to sing tonight. She was hesitant but agreed. So, everyone please help me in welcoming Haley James to the stage." She exclaimed as Haley appeared on the stage. She was nervous. Nathan could tell by her whole demeanor. He watched as the two girls hugged quickly before Peyton stepped off of the stage. Haley sat down on the stool on the stage. "Hi, everyone. Umm, I'm kind of nervous to be here again singing. It's been awhile. I wrote this song a few months after I moved back to Tree Hill." She said before the music began to play.

I miss those blue eyes How you kiss me at night I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise Like the taste of your smile I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you What I should have said No, I never told you I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you Can't believe that I still want you And after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you Without you

I see your blue eyes Everytime I close mine You make it hard to see Where I belong to When I'm not around you It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you What I should have said No, I never told you I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you Can't believe that I still want you And after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you Without you

But I never told you What I should have said No, I never told you I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you Can't believe that I still want you And after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you Without you

The music stopped and she looked up to catch Nathan's gaze. The two stared at one another before she muttered out a quiet thank you before walking off of the stage.

* * *

Haley had just returned home from Tric. After she sang, she couldn't stay there anymore. She thanked Peyton before quickly making her way home. She set her stuff down and went to take a shower. She stopped when she heard a soft knock at her door. She opened it and saw Nathan on the other side. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She returned quietly.

"I love you, Haley." He said not wasting another second. He stepped into her house shutting the door behind him. "I've loved you since I was sixteen. Even after everything we put each other through, I never stopped loving you. You are everything to me. I let you go six years ago, but you came back. And I've known what I've wanted since that day in the cafe when you came breezing through that door. I've wanted you. It's always been you, Haley. I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer for you to sort through whatever you are dealing with. It wasn't fair of me to throw all of that at you the other day. I know you are still dealing with Mark and everything else. I will give you time to figure out what you want. I just want you to know that I love you so much. I will never stop loving you." He said before turning to walk out the door.

"I love you." She said quietly stopping his movements. He turned around and looked at her. She walked until she was right in front of him. "I love you, Nathan. I never stopped-even when I was with Mark. My feelings for him weren't a lie, but I knew deep down, it was you. It's alway been you." She said looking into his eyes. He reached out and brushed away the tears that were rolling down her cheek. She closed her eyes before she opened them again and cupped his cheeks into her hands and brought him into a kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another. "I love you so much, Haley." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. They kissed each other once again. The kiss was slow but passionate and loving. It represented exactly what they were both feeling in that moment. Haley was slightly confused when Nathan pulled back breaking their kiss. "Go on a date with me, Haley." He ordered softly.

"I would love to." She responded quietly smiling. He kissed her once again before walking away. "Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at six." He said making his way to the door.

"Okay, I'll be ready." She said quietly. He smiled before walking out the door completely. After the door was shut, Haley couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

**There you go. Hopefully, I will have another chapter up either Friday or Saturday. I have my nephew all day tomorrow, and he's in that stage where he wants your constant attention. So, I probably won't be able to do anything. But, hopefully on Friday or Saturday.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry. I cannot believe that it's been like five months since I've updated. I am so sorry-especially to those of you who are following and enjoying this story. I could make up a list of excuses, but I'm not going to. They aren't any good. I am back now. This story is coming to an end shortly, and I will work hard to keep updating regularly. So, please, read and let me know what you think.**

Haley looked herself over in her mirror. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a white cardigan sweater over it. She left her hair down with a slight curl, because she knew Nathan loved her hair like that. She couldn't stop smiling since the previous night. She couldn't help but feel excited for her date tonight. But she also couldn't deny the nerves she felt. It was almost comical to feel this way. She and Nathan were married. They've been together in some of the most intimate ways. And they've recently kissed and declcared their love for one another. But this is different. They've been apart for over six years. They're starting over. They're taking time to rediscover one another again. It was only natural to feel some nervousness. The sound of the doorbell ringing broke her out of her thoughts. She looked herself over one final time before making her way to the door. She opened it and couldn't help but smile. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi. You look amazing." Nathan said.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She stated.

"Here, I got you these." He said handing her a bouquet of purple flowers. Her smile deepened when she noticed which flowers they were.

"Thanks, Nathan. They're beautiful and my favorite which you already know." She said. "Come in. I'm going to go put these in some water." She said backing out of the entrance as Nathan walked in. She shut the door and began to walk towards the kitchen only to be pulled back gently. She looked to him confused. But before she could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I've wanted to do that from the moment you opened the door." He said causing her to blush. He let her go, and she headed into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded. He led her to his SUV, opened the door, and waited for her to climb in. "Where are we going?" She asked once he climbed into the vehicle.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said suspiciously.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. "Nathan, what are we doing here?" Haley asked when she noticed they were at the Market Street Dock.

"We're having a picnic. I thought it would be nice to come to the place where it all began for us. We're starting over, right?" He said as she smiled at him. He opened the passenger door for her before grabbing some stuff from the backseat and led her over to their bench.

Four hours later, Nathan and Haley found themselves standing on her doorstep. After they ate, the two just cuddled together and talked about everything that's happened over the years. They were open and completely honest with each other. They were starting over. They knew each other's past, but now they had to learn about each other's present. It was nice to be talking without fighting for once. "So, did you have a nice time?" Nathan asked. The truth was that he was unsure of what to do now. He didn't want their night to end, but he also didn't want to be too presumptuous to ask if he can come inside.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you so much, Nathan. It was perfect." Haley responded. An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a couple minutes before she broke it. "Nathan, will you just kiss me already." She said as they both let out a small laugh. He didn't hesitate a second longer before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle. They broke apart after their need for air became too great. "Do you want to come inside?" She mumbled as their foreheads resting against one another's.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. They were both struggling with that answer. Even though this wasn't new to them, it was completely new. They didn't want to rush things and were terrified they would. But given their history, what would be considered rushing things? "I think maybe I should go home." He said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed half-heartedly backing out of his embrace.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Nope." She answered as she felt butterflies stirring in her stomach.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course." She quickly accepted the invitation. They smiled sweetly at one another. He leaned forward again kissing her sweetly on the lips one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said before walking away from her doorstep.

"Bye, Nathan." She called out to him softly. She watched as he climbed into his SUV and drove away. She walked into her house closing the door behind her. She immediately walked into her bathroom and filled the bathtub up with hot water. She was having an amazing night and wanted to end it in total relaxation. She undressed before climbing into the bathtub.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel. What's up." Haley greeted walking into her best friend's living room.

"Hey, Hales. It's so good to see you, sweetie. I've been meaning to call you. You sang beautifully at Tric the other night. I never got the chance to tell you that on Friday night." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach. I was so nervous. I wasn't nervous about singing in front of a crowd but it was..."

"It was because it was at Tric." Rachel finished for her in complete understanding. "Hey, I get it, and you have nothing to worry about. You did a fantastic job." She reassured. "So, what brings you by? Something tells me you're not here just for a friendly chat." She asked.

"You know me too well, don't you." Haley said as the two girls laughed. "Okay, I kind of need your help picking out an outfit for tonight." She said.

"Okay, what for?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm going over to Nathan's tonight for dinner." Haley revealed quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rachel asked not sure if she heard correctly. "Did you say you're going to Nathan's tonight? Just the two of you? Alone? Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, like a date. He came by my house on Friday night after I left Tric. He told me that he loved me and was willing to wait for me. I told him that I loved him, too." Haley answered.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I can't pretend anymore, Rachel." Haley said.

"I never thought you were pretending, Hales. I just thought you were confused about your feelings for both Nathan and Mark. Are you sure? I mean, this is what you want, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel, this is what I want. I want Nathan. I'm still in love with Nathan. I never stopped. I'm tired of running away from my true feelings. We went out last night. We agreed that we're starting over. We're going to start fresh and get to know each other all over again." Haley answered.

"Good for you, Hales. You deserve to be happy. You seem really excited." Rachel commented.

"I am. We had such an amazing night last night, and I can't wait for tonight." Haley responded.

"Well, then, let's go find you one amazing outfit." Rachel said pulling her friend with her up to her bedroom. The two girls raded Rachel's closet in search of the perfect outfit. "So, where are you guys going?" Rachel asked.

"We're just going to have dinner at his house. He's cooking." Haley answered. Rachel couldn't help but laugh and playfully roll her eyes at the dreamy, far away look in her eyes. "You are so far gone, sweetie." She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't felt like this in so long. I just feel so..."

"Giddy?" Rachel finished for her.

"Yeah. I love him, Rach. And I can't believe I've gone this long without him in my life." Haley responded.

"So, have you guys slept together yet?" Rachel asked after a couple of seconds.

"Nope." Haley answered.

"Really?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Really. We could have last night, and for a couple minutes, I thought we actually were going to. But, we're taking things slow. I know that sounds strange considering we were once married, but we don't know each other like we used to. We are different people now. We're not the same people we used to be. We're not the same couple we used to be. We still love each other, but it's different now." Haley responded.

"You'll get down and dirty tonight." Rachel commented before turning her attention back to her closet.

"What?" Haley laughed causing Rachel to turn back around towards her.

"Hales, you and Nathan never had problems when it came to sex. In fact, you two could never keep your hands off of each other. And you've already kissed how many times since you've been home. And I'm assuming you guys have definitely shared some kisses since Friday night." Rachel explained. She watched as Haley nodded her head slightly. "That's what I thought. You'll be doing the nasty tonight." She reinstated turning towards her closet once again. Haley smiled at her best friend. "Oh, I found something." Rachel said pulling out a simple, but gorgeous deep purple sundress. "You're going to look very beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, Rachel." Haley said in appreciation. The two girls settled up on her bed. They realized they haven't spend a lot of time together lately and wanted to have a short bonding moment with one another. "So, with all of my drama, we haven't really talked about what's going on with you. How's it going with you trying to get pregnant?" Haley asked.

"Nothing is going on." Rachel said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rach." Haley apologized sympathetically.

"It's okay." Rachel dismissed.

"No, it's not. Rachel, you're allowed to be upset and cry and scream. It's me. Tell me how you're feeling." Haley said.

"I just...I don't get it. There are so many women out there who can get pregnant so easily without trying. Here I am. I'm married, and we're well-established. We aren't millionaires, but we make a considerable amount of money. We both want a baby. I just don't understand. It's not fair." Rachel admitted.

"It's not. But just keep believing. Everything happens for a reason. But I know one thing, you and Owen were meant to be parents. You have so much love to give, and any child will be lucky to have you as parents. It might take some time, but I truly believe you will have a baby of your own." Haley said.

"Thanks, Hales." Rachel said.

* * *

"Uncle Nathan!" Lily said running over to Nathan as he walked into the cafe. He smiled brightly at her as he swooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, princess." He greeted embracing the little girl tightly. He took a seat on a stool by the counter and got her situated on his lap. Karen came over with a smile plastered on her face. "It's good to see you today, Nathan." She greeted.

"It's good to see you, too." He returned.

"So, what will it be?" Karen asked.

"Oh, how about just a double cheeseburger, some fries, and a coke." He answered.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She said before disappearing from his sight.

"Uncle Nathan, do you want to go to the park today?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Oh, sweetie, I can't." Nathan said.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Well, I have plans with Haley." He said knowing Lily would perk up.

"Like a date?" She said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, like a date." He laughed.

"Is she your girlfriend now?" She asked catching Nathan slightly off gaurd.

"Oh, I, umm...I gue..." He stammered out.

"Sweetie, go wash up. Your dad is going to come pick you up soon." Karen jumped in. Lily jumped off of Nathan's lap and ran towards the bathroom.

"Thank you, Karen." Nathan said in gratitude.

"You're welcome. I figured it was time to jump in and save you." She said as they both laughed. "So, you have a date with Haley tonight." She said.

"Yeah, I do." He confirmed with a smile.

"So, what does this mean? Are you guys back together or what?" She inquired.

"We're taking things slowly. We went out last night, and we're trying to rebuild everything. To be completely honest, I'm kind of nervous." He admitted.

"I can tell. I mean, I can tell how excited you are. But I can also see that you're nervous. Nathan, you have nothing to be nervous about. You and Haley are meant to be together. And you two share a love that is so rare to find these days. And these past few years were just a minor setback. A small bump in your relationship. But now, it's time to fix it. It's time to smooth out the bump so there will be no more rocky roads ahead." She said.

"That's a terrible analogy." He said as they laughed.

"I know. That's all I could think of." She said.

"Thank you, Karen." He said in gratitude as she nodded her head in understanding. "Actually, there is a reason why I came here today other than to see Lily and eat your amazing food." He continued.

"Uh oh, you're trying to butter me up by complimenting my culinary skills. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, Haley's going to just come over to my house tonight. I'm supposed to cook for her, but I have no idea what to cook. I want tonight to go perfect, and I'm scared I'm going to mess it all up. I don't cook, Karen. What the heck am I supposed to do?" He asked in a slight panic. "This isn't funny." He retorted after she began laughing.

"Okay, relax. I'll be happy to help you. What time is she coming to your house?" She asked.

"Around six." He answered.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. You're going to eat your lunch, go home, get ready, and wait. I will be by between five and six with an amazing dinner for you and Haley." She said.

"Thank you, Karen." He said.

"You're welcome." She responded.

* * *

Haley pulled into Nathan's driveway. She looked at herself through the rearview mirror and took a deep breath. She climbed out of her car and made her way up the walkway. She felt a wave of nervousness pass through her body. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked lightly. She was staring down at her hands when she heard the door opening. She looked up and caught his gaze and just like that, her nervousness was gone. She smiled brightly at him. "Hi." She greeted quietly.

"Hi." He returned. He backed out of the doorway allowing her to step inside. She stepped inside, but before she could go too much further, his hand pulled her back to him. He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hi." He mumbled against her lips. "You look beautiful." He stated.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He ushered her inside. They arrived in his living room and Haley's eyes lit up at the setup. He had moved his coffee table out of the way and had some blankets and pillows sprawled out on the floor. The lights were dimmed and dozens of candles lit up the room. "Nathan." She whispered breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" He asked shyly. She turned around towards him and captured his lips in a sensual kiss. He was happy to return and deepened their kiss. Once the need for air became an issue too great to ignore, they parted. "I love you." She declared quietly.

"I love you, too." He said.

"This is really good, Nathan." Haley gushed. She and Nathan were now settled on the floor eating.

"Thanks, but I kind of have a confession to make." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Karen made this. She brought it over right before you came over." He revealed.

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry. I was just so nervous, and I wanted tonight to go perfectly. I panicked slightly, and she stepped in and said she would take care of the food for me. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's perfect." She said smiling at him. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you." She whispered. They settled back down against the blankets. Once they were finished, Nathan cleaned up their food and took it into the kitchen. He came back shortly later with their unfinished bottle of wine. He leaned against the pillows as she snuggled up against him.

Haley shivered as Nathan ran his fingers slowly up and down her arms. She knew it was an innocent gesture, but her whole body heated up. This whole night was incredibly intimate. And in that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted. She pushed herself up, took his wine glass as well as hers, and placed them on the table. She looked down to him and saw the confusion in his eyes. "Thank you for tonight." She said quietly before descending her lips onto his. She took the lead this time and deepened their kiss. She pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth and collided instantly with his own.

Nathan's entire body was turned on. Having her take the lead excited him, and flashes of their past lovemaking flew into his mind. He felt her tongue thrusting against his as he gripped her hips needing something to grasp. He felt her throw her legs over his as she moved to strattle him. He groaned when she came into contact with his lower half. He was already hard before, but now it was painfully hard.

Haley pulled back slightly long enough to grab for the hem of his shirt and rip it from his body. Never once did she break out of her stare with him. She saw the want in his eyes-the desire and the need. But she also saw the hesitation in his eyes as well. She knew he wanted to make sure this was what she wanted. She leaned forward until she was hovering right outside of his ear. "Make love to me, Nathan." She whispered.

Nathan felt her hot breath against his ear and closed his eyes. Hearing those words snapped something deep inside of him. He stretched his right arm out and grazed up her thigh. He pushed passed the fabric of her dress and found the lace trim of her panties. He slipped his hand inside and instantly came in contact with her wet, hot center eliciting a moan from her mouth. He heard her call out his name causing him to rub that sweet spot in between her folds faster and harder. It was seconds later when he heard a hitch in her breath as her body began to shake. Once her climax hit, she let out one final moan before dropping her damp forehead against his bare shoulder.

Haley felt like the world had stopped. She hissed as he pulled his hand out from under her and felt him wrap both of his arms around her waist. She came into contact with his hard erection and felt her insides heat right back up. After such an intense orgasm, she was amazed at how much she still wanted him. As good as his fingers felt, she wanted him. She needed him. She placed a shakey kiss on his shoulder before capturing his mouth once again.

The two shed out of their clothing quickly. Nathan flipped them over so she was lying flat on her back. He kissed his way down her neck and down her chest before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. He ran his tongue over her nipple as he felt her fingers run through his hair. Detaching his mouth, he moved further down placing kisses along her stomach. He slipped his fingers into the side of her panties anxious to remove the final barrier between them. He pulled the garment down her shapely legs and tossed them to the side.

Haley smiled shyly as he journeyed back up her body until he was hovering right in front of her face. He smiled at the blush covering her cheeks. "Nathan, please." She pleaded not wanting to waste anymore time. She felt him place himself at her entrance. With one final look, he pushed himself completely into her. They both couldn't contain the moans that fell from their lips. He paused for just a moment as they both adjusted to the feeling of being reunited together. Six years. It's been six years since they've been this way with one another.

Nathan felt her wrap her left leg around his waist and took that as his cue to get moving. He began thrusting into her slowly. As much as he wanted to quicken his movements, he wanted to make this last. He wanted to make love to her. He looked her in the eyes and knew she wanted the same.

Minutes passed as their bodies glided against one another. Sweat cascaded down their bodies. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were their loud moaning and heavy breathing. Nathan knew that she was close. And he was thankful for that considering he was close himself. "Look at me, Hales." He demanded gently. She turned her head and caught his gaze. "I love you." He declared.

"God, I love you, too." She breathed out. And in that instant, her body began to convulse as tremors shot through her whole body. She gripped his shoulders tightly digging her nails into his flesh. A couple thrusts later, Nathan felt his release hit as he came deep inside of her. He collapsed onto her as he rested his head into the crook of her neck. They stayed locked in their embrace calming down from their high.

Nathan rolled onto his back and pulled Haley with him. She draped her legs across his and cuddled into his side. Her hand rested against his chest. The two held onto each other tightly as they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber as total exhaustion overcame them.

**Okay, so there you guys go. Again, I just want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for an update. I hope this chapter made up for it even just a tiny bit. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I should have another chapter up soon. Until then!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back for another update. It's a short chapter-it's just a filler chapter. I'm thinking there's going to be a couple more chapters until the story is finished. So, read and let me know what you think.**

Haley awoke confused by her surroundings for just a moment until she noticed Nathan laying next to her. He was peacefully sleeping with a faint smile etched on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him. She remembered the previous night and closed her eyes. Just thinking about it had her entire body heating up. She couldn't believe she was laying in his arms once again. She never thought she would be here.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice asked causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you're awake." She said quietly.

"I'm awake." He said leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a sensual kiss. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, too." She returned. "So..."

"So, what?" He prodded.

"What does this mean? I mean, are we together or are we dating. What is this?" She asked timidly.

"I think this means that I love you. I think this means that we're getting a second chance, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my everything, Haley James. I have loved you since I was sixteen, and I haven't been able to get over you. I tried. God knows I tried, but I couldn't. I want to marry you, and I want to have babies with you. I love you. So, that's what this means." He said.

"You are quite charming, Nathan Scott." She smiled.

"You haven't even seen my A game." He teased.

"Lord help me if that's true." She laughed before capturing him in another kiss. Before their kiss could get too heated, Haley's cell phone began to ring. "Just ignore it." He mumbled against her lips. Although tempted, she forced herself to pull back. "It's my ringtone for Quinn. What if something's wrong? I'll just be a couple minutes." She said.

"Okay." He relented. She gave him a seductive smile before picking up her phone. "Hey, Quinny." She greeted cheerfully.

Nathan watched her facial expressions and quirked an eyebrow. He waited patiently as she hung up the phone. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. That was actually Clay. Quinn's in labor! Come on, we've gotta go!" She exclaimed. The two quickly stood up, got dressed, and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Haley, I would like you to meet your neice, Madison Elizabeth Evans." Quinn introduced handing the baby over to her sister.

"Hi, Madison. You are just about the most precious baby in the world." Haley gushed as tears formed in her eyes. "She's beautiful, Quinny." She said looking up to her sister.

"Thank you. We think so, too." Quinn said looking at Clay.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked.

"I'm tired-very tired." Quinn answered.

"Well, sixteen hours of labor will do that to you." Haley laughed.

"Are you glad you have a neice?" Quinn asked.

"I'm just glad she's healthy and finally here." Haley responded. "And I'm glad her mommy is healthy and okay." She said.

"Hey, I'm going to go get you something to drink. I'll be right back." Clay spoke kissing Quinn gently on the forehead. He smiled before exiting the room.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you arrived here with Nathan." Quinn said.

"Yeah, he's waiting out in the hall. He thought we would want some privacy." Haley said.

"Okay. So, why is he here?" Quinn asked. She definitely noticed the way Haley kept quiet trying to avoid the question. "Hales, what's going on?" She prodded.

"I was going to tell you. We've just been trying to figure out what everything means before we go all public on this. But, umm, Nathan and I are together. We're dating." Haley answered.

"That's great, Hales!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We're taking things slow. Well, we were kind of taking things slow until last night." Haley said somewhat embarrassed.

"I am not at all surprised by that. You two never did know how to keep your hands off of each other. Are you happy?" Quinn asked.

"I am. I am so happy. I haven't felt this way in so long. I love him." Haley replied.

"Then, I'm happy for you. You deserve this, Hales. You deserve to be happy and in love. And Nathan's the right guy for you, Hales. I've always thought that. I mean, I had no ill feelings towards Mark, but he wasn't the one. I knew who always held your heart-who would always hold your heart. And Nathan loves you so much. I saw it in your eyes that first moment at Tric when we were all together. And this is your guys' chance to start over. This is what you both deserve-that second chance everyone always wants." Quinn said.

"Thanks, Quinn." Haley said. "So, when do we start planning your wedding?" She asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. Before I went into labor, Clay and I set a date. We're getting married on May 28. I figure that it's two months from now. That should give me plenty of time to lose my baby weight and plenty of time to finish all of the preparations." Quinn answered.

"Well, I am here to help you with anything you need. How about I just come over and watch over Maddie while you finish the planning?" Haley suggested teasingly. Seconds later, Clay and Nathan came walking into the hospital room. "I hope you don't mind another visitor. He looked kind of bored just sitting in the waiting room." Clay said.

"Of course, I don't mind another visitor. Hey, Nathan." Quinn greeted.

"Hey. Congratulations." Nathan said as both Clay and Quinn nodded their heads in appreciation. Nathan turned his attention towards Haley and gave her a small smile. "Hey." He greeted quietly.

"Hey." She returned as he came to stand right next to her. "Isn't she precious?"

"She is adorable." He agreed. The two looked at one another and shared a smile as they both instantly thought of their own baby.

An hour later, Nathan and Haley left the hospital. They didn't go home right away. They found themselves at the cemetary. They grabbed some food and decided to have a little picnic by their tree. "Thank you, Nathan. Thank you so much for last night and for today. I know it wasn't fun to just sit in a hospital all day." Haley began.

"Hey, stop. It was perfect. I got to spend the day with you. And I got to hold a beautiful baby girl in my arms. And now, I get to relax with the most beautiful woman in the world." He said.

"You're so cheesy." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said. "But you love that about me."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She said leaning in to kiss him softly. "You should probably know that my parents are in town. And I sort of agreed to have dinner with them tonight." She informed him.

"Okay. That sounds nice." He said.

"Well, I was wondering-well, hoping-that you would like to come with me." She said timidly.

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said. He instantly felt terrible seeing the wave of disappointment etch across her face. "Haley, I just..."

"No, it's okay." She interrupted. "I thought we would be in this together, but I guess not. I thought we were together, but I guess not." She said standing up and marching away. He was quick to follow and gently grabbed her arm. "Hales, it's not like that. Please don't be mad." He said.

"I'm not mad, Nathan. I'm not mad." She said quietly. She slowly turned around to face him. "Can you just take me home? I'm tired, and I just want to take a nap before I have to meet my parents." She said.

"Haley, I..."

"Nathan, can you please just take me home?" She asked.

"Of course." He agreed and led her to his SUV. Minutes later, they were pulling into her driveway. He put the car in park as they sat there quietly for just a couple seconds. "I love you, Haley." He declared softly.

"I know. I love you, too." She returned.

"I just don't thin..."

"I'm gonna go. I'm tired. Thanks for last night and for today. I'll call you tomorrow or something." She interrupted. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek and moved to open the door. Before she moved too far, he pulled her back to him as he captured her in a kiss. They kissed one another sensually as he tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along her bottom lip. She quickly granted him access as their tongues met.

After the need for air become too great, Haley pulled back. "I should go." She whispered as he nodded in understanding. He sent her a small smile before she climbed out of the SUV and walked into her house. Nathan sighed as he watched her disappear from his sight.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie!" Lydia exclaimed embracing Haley into a tight embrace.

"Hey, mom. It's good to see you." Haley said.

"Well, come on. Your dad is just as excited to see you as I am." Lydia said pulling her daughter along with her into the kitchen. "Jimmy, somebody's here to see you."

"Well, lookie there. It's my beautiful daughter." Jimmy said pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you, sweetie." He said.

"Hey, dad. I've missed you, too." She returned.

"So, we know what's going on in Quinn's life. What's going on in our youngest daughter's life?" He asked as they all finished getting the food ready.

"Not much." Haley dismissed vaguely.

"That's a lie." Lydia cut in as Haley looked to her parents confused. "Sweetie, we know about you and Mark. Quinny told us that you guys broke up awhile ago. How are you doing with that?" Her mother elaborated.

"Honestly, I'm okay. Mark and I haven't been good together for awhile. The truth is that we fell out of love a long time ago. He moved back to California. It's where he belongs. And I'm staying here. I'm happy." Haley said.

"That's great, sweetie. As long as you're happy, we're happy." Lydia said.

"There is something else that's going on in my life right now. Something that's new but not so new, if that makes any sense." Haley began.

"Well, it would make sense if you explained a little bit further." Lydia said.

"Right. Well, it's just that I...I'm kind of see..." The doorbell sounded interrupting her before she could elaborate any more.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." Jimmy said. Seconds later, he walked back into the kitchen with someone tailing closely behind him "Look who's here." He said. Both Lydia and Haley looked up shocked at who they saw.

"Nathan! It's wonderful to see you!" Lydia exclaimed embracing her former son-in-law in a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. James. It's good to see you, too." Nathan greeted as he locked eyes with Haley.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Lydia asked as they broke out of their embrace.

"Yeah, I am." He answered.

"Wonderful! Well, I'm going to go set the table while my husband here helps me." She said pulling Jimmy away with her to give Nathan and Haley some privacy.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Haley asked quietly.

"I'm having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents." He answered. He smiled at the look on her face. Before long, she was rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Nathan." She mumbled against his lips.

"You're welcome, Haley. I want to explain why I said no before." He began.

"No, you don't have to explain anything." She interrupted.

"Yes, I do. Haley, I love you so much, and I want this. I want you. I want to marry you again, and I want to have children with you. I want it all. I was hesitant before because I was afraid. I was afraid of seeing your parents after all of these years. I was afraid that seeing them would remind you of what happened between us in the past, and that would cause you to start questioning whether we were making the right decision. I didn't want you to remember how much I hurt you. I didn't want you to feel the pain all over again." He explained.

"Nathan, we both hurt each other. You are not the only one at fault for our divorce. We both made mistakes. I always remember the past. It will always be a part of me. But I've dealt with it. And now that we're both older and more mature, we're going to make this work. We'll come out stronger now. I love you, and I'm not going to walk away this time. I'm not. I'm here-through the good and the bad." She said.

"Good. That's what I needed to hear. I love you, too." He said as they shared a sweet kiss.

"So, are you ready to go deal with my parents?" She asked with a laugh.

"Ready when you are." He said as they linked hands and began walking towards the dining room.

**I should have another chapter posted in a day or two. So, until next time!**


End file.
